A Summer of Changes
by Addicted2ItAll
Summary: Rory went to Washington for summer a few things changed with her. This is the story of what happened afterwards. AU. Now Complete
1. Coversations and Photos

Lorelai and Rory sat on the couch in the middle of a movie marathon. Rory had just come home today from Washington and they were spending the night catching up.

Rory had changed a little while she was away. She had put blonde streaks through her hair. She had bought some new clothes that were a little out of character for her but were still nice. When Lorelai had watched her unpack she had definitely knew that she wanted to borrow some of them or all of them. Lorelai liked the changes though. Rory seemed so much more confident.

They were half way through Casablanca when Rory reached forward to get a drink off the table. Her shirt lifted a little and that's when Lorelai noticed some bruises on her hips.

"Rory what are those bruises?"

She quickly pulled her shirt down and started to blush "It's nothing don't worry about it"

"Rory you have quite a few deep purple bruises on your hips of course I am going to worry. Did someone hurt you?"

"What? No!"

"Then what are they from?"

"Ok, I have to tell you a few things, but you have to promise to let me finish"

"Ok, I promise"

Rory sat thinking for a bit, cleared her throat and looked Lorelai straight in the eyes.

"Ok, the first day Paris and I were in Washington we had to go down to a luncheon to meet everyone that was going to be there for the summer program as well as some of the politicians that we would be hearing from over the summer"

"So you've had the bruises since then"

"No, please just let me tell you everything"

"Ok, sorry."

"Anyway when we got into the elevator it was packed with people. Paris got in, even though she hates being in such close proximity to other people. She only lasted two floors before she got out and told me that she was walking. It was funny though, because on the next floor, everyone else got out. So I thought that I was all alone"

"You didn't pick your nose or anything like that did you?"

"Eww, gross, no. I was standing there watching the numbers count down, when someone behind me said "Of all the elevators in all the world, she had to walk into mine". I jumped at first, but then I recognised the voice. It was Tristan DuGray"

"Tristan DuGray...Tristan DuGray...Oh you mean Bible Boy"

"Yeah that's him"

"He was there for the student council thing?"

"No. He was spending the summer with his Grandfather who was in Washington for business and to catch up with some old friends. Anyway Tristan and I started chatting on the way down. It was nice actually. He actually apologised for everything at Chilton"

"Wow"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyway we went our separate ways when we reached the lobby, I had to go to the luncheon and he had to go and meet his Grandfather. During that week though, we kept running into each other. On that first weekend Paris and I got free time so we went and did some sight seeing. We saw Tristan again on the lift and asked him to join us. All three of us spent the whole day together and we had a whole heap of fun"

"Is this going where I think its going?"

"Probably. I don't know. We all started spending all of our free time together."

"All three of you?"

"Yeah, do you want to see some photos?"

"Yeah sure"

Lorelai was starting to get nervous. She could see where this was going. Every time Rory said Tristan's name her face lit up. She was really excited by him.

Rory came out of her bedroom with a couple of stacks of photos.

"Wow that's a lot"

"Yeah we went a little photo crazy"

Lorelai looked through the photos. The first few were the typical sight seeing photos. The Washington Monument, The Lincoln Memorial and some other important looking buildings. Lorelai knew that Rory had taken those to show her grandparents. The next few photos were typically Rory. Some of the optical illusion photos. Rory putting her finger on top of the Washington Monument, Tristan leaning against it.

There were photos of Rory and Tristan in front on the Fonz's jacket both giving the thumbs up. One of Tristan giving Rory a piggy-back ride through a park. It looked like they had just run up to the camera just as the photo was being taken. They both had huge smiles on their faces.

The next few were at a water park or that's what it looked like in the background. Rory was up on Tristan's shoulders with her arms up in the air like she had just won something. There was one that really caught Lorelai's attention. It looked like Tristan had grabbed Rory from behind and had spun her around just as the photo was being taken. It was the look on Rory's face that caught Lorelai's attention. She had this huge smile on her face and it looked like her eyes were sparkling.

Rory had been with Dean for almost 2 years and Lorelai had never seen her smile so much that it made her eyes sparkle.

"Where were these taken?"

"Oh we went to Six Flags for the day and that was taken just after Tristan and I came down this huge tandem water slide"

"Little Miss Chicken went on a huge slide"

"Hey I'm not a chicken and yes I went on a huge slide. Tristan came with me so it was all good. I even went on all roller coasters and other scary rides. Actually I think there is a photo in there of me lying down with Tristan and Jamie lifting me up over their heads. That was scarier than any of the rides"

"Who's Jamie?"

"He's Paris' new fella"

"Paris has a fella?"

"Yeah, he was there for the program as well and he asked Paris out on a date. At first she made Tristan and I go with her, but then she started to go out on her own. Though she did still have me on speed dial"

"Did she call you?"

"Actually no!"

"Wow he must be some fella"

"Yeah she actually gave him her address and phone number. The real ones"

"Wow"

Lorelai kept looking through the photos and they were all pretty harmless. She actually laughed at quite a few of them. It wasn't until the last photo that Lorelai really started to panic about what was going on between Rory and Tristan.

Tristan was lying on a bed and Rory was next to him with her head on his chest. He had his arm around her and their legs were intertwined. Both of them were asleep and fully clothed, but Lorelai thought that it looked very romantic.

"Rory what's with this one?"

She looked at it and swallowed a lump in her throat. She had been dreading telling Lorelai about this and was trying to string it all out. Seeing the bruises didn't help.

"Oh Paris must have taken that"

"I don't really mean the photo I mean how you and Tristan are in the photo"

"Ok, this is what I started this conversation for in the first place. Over the summer Tristan and I started to get closer and closer, then when Paris started going out with Jamie, Tristan and I went on the first couple of dates with them and then we went out on our own when they did. We talked a lot about everything and he apologised again. Then we were walking back to the hotel through the park and we kissed"

"Wait you kissed him or he kissed you"

"We kissed each other"

"What about Dean or even Jess"

"Jess has nothing to do with this, we're just friends"

"I heard that before, but everyone can see how you are with him"

"Yes we thought there may have been something there but when we kissed at Sookie's wedding we realised that it was all wrong and that we are better off as friends"

"Wait you kissed Jess as well. All this time I'm thinking _She's with Dean_ and here you are kissing other guys"

"I'm sorry Mum, but like I said Jess and I kissing was a mistake"

"And Tristan"

"Tristan isn't a mistake, just unfortunate timing"

"Isn't. You mean you're still with him?"

"Yes and there's more"

"More...Oh god more"

"Tristan and I slept together"

"Yes I can see that from the photo"

"No, I mean that I lost my virginity"

"To Tristan"

"Yes" Rory thought about looking at her hands and feeling guilty about losing her virginity to Tristan, but she didn't feel guilty or ashamed at all.

"What about Dean"

"I need you to know a couple of things about Dean"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. You know that day that I met you at the diner and you said that you thought that our answering machine was broken because you called to remind yourself about something and you couldn't leave a message"

"Yeah, when I came home you said that you fixed it"

"When I got home that afternoon I checked the machine and it was full"

"Wow, I didn't know that a digital could get full"

"Well according to the manual after 100 messages have been left at one time you have to reset it"

"100 messages, we aren't that popular"

"They were all from Dean"

"He left you 100 messages?"

"That's not including the messages that he left on my cell phone as well as the times that he paged me"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were going through all this stuff with Dad and I thought that he would calm down"

"Did he?"

"Not really. He actually became a little more controlling. He didn't want me to have a movie marathon with you so I could spend time with his family. He didn't want me to go shoe shopping with Lane so I could go and watch him play basketball"

"I'm sorry sweets; I didn't know that it had gotten that bad"

"It's ok. None of that is really a reason to cheat on Dean with Tristan, but it was what leads me to it"

"None of that really explains the bruises"

"Um" Rory blushed a very dark crimson red "Last night Tristan and I spent the night together and we got a little over excited"

"He was rough with you"

"We were rough with each other. You should see his back"

"Ew too much information"

"I am sorry Mum, for everything. I wanted to call you and tell you that I was ready to have sex but the first night it happened I wasn't expecting it. My heart took over"

"It's ok sweets. It's a little shocking. I mean if it were up to me, you wouldn't have had sex until I was long dead and buried. You know that you will have to talk to Dean though"

"Yeah I know. He comes home from Chicago tomorrow and I am going to tell him then"

"Were you and Tristan safe?"

"Yes, definitely"

"You are still on the pill aren't you?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, good"

They started the movie again and both sat in silence. Both thinking about the changes!


	2. Coming Back

_**I have changed the timeline a littlein some parts.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Though I was the one that recently won Chad Michael Murray on eBay!**_

Rory hadn't slept too well the night before. She had told her mother everything about her and Tristan and about how obsessive Dean had been before she went away. Now she had to tell Dean that it was over.

Thankfully she hadn't taken her cell phone or pager with her when she went to Washington but when she got home the message bank was full again. She listened to the first one but then deleted the rest. She didn't need to hear what he said. It was over.

Rory was lying in bed just looking at the ceiling. Lorelai had gone to work about an hour earlier so the house was pretty quiet. She had thought about going back to sleep but she also knew that eventually she would have to get up and go and see Dean.

Someone started knocking on the door. Rory tried to ignore it, but whoever it was, was pretty persistent. She got up and dragged herself to the door. She hoped it wasn't Dean. She really didn't want to face him just yet. She opened the door and saw someone she definitely wasn't expecting.

"Hello Mary"

"Oh my god Tristan, what are you doing here?"

"It seems that the summer with my Grandfather was a test and I passed"

"What do you mean?"

"I am coming back to Hartford and Chilton for our senior year"

"Oh my god, please tell me this isn't a joke. You're not joking right?"

"Nope I am not joking"

Rory screamed and jumped up into Tristan's arms kissing him and cuddling him

"So did you miss me?"

"Every second. I told my Mum about us"

"What did she say? How did she take it?"

"She was a little disappointed and hurt but I think that she will be ok with it"

"What about Bagboy?" Rory laughed

"He isn't back yet. I was going to talk to him today"

"So he isn't back in Stars Hollow yet?"

"No"

"Is your Mum Home?"

"No" Tristan smiled

"So is your bedroom upstairs?"

"No it's round the corner off the kitchen. Why what did you have in mind?"

Tristan slowly moved his lips down to meet Rory's for a soft sensual kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she quickly granted. He had been longing for that taste ever since she left. That sweet taste that only Rory had. The first time he had tasted it he was addicted. He had to have more!

He moved his hands down to her ass and lifted her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around him rubbing her centre against his ever hardening cock.

"Fuck Mary"

He carried her into her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She straddled his lap grinding into him harder.

"I need you Tristan"

He slowly lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor kissing down her neck to her breast. He sucked on her nipple, pulling it between his teeth making Rory moan.

She ripped off his shirt wanting his skin against hers. She kissed his neck, sucking on his pulse point. Earlier that summer she had found that it was his sweet spot.

He spun them around laying Rory down on the bed. He kissed her breast down her stomach to the top of her pants. He quickly ripped them off along with her panties. He kept kissing down her thighs. He lifted her knees up giving himself a better vantage point. He quickly looked up at her and she smiled.

"Mmm Baby you are so wet for me"

He kissed closer and closer to her centre, teasing her as much as he could. He finally moved to her centre and sucked on her clit. He quickly thrusted two fingers deep inside her making her scream out

"Oh god Tristan, yes that's it"

He kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her, sucking on her clit

"Faster, Harder"

In

"Harder"

Out

"Faster"

In

"Harder"

Out

"Faster"

Rory was seeing stars, her world was spinning. He felt so good. His fingers, his tongue.

"Oh god Tristan, I'm about to...about to...Yes oh god yes"

All her juices flowed into Tristan's mouth. He loved to taste her. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her letting her ride her orgasm.

"That was so good"

Tristan kissed her deeply letting her taste herself. As Tristan kissed her she ran her fingers down his body feeling every tight muscle, moving down to his belt, she quickly unbuckled it and pulled it from the loops throwing it to the floor with the ever growing pile of clothes. She undid the button on his jeans and slowly slid down the zipper. She brought her legs up and hooked her toes around the top of his jeans and boxers pushing them down.

He helped her as much as he could wriggling out of his pants. They both giggled not wanting to break apart from the kiss but both needing to get him out of his pants. They both finally got his pants down to his ankles and he kicked them off.

Rory moved her hand down and thrusted him a couple of times, feeling him get bigger and bigger in her hand

"Oh shit"

"What?"

"I don't have a condom"

"I'm on the pill, don't worry about it, I need you"

Tristan kissed her again. Moving his hands down behind her knees he lifted her legs up and quickly thrusted into her. She loved the feeling of him inside her and he loved being inside her. It took a couple of minutes but they found their rhythm. He kissed her deeply, with each thrust the kiss got deeper and deeper. The need for oxygen was becoming a problem so they split apart.

"God Rory you are still so tight"

"Make me come Tristan"

She moved her hands down and squeezed his ass

"I don't think I can hold it, I need to..."

"Just a little bit more"

He moved his hand down between them rubbing her clit to create friction

"Oh god baby that's it. That's what I need, faster, faster" she said squeezing his ass tighter.

He rubbed her harder and faster

"Oh god baby, I seriously have to come. I can't hold it anymore"

The feeling of Tristan's seed spilling into her, hitting her in the right spot made her body shake and shiver. Stars burst in her eyes. Her toes curled. She let out a huge moan.

"Oh my god yeeeeeeeeeeeeees"

Tristan collapsed on top of Rory both of them spent and covered in sweat. He leaned up on his elbows and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Rory"

"I love you too"

They both smiled and kissed. Both of them had never really said that before and meant it but both of them knew that this time was real. She had said it to Dean once but she didn't really mean it.

Tristan moved off of Rory and lay down next to her. He winced when he went to lay on his back.

"What's the matter?"

"Well someone got a little carried away the other night and since then my back has been a little painful"

"I didn't hurt you that badly"

Tristan turned around and showed her his back. There were deep red lines up his back and some of them had bruised.

"Whoa I've got a little more strength than I thought. I didn't get away unscathed either. You left some pretty deep bruises on my hips, which my mother noticed"

"Ah hence the reason you told her about us"

"That and I wanted her to know. I don't like keeping secrets from her"

"So was I a nice surprise?"

"Definitely. Did you know what your Grandfather was up to?"

"No. It was me that asked him if I could spend the summer with him or that's what he made me think"

"Sly old fella"

"Definitely. He always surprises me"

They lay there next to each other just staring into each others eyes. They had done that a lot over the summer and learned a lot about each other with just a look.

"You're scared about telling Bagboy aren't you?"

"A little. He was so obsessive before I left and he got angry really quickly"

"Do you want me to be there?"

"I don't know, maybe. Can we not talk about it at the moment? I just want to enjoy you being home"

Tristan pulled her closer. She lay her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. They both fell asleep comfortable and content.

_MEANWHILE AT THE INDEPENDENCE INN_

"Hey Lorelai are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need some coffee"

"Didn't sleep well?"

"No, Rory came home last night and we stayed up late"

"Did she do much in Washington?"

"More than you can imagine" Lorelai mumbled

"What was that sweetie?"

"Nothing. Never mind"

_OUTSIDE THE FORRESTER HOUSE_

"So Dean, you glad to be home?"

"Yeah Mum, I can't wait to see Rory"

"I bet she can't wait to see you either. I heard that she came home yesterday"

"Do you mind if I go and see her" Dean said with a big cheesy grin on her face

"Off you go"

Dean took off in a full sprint towards Rory's house. They had been apart for so long and he was really excited to see her.


	3. Endings

Tristan woke-up not really knowing where he was at first, then he saw Rory laying in his arms and his memories came flooding back. He kissed the top of her head and then slowly slipped out from under her arms, careful not to wake her up. He pulled on his boxers and jeans and slipped on his shirt. He needed to go to the bathroom and get a drink of water and he didn't think that if Lorelai came home, that it would be a good idea to meet her naked.

He found the bathroom easily; it wasn't a big house so it wasn't that hard. On his way out he noticed some photos of Rory when she was younger. His house never had these kinds of family photos. In his Grandfather's study there were the usual family portraits, but they were professional photos and no one ever looked that happy. The only photos in his home were either in his bedroom or there were a couple in his father's study of his boat and his car. You know the important things to his father.

These photos were happy and crazy. There was one of a young Rory dressed in jeans a flannel shirt and a backward baseball cap; standing next to a man dressed the same. Rory had told him about Luke so Tristan was guessing that this was Lorelai's idea of funny and he had to admit it was pretty funny. There was one of Rory dressed in an apron and covered in god knows what standing next to a bubbly looking woman with red hair that Tristan guessed was Sookie. Rory was proudly holding out her creation that looked like the creature from the Black Lagoon was melted in a pot.

Just from looking at those few photos and looking around the living room Tristan could tell that this whole house was filled with laughter and love. His parent's house was huge and there was no way that it would ever or did ever feel this warm. He saw some of the photos of him and Rory sitting on the coffee table and he had to smile. It had been the best summer of his entire life and he wouldn't change any of it for the world.

When Rory had first started at Chilton he had thought of her as just another conquest, but over time there was no way that he could think of her like that. He had really fallen for her before he left but as per usual he made it difficult for himself and for her. While he was in Military school he had grown-up a lot. It didn't matter what your name was or where you came from. So he grew up. For once and for all he had taken responsibility for himself and for all his mistakes. He was so surprised to see Rory and Paris this summer, but was grateful that he had the opportunity to apologise to both of them for all the trouble that he had caused.

When his relationship with Rory started he felt lucky. He felt lucky just to have her as a friend but when things escalated he became ecstatic. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy because she was still with Bagboy and her mother was going to take a little time to get use to it, but truthfully he didn't care about any of that. He had fallen madly, truly and deeply in love with Rory and nothing was going to spilt them apart!

He got up and went to the kitchen to get his glass of water. He looked at Rory on his way past and saw that she was still asleep but she was beginning to stir. He looked around and decided to put a pot of coffee on for her. Of all the things he knew about Rory, he knew that her coffee addiction was a pretty major one.

Dean ran along Rory's road. He noticed a pretty expensive looking car in her driveway. He guessed that Lorelai had worked things out with Rory's father Christopher and that was his car. As he ran up to the house he noticed that Rory's bedroom windows were open. She usually only opened those if she was home. Instead of knocking on the front door he was going to go to her window and surprise her. He crept up the front porch and over to her window. He quietly peeked in and saw her in bed. She had the covers pulled up tight around her. _She must have been so tired after her trip_ he thought to himself. He quickly left, leaving her to sleep. He was disappointed, but he knew enough not to wake her up.

Tristan was walking past Rory's bedroom, back over to the coffee pot, when he took another step back to look in her room. Not actually in her room, but through her window. _I was sure I just saw someone standing there._ He shook his head and went back to what he was doing. His mind must have been playing tricks on him.

Rory woke up to smell of coffee permeating the house. She pulled on her robe and went out to the kitchen to find Tristan leaning against the sink looking out the window. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good Afternoon"

"How long have you been awake?"

"About 20 minutes"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was going to the bathroom and getting a glass of water and when I came back from the bathroom I could see that you were stirring so I thought I would just make you some coffee. Other than that the last time I tried to wake you up you bit me"

"I only did that once"

"Yes and once was enough for me to learn my lesson"

"Why'd you get dressed?"

"Well I didn't think that meeting your mother naked would make a good first impression"

"It may not have been a good one but it would definitely be memorable"

"So did you think about what you want to do with Bagboy?"

"Yeah. I think I want you there. Not right next to me, but within hearing distance. Just in case he tries anything"

"Do you think he will?" Tristan said as he turned around to face her

"I'm not sure. He was so moody before I left so I don't know what he's going to be like"

"I will do whatever you need me to do"

"Thankyou baby" Rory pulled Tristan closer to her for a soft kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Whoops Sorry"

Tristan and Rory broke apart to see Lorelai standing at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Mum, sorry, we weren't expecting you home so soon"

"It's 4 o'clock"

"It is" Rory said grabbing Tristan's wrist and looking at his watch. "Oh Mum this is Tristan DuGray, Tristan this is my Mum"

Tristan walked over to Lorelai and extended his hand "Nice to meet you Ma...Mi...Lorelai" Tristan just shook his head and walked back over to Rory.

Lorelai smiled and said "Got a bit of a stutter there Tristan?"

"Mum!"

"Sorry I was going to call you Ma'am but you are too young. Then I was going to call you Miss Gilmore but that makes you sound like a snooty teacher and you definitely don't seem like a snooty teacher, so I just went with Lorelai. So now I am going to go over here and bury myself into a deep dark hole"

Lorelai looked over to Rory "Oooh I like him. He's as crazy as we are and thinks I'm young"

Rory turned around and smiled at Tristan who was all flushed "Aww poor baby got flustered" Rory caressed his cheek and kept smiling at him.

Lorelai watched the interaction between them and was still a little surprised at how intimate it was. She knew then and there that her daughter was truly in love with this boy.

"I am going to go and have a quick shower and change and then I am going to call Dean"

"You haven't talked to him yet?"

"No not yet"

Rory went to her room grabbed some clothes and then went to the bathroom to have a shower. Tristan and Lorelai looked at each and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Ah I just made that coffee so it should still be good"

"Oh thankyou"

"No problem"

Lorelai got up and poured herself some coffee then sat back at the table again. It was a little uncomfortable but one of them had to break the silence

"Wow this is good coffee"

"Thanks. My parent's maid use to teach me how to make things and coffee was one them. I think I perfected it in Military school"

"How was Military School?"

"It was good actually. They really kicked my ass and straightened me out"

"So do you have to go back there this year?"

"Actually, no. It seems that this summer was a kind of test and my Grandfather said that I can come back to Hartford and Chilton"

"So you're back with your parents?"

"No, I am moving in with my Grandfather. I don't really get along with my parents"

"Oh, I know what that's like. Is that why you didn't spend the summer with your parents?"

"Yes and the fact that my parents are on their umpteenth second honeymoon"

"Oh that's nice"

"Yeah I think my mother is in Hawaii with her tennis instructor and my father is in Cabo with his latest secretary"

"Oh"

"Yep"

They sat in silence for a little while longer, still finding it a little uncomfortable. It would eventually get easier, they hoped!

"Lorelai I wanted to apologise"

"What for"

"For the way that I treated Rory and some of the things that happened over the summer"

"You mean you taking my daughter's virginity"

"Ah, yeah that would be it"

"Listen Tristan I was shocked at first and maybe a little disappointed I mean if it were up to me she would stay a little girl forever, but I have seen how you two are together and you make each other seriously happy. I would have preferred her to have ended things between her and Dean before she started things with you, but you can't always get what you want. As for the way you have treated in the past I am going to take a line from THE LION KING and say _**it doesn't matter it's in the past**_"

"Rafiki the monkey right"

Lorelai smiled "Yeah that's right. All that being said though. If you ever hurt Rory I will hunt you down and kill you"

"Don't worry; if I ever hurt Rory I don't think that I could live with myself"

"Oooh good answer"

Rory came out of the bathroom and looked at Tristan and Lorelai

"No blood or bruises, I see things went well. Were you talking about me?"

"Of course. We were just saying how beautiful and gorgeous you are and you snore"

"Hey I do not snore"

"Sorry baby, but you snore"

"Fine I snore but at least I don't talk in my sleep like Paris"

"Paris talks in her sleep" Tristan and Lorelai asked at the same time

"Yeah she keeps saying that she did not have sexual relations with that woman"

"Well I would hope not, otherwise Jamie is really going to have a hard time of it"

They all laughed at that.

"So sweets are you going to call Dean?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want Tristan and I to make ourselves scarce?"

"Actually I would prefer it if both of you would wait in the living room while I tell him on the front porch"

"Ok, if you're sure"

"Yeah I am positive"

Rory walked into the living room to make her phone call. She wondered how Dean was going to react. The phone rang a couple of times before someone answered it.

"Hello"

"Hello, this is Rory, would Dean be there please?"

"Oh yes Rory dear I will just get him for you"

Little did they know that they probably wouldn't be calling her dear anymore!

"Hello"

"Hi Dean"

"Rory Hi, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, listen I was wondering if you could come over?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in about 10 minutes"

"Ok see you then"

Rory hung up the phone and went and sat with Tristan and Lorelai

"He's on his way over"

"This is going to be fine kid. He will take it well"

"Let's hope so!"

Tristan and Lorelai moved to the living room and Rory went outside to wait for Dean. They had opened the windows so they could hear everything just in case Dean did get a little angry.

Rory sat on the swing on the front porch with her legs up. She could just see Tristan out of the corner of her eye and she found that extremely comforting. Then she noticed Dean walking up the street.

"Here we go"

"Hi Dean"

"Hi Rory" He sprinted up to the front porch and went to give her a big kiss but she pulled back before he could touch her. He didn't really seem to notice. "It's so great to see you, I missed you. I came over earlier but I saw you through your bedroom window" Rory gulped "But you were asleep" She let out the breath she had been holding.

_"Huh I did see someone"_ Tristan thought to himself

He looked her up and down. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I had it streaked while I was away"

"I don't like it"

Lorelai heard that and shook her head. They may have been another surprise, but she liked the streaks and thought that they really suited Rory

"Well I do"

"Yeah well I guess they can grow out"

Rory was getting frustrated "Listen Dean the reason that I asked you here is that I think we should talk"

"About what?"

"Um, I think we should break-up"

"WHAT"

Tristan heard Dean yell and was getting up when Lorelai shook her head. He sat back down but listened more closely

"I'm sorry Dean but I think that we have grown apart"

"This is because of Jess isn't it?"

"This has absolutely nothing to do with Jess. For the millionth time we are just friends and that is all we are ever going to be"

"I told you I loved you Rory. You told me that you love me"

"I know and I am sorry"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say Dean?"

"I want you to tell me that this is some kind of joke and that you love me?"

"Sorry Dean, but I can't do that"

"I am not going to give up on this Rory"

"This is over Dean and nothing is going to change any of that"

"I won't give up!" Dean said as he walked away.

Rory walked back inside and collapsed on the couch next to Tristan. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"Are you ok Mare?"

"He is just so frustrating and draining"

"Do you think that he will leave you alone?"

"I don't know but I am just going to live my life. I did the right thing and broke up with him. If he doesn't want to accept that then that is his problem?"

Rory looked over at Lorelai who was staring off into space

"Are you ok Mum?"

"Yeah, I just never really realised how controlling Dean really was until I just heard it for myself. I mean the hair thing. What was with that?"

"Who knows, but now it is over and we can all move on with our lives" Rory said giving a smile to Tristan and Lorelai.

"Well I say this calls for a movie night. Tristan you are more than welcome to join us"

"Ah thankyou but I still have to do some packing to do at my parent's house and then move my stuff over to my Grandfathers, so I will leave you lovely ladies to it"

"Are you sure Baby?"

"Yeah, I want to get all my stuff out of my parent's house before they come home. The less I have to deal with them the better"

"Ok I'll walk you out"

"It was nice to finally meet you Lorelai; I hope to see you again soon"

"That would be great Tristan. You are more than welcome here"

Tristan and Rory got up and walked out the front door to Tristan's car. Lorelai watched them from the living room window.

Tristan leaned against his car and brought Rory in for a hug. Lorelai could see that Rory let out a huge sigh when he did, like Tristan had just lifted a huge weight off of her. They talked about something for a couple of minutes and then kissed. Not long after that Tristan got in his car and pulled away. Rory watched until she couldn't see his car anymore and then came back inside.

"So that was Tristan?"

"Yep that was Tristan"

"I like him"

Rory smiled a huge smile "Thanks Mum"

"So do you need to wallow?"

"No I think I would prefer some angry chick movies"

"Tomb Raider it is"


	4. Introductions

The next few weeks Rory and Tristan were kind of in a state of euphoria. It was the honeymoon period of their relationship and they were really enjoying it.

After Lorelai would go to work Tristan would come over and they would either spend the day in bed or watching TV. Sometimes Tristan would stay and have dinner with the Gilmore girls, but for now he thought that he would leave them alone so they could spend as much time together before Rory had to go back to school. They didn't go out much because Rory didn't want to be cruel and rub her new relationship in Dean's face.

A few days after Rory had broken up with Dean they heard through the grapevine that Dean had gone little nuts and destroyed his bedroom and half his house before a doctor was called and he was shot with a sedative. The way that Miss Patty had explained it, it had sounded like he was a crazed bear and they shot him with a dart gun. After that his father had taken him on some camping trip in the middle of nowhere to try and sort him out.

The day of the Stars Hollow summer festival Rory decided to make her relationship with Tristan known.

Tristan had come over at about 11:30 bringing coffee and Danish for everyone. He knew now that it was never a good idea to show up at the Crap Shack before noon without coffee otherwise you would get your head bitten off.

He knocked on the door and Lorelai quickly answered.

"Oooh coffee" She grabbed a cup and turned and walked away leaving the door open. Rory came out of her room and did the same thing.

"What am I invisible?"

"Oh hi Tristan I didn't see you there"

"Who do you think brought the coffee?"

"Coffee fairies of course"

"Of course! Why did I even ask? I have Danish as well"

"Yummy"

Lorelai and Rory devoured the coffee and Danish. Rory had even managed to get the rest of Tristan's coffee. It still amazed Tristan the amount of food those two could consume. He had seen Rory's dietary habits over the summer but seeing it in stereo with Lorelai was definitely something.

"So what's in store for today ladies?"

"Well their is the usual carnival food, some games and Taylor said that there was a band from New York"

"Sounds like fun. With this food; I am going to be really sick by this afternoon aren't I?"

"Possibly. We do eat quite a bit at these things"

"It's a good thing that I didn't have breakfast then"

"That was probably a good idea" Rory said with a smile

"Come on guys we had better go. You know what Taylor is like if we miss his commencement speech"

They all grabbed their coats and walked to the town square. Rory and Tristan walked hand in hand as they talked to Lorelai about nothing in particular.

They got to the square and met up with Jackson and Sookie and waited for Taylor to start his speech.

"Sookie, Jackson this is my boyfriend Tristan. Tristan this is Sookie and Jackson. Sookie is the brilliant chef at the inn and Jackson grows the fantastic produce"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both"

"It's nice to meet you to Tristan"

Sookie gave Lorelai a look as if asking her to explain.

"I'll tell you later"

Rory moved in front of Tristan and leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They stood that way watching the town pass them by and waiting for Taylor to start his speech. Tristan noticed the looks that he was getting from pretty much everyone.

"Hey baby do I have something on my face?" He whispered into Rory's ear.

Rory giggled "No. You are just new and with me. The last they all heard I had just split up with Dean. Babette has been away for the last few days so the rumour mill about you being at our place hasn't really kicked in"

"Wow I feel like an animal at the zoo"

"I hope that it's a petting zoo because here come Babette and Miss Patty"

"Huh" Tristan asked really confused

"Hi Babette, Hi Miss Patty"

"Rory doll who is this cutie you are with?"

"This is my boyfriend Tristan"

"Hello there young man, you can call me Patricia if you like"

"Ah, it's nice to meet you ladies"

Lorelai came over to where they were standing seeing that they needed some saving

"Hey Miss Patty, looking for husband number 6"

"You never know" Miss Patty said sending a wink Tristan's way. He wrapped his arms tighter around Rory.

"Oooh look Patty doll, there's East side Tilly and she has been away for a few weeks. We can give her some news for a change"

"It was nice to meet you Tristan we hope that we see you again soon" As Babette and Patty walked past they both reached back and pinched Tristan on the butt, making him jump.

Rory and Lorelai laughed knowing exactly what had just happened

"They just pinched my ass, HARD"

"Oh, poor baby. I told you it was going to be a petting zoo though"

"You could have given me a bit more information" Tristan said as he rubbed his butt

"Sorry"

Taylor started his speech and of course it was long and boring. The 'band' that was from New York was a barbershop group. Lorelai wasn't impressed

"Come on guys, Luke's for lunch"

Rory and Tristan followed Lorelai, Tristan was still complaining about his butt. Rory leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"I will make it better later"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

They walked into Luke's where they were met by Jess as they walked into the door. He gave Tristan a bit of a look, but then saw how happy Rory was with him.

Jess and Rory had talked a bit since she got back and she had told him about Tristan and breaking up with Dean. Jess was happy for her and kind of enjoyed the fact that Dean had flipped his beanies

They all sat down but just as Tristan went to sit, he flinched before slowly setting himself down. Jess gave him a funny look then said to Rory

"What's up with him?"

"Miss Patty and Babette pinched his butt"

Jess looked at Tristan with sympathy "Sorry Man. I couldn't sit down properly for a week when I first got to town"

"A week" Tristan asked nervously

"Yeah when you're around Miss Patty and Babette either find a seat really quickly or keep your back to something"

"Thanks man"

"Oh sorry Tristan this is Jess, Jess this is Tristan"

They shook hands. Rory was a little relieved that there wasn't any tension between them. She liked being friends with Jess and she loved Tristan, it was going to be so much easier knowing that they got along. It was a little weird that they bonded over having their butts pinched, but it was better than them not bonding at all.

It had been at least 20 minutes since Lorelai's last cup of coffee and from the way that the kids were talking she didn't think she was going to get anymore soon unless she went and annoyed Luke.

"Lukey"

"No"

"Oh come on. Please"

"No"

"I'll sing for my supper" Lorelai sang out a few verses of My Favourite Things from the Sound of Music

"If I give you coffee will you shut up"

"Definitely"

Luke set a cup in front of Lorelai and poured her coffee "So who's the kid?"

"That would be Rory's new boyfriend Tristan"

"What happened to Dean?"

"Have you been living under a rock? Rory and Dean are over and have been for a couple of weeks"

"Where'd she find this guy?"

"He went use to go to Chilton with Rory then he was sent away and they met up again in Washington. Now he is back for good"

"So do we like him or hate him?"

"We like him. He makes Rory extremely happy and after finding out what Dean is really like then Tristan is a saint. I didn't think that I was going to like him at first because he is a trust fund kid but he kind of grows on you"

Luke and Lorelai looked over at Jess, Rory and Tristan as they were laughing about something

"I don't think that I have ever seen Rory this happy before" Luke said

"I know. Isn't it great?"

After lunch they spent the rest of the day wandering around the festival. Tristan felt like it was a race to see who could eat their weight in food first. Just as he was slowing up Lorelai announced that it was time to go home. Other than the fact that he was going to explode he also felt like strangling the so-called band from New York as they only ever sang the one song. All day all they heard was Lazy, Hazy, Crazy Summer Days. He was going to have that stuck in his head for weeks.

They went back to the Crap Shack and watched some movies. Rory and Lorelai introduced Tristan to the genius that is John Hughes with the Breakfast Club and Sixteen Candles. After the movies Lorelai went off to bed leaving Rory and Tristan alone.

"So are you going to make my butt feel better?" Tristan said with his evil smirk and a glint in his eye

"Tristan my mother is upstairs"

"We can be quiet" He said standing up and pulling Rory to her feet. Rory just smiled and followed him to her bedroom

They closed and locked the door, quickly pulling at each others clothes, kissing deeply and passionately. Rory quickly looked at Tristan's butt and noticed a big bruise on each cheek.

"Oh my god they bruised you"

"I told you"

"Oh poor baby" Rory said pulling him down for a soft kiss.

They moved over and crashed down onto the bed. They took things slow trying to make as little noise as possible. As Tristan slipped into Rory she let a moan which Tristan quickly muffled with a kiss. They moved slow, touching and feeling every inch of each other. The bed squeaked a little but not enough to worry about.

_LORELAI POV_

She had come downstairs to get a drink of water. She heard the TV go off a little while ago so she thought that Tristan must have gone home and she wouldn't be interrupting anything if she went downstairs.

As she walked into the kitchen she noticed Rory's door was closed and there was no light coming from underneath it. It was kind of odd. Rory only ever closed her door at night if she was getting changed.

Lorelai quietly walked over and that's when she heard it. The rhythmic squeak of Rory's bed and muffled moans. They were having sex!

Lorelai knew that they had been sleeping together, but she guessed she was in denial. She had never seen or heard any proof to the fact, but now here was her proof.

She quickly went back to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed and cried. Her baby girl had really grown-up!

_BACK DOWNSTAIRS_

Tristan was getting dressed and ready to go home

"Do you really have to go?"

"I don't want to but I want to stay on your Mum's good side and I don't think me coming out of your bedroom in the morning would help me do that"

"You're probably right"

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow to go shopping for stuff for school?"

"Yeah that would be great"

Tristan leaned down and kissed Rory goodbye. Then slipped out of her bedroom and her house. After Rory couldn't hear Tristan's car anymore she fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

The next morning Rory got up, got dressed and went out into the kitchen. As soon as she did Lorelai pulled her in for a really tight hug

"Promise me that you will still be a little girl sometimes"

"I promise"

Rory pulled away and looked at Lorelai "Are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Ok. Tristan is picking me up later today to go shopping for school stuff; do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, as long as won't be intruding"

"No it's fine and if you like I will also buy some Hello Kitty or Betty Boop binders and pens"

"That would be good".


	5. Chilton

Today was their first day back at Chilton. Summer was over and now they had to face their final year as High School students.

Tristan and Rory had done their shopping and had bought all the necessities. To make Lorelai happy Rory had bought a Betty Boop binder and a Hello Kitty Pencil case, just to have those little girl things for a little while longer.

Tristan had bought Rory this beautiful pendant on a chain. It was a small silver filigree heart that when you open it up there is a tiny ring in the middle of it. Rory loved it and thought it was so sweet.

Tristan was going to come to Stars Hollow and pick Rory up to take her to school, but headmaster Charleston had called and asked for a meeting with him, so this morning she had to catch the bus. She didn't really mind it gave her a chance to give Dean back some of his things.

The day before as she was finding all her stuff for school she had found a few things that Dean had given her that she didn't really want anymore. There was an outfit that he bought her that definitely wasn't her. Lorelai had sat and looked at this outfit for hours trying to figure out what he was thinking when he bought it. It was an olive green wool dress that would have come down under Rory's knees. A white collared long sleeve shirt to go underneath the dress and simple black shoes with white sock. (Yes he had bought her socks). There was also a headband that matched the dress. The only thought that ever came to Rory when she looked at this outfit was _I am only going to be married to the lord_. He had also given her some CD's that she really wasn't interested in. They were all country music and while she liked some of the new Rockin' Country this was the older stuff that was very twangy. There were other bits and pieces including the bracelet that he had made for her. She didn't want anything that was his.

She packed up the box and packed up her bag and went out into the kitchen.

"Hey sweets, what's in the box?"

"Stuff that Dean gave me"

"Do you want me to put it in the closet or out in the garage?"

"Actually it's stuff that I am going to give back to him"

"Ok. If you are sure"

"Yeah. After what he was like when we broke up I don't want anything that belongs to him"

"Did you give back that horrible outfit?"

"Oh yeah"

"That's good. That thing gave me nightmares"

"I had better go. I want to drop this off before I have to catch the bus"

"Isn't Tristan picking you up?"

"He was going to but Principal Charleston called last night and wants to see him this morning"

"Nothing bad I hope"

"Don't think so. I think he is just going to tell Tristan not to get into any trouble"

"Ok, I'll see you this afternoon"

Rory gathered all her stuff and walked over to Dean's house. She thought that she would knock on the door, face Dean and give him all his stuff, but as soon as she reached his house she chickened out. She quickly ran up the front steps and put the box by the front door. Just as she reached the bottom step the front door open. _Great so much for being stealth_ Rory thought. She turned around and came face to face with Dean's sister Clara

"Hello Rory"

"Hi Clara"

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah I just came to give Dean some things"

"Oh do you want me to get him"

"No that's ok. I have to go and catch the bus"

"Ok. I'll see you later"

"Bye Clara"

Rory took off and ran down the street. Well ran as best as a Gilmore could run. She should have just listened to Lorelai and put the box in the garage.

She jumped on the bus just as it arrived, actually giving the driver a bit of a fright. She sat down and pulled out her book, hoping that Tristan would be able to pick her up tomorrow. Along the ride she calmed down a bit. A Gilmore should never run!

She reached Chilton a lot faster than she first expected. She got off the bus and walked to the front of the school. She took a couple of minutes and just stared at this building. When she had first started here this building seemed so big and scary, but now she was looking at it didn't seem as big or as scary anymore.

She took a breath and walked through the doors. The beginning of the last year. It was really important. She found her locker pretty easily and was thankful to be able to put some of her books away.

"Did you hear?"

Rory looked around the door of her locker to find Madeline and Louise

"Oh I had a great summer Louise, thanks for asking"

"What? Oh yeah great summer all that, but did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Tristan, he's back"

Rory looked into her locker and smiled "Really?"

"Yeah, we just saw him in the office"

"Who did you see in the office?"

Tristan said coming up behind them. He moved over to Rory and wrapped his arms around her as she was still putting things in her locker. She leaned back against him enjoying the moment. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then continued talking to Madeline and Louise

"So ladies, who was it that you saw in the office"

"Ah, Um, You actually"

"Oh, Ok"

Rory finished putting her stuff away and closed her locker turning her attention back to Madeline and Louise.

"Are you guys ok, you look a little pale"

"Huh no we're fine"

"Here comes Paris"

"Oh that reminds me" Rory said opening her locker again and grabbing some photos out.

"Hello everybody. You all ready"

"Yes" they all answered

Louise and Madeline gave each other a look. They knew that Paris had had a thing for Tristan and now here he was with his arms wrapped around Rory Gilmore

"Here you go Paris. I got doubles developed on some of these so you could have some"

Paris took the photos that Rory gave her and looked through them

"Wow these are great, thanks Rory. Hello Tristan how are you?"

"Hey Paris, I'm good thanks, how are you?"

"I'm good. Are you back for good?"

"Yeah I'm living with my Grandfather"

"Well it's good to have you back"

Louise and Madeline looked at each other with weird looks again

"Ok what gives? Did Madeline and I slip into the Twilight Zone?"

At that moment the bell rang

"Sorry guys maybe later"

Tristan put his arm around Rory and walked off with her towards class. Louise and Madeline looked at Paris for answers.

"Sorry have to go myself"

Louise just shook her head "What the hell is going on here?"

Throughout the day the rumours spread about Tristan and Rory. Many of them were ridiculous. Some people said that the girl wasn't Rory and that while in Military school Tristan met a girl that looked exactly like her and brought her home. There was another that said that Tristan's family had found some kind of mind altering drug and that he was giving it to Rory so she would go out with him. Rory had heard most of them and just laughed. The truth was so much more simple!

Tristan was waiting outside of Rory's class before lunch when Summer came up to him.

"Hello Trissy" Tristan cringed he always hated that name.

"Hello Summer"

"I heard a rumour that you were back"

"Sorry to disappoint you but the rumours are wrong. I am just a figment of your imagination"

"Huh" Tristan just shook his head. She really was dense

"What do you want Summer?"

"Well I thought that we could have a private party to celebrate you coming back"

"I really don't think so"

"Don't tell me that the rumours about you and that Rory are true"

"Actually they are"

"So you are drugging her"

"What. No. She is my girlfriend and is so willingly"

The bell rang and Rory came out of her class. She went over to Tristan and wrapped her arms around him.

"Food Please"

"Rory, you remember Summer"

"Yeah, Hello"

"Summer here thinks that I am drugging you so you will date me"

"Oh I heard that one and the one about me being a doppelganger"

"I didn't know that you were from Germany" Summer said looking at Rory curiously

Rory and Tristan just stared at Summer like she had grown a second head

"I meant the rumour about me being a look-alike"

"So you're not being drugged?"

"I am with Tristan because I want to be"

"Whatever" With that Summer was gone?

"What did you ever see in her?"

"I am thinking the exact same thing. So lunch"

"Definitely"

"How has your day been so far?"

"Long and tiring. I have heard about every possible rumour about us and they are all ridiculous"

"Did you hear the one about you being a FemBot?"

"Ooh no that's a new one. We go to a prestigious school like Chilton and the best they can come up with is drugs, doppelgangers and FemBots"

"You know because Summer is such an idiot they are also going to start saying that you are some kind of mail order bride I had shipped in from Germany"

"She is so stupid"

"Come on we will go and get you some food"

"Thankyou"

They walked into the cafeteria and everyone stopped and stared at them

"Did I just grow a second head?" Tristan just laughed

They grabbed their food and went and sat with Paris. As soon as they sat down they were descended upon by Louise and Madeline

"Ok we have heard all the rumours now we want the truth. What is going on here?"

"Tristan and I are dating"

"That much we got, we want details"

"Fine. When Paris and I went away to Washington, Tristan happened to be there staying with his Grandfather. We all started hanging out together and then Tristan and I started to get closer, by the end of our trip we were in a relationship"

"And Paris, since when did you become ok with this"

"Since I met a guy of my own"

"Paris met a guy?"

"Yes I met a guy. His name is Jamie and he goes to Princeton"

"Oooh a college guy"

"So are you satisfied now?" Tristan asked Madeline and Louise

"Yes, but it's not as interesting as all the rumours"

"It never is"

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch

"So much for lunch"

"I'll take you to Luke's this afternoon"

"Mmmm thanks Baby. I knew there was a reason that I loved you" Tristan just laughed

Tristan was right about Summer. There was a new rumour by the end of lunch that Rory was some kind of German mail order bride. Rory still couldn't believe it. Why were these rumours so ridiculous? To add to everything the teachers seemed to be punishing the students for having 3 months off and had piled them high with homework. By the end of the day Rory just wanted to collapse.

The final bell rang and Rory dragged herself together. Thankfully she and Tristan had the last class together that day, so he helped her put all her stuff away and pulled her out of her seat.

"Today was too long"

"That it was. Come on I'll take you home"

He put his arm around her and led her down the hallways. They began kissing as they walked, thankfully everyone moved out of their way. They could feel the sun hit their faces when they walked outside and then they heard,

"RORY"

As Rory and Tristan looked around they saw Dean standing in front of his truck

"What are you doing with HIM Rory?"

"Tristan is my boyfriend"

"You're cheating on me"

"Dean we broke up!"

"I told you that I wasn't going to let that happen and if we broke up then why did you come to my house this morning"

"I came to your house this morning because I bringing back all your stuff because we BROKE UP"

"Come on Mare, I'll take you home"

"You aren't taking her anywhere"

"Listen Man you just have to get over it. Move on"

"This has nothing to do with you"

"It has everything to do with me. Now get in your truck and leave. Rory has told you that it is over and I think that you had better listen to her"

"I'll leave but this seriously isn't over"

He got in his truck and drove off, leaving Tristan and Rory standing in the car park with most of Chilton staring at them.

"ARGH. Today seriously sucks"

"Come on I'll drive you home"

Rory sank into the comfort of Tristan's car. As soon as he had started the car and pulled out of Chilton she fell asleep. Tristan looked over at her and smiled. He knew that today was going to be a little difficult and that the rumour mills would really kick into high gear but that was just ridiculous. Having Bagboy show up was just the icing on their cake of crap.

He pulled up out the front of Luke's and gently shook Rory

"Hey Baby, wake-up we're home"

"Hhm"

"Come on, we're at Luke's I'll get you some coffee"

"Ok" She undid her seatbelt but kept sitting their. Tristan got out of the car and went around and opened Rory's door.

"Come on Baby" He said pulling her up.

As they walked into Luke's Rory perked up a bit at the smell of the coffee. They sat at the counter and Rory put her head down, but it went down a little harder than she had expected.

"Ow"

Jess came over to them and put coffee cups in front of them and began to fill them up

"What's up with her?"

Tristan went to answer but then they heard Rory's mumbled answer

"I'm a drugged, doppelganger, German mail order bride, FemBot"

Jess just gave Tristan a strange look

"Rumours spread through Chilton about me being back and with Rory"

"And that's the best that they could come up with?"

"Yep"

Rory lifted her head "And you didn't hear the best part. Dean showed up at Chilton this afternoon and told me AGAIN that he and I aren't over and that I am cheating on him with Tristan"

"Does that guy ever get a clue?"

"Apparently not"

"Wow so he is that stupid"

"Yep"


	6. Rory's Birthday

Rory's birthday was coming up and Tristan was getting nervous. He had never been in a relationship long enough to have to worry about gifts. He had a bit of an idea what he wanted to get her but he didn't really know how well it was going to go over with everyone!

He and Lorelai were getting along pretty well. After Dean's freak out at Chilton Lorelai had really seen how much of a nutter he really was and how much better Tristan was for Rory. Tristan and Jess were even getting along. Their mutual hatred for Dean was a good start to the friendship but they also had some of the same tastes in books and music. Tristan wasn't as avid a reader as Jess and Rory, but he had read his fair share of books.

He had met Rory's best friend Lane and she had seemed to like him. It was a little hard to tell though because Lane's mother had come up to them and started interrogating Tristan as to why he was talking to her daughter. She was one scary woman.

Tristan was now on his way to the Independence Inn to talk to Lorelai about Rory's birthday gift. He was seriously scared and had no idea how she was going to accept what he had to say.

He walked into the inn and up to the front desk.

"Hello can I help" A snooty French man asked Tristan

"Yes I'm here to see Lorelai Gilmore"

"Ah, I will just get her for you"

Michel walked in to the kitchen and found Sookie on the floor and Lorelai helping her up.

"There is a boy waiting to see you"

"What boy?"

"I don't know I didn't ask"

"Thankyou Michel"

"Yes well I am taking my break now. Walking in here tired me out"

"Whatever Michel"

Lorelai walked out to the front Desk to find Tristan waiting for her

"Tristan, is Rory ok"

"Yeah she's fine. She's at the book store with Jess"

"You're not going to start acting like Dean and get all jealous"

"Huh, no. I came here to talk to you about Rory's birthday"

"Ok"

"Can we sit?"

"Sure"

They moved over to the sofas in the lobby and sat down. Tristan just looked at his hands, trying to think of a way to say what he felt

"Ok kid you are going to have to give me some kind of clue here, because try as I might I'm not a mind reader" Tristan laughed

He took a deep breath and started "As you know growing up in a society house in Hartford love isn't usually evident. I mean growing up I think I only ever heard 'I love you' from my Grandmother, so when I say it to Rory I want you to know that I mean it with all my heart and soul and her saying back to me just makes me love her even more. I have never been in love before and at first it scared me but now I couldn't picture myself loving anyone more than I love Rory"

"That's beautiful Tristan but what does this have to do with Rory's Birthday?"

"I want to ask Rory to marry me and before you say anything please hear me out. Like I said I am completely in love with Rory and I think that she loves me as much as I love her. I know that we are really young and I don't actually expect us to get married until after we finish college, but I want to spend the rest of my life with Rory"

"Wow, you really thought about this didn't you?"

"Yeah I have"

"Are you really sure about this Tristan?"

"I have never been more positive about anything in my entire life"

"Then I give you my blessing"

"Oh my god, you do?"

"Yeah I do"

"Oh my god thankyou Lorelai" Tristan said pulling Lorelai in for a hug.

"Ok, wow"

"Oh, sorry. I just thought that this was going to be a little more difficult"

"I've seen how you two are together Tristan and I have never seen my daughter happier and it's all because of you"

"Thanks Lorelai. I have some major shopping to do!"

"That you do"

Tristan had been through 7 jewellery stores and had looked at hundreds of rings and nothing had seemed right. Not one of them seemed like the perfect ring for Rory. He went home giving up for the day. He was going to have a look online and see if he could find the one that he wanted and then take a picture with him. He had collapsed on the sofa in one of his Grandfathers sitting rooms when his Grandfather came in from his study.

"Hello Tristan how was your day?"

"Hello Grandfather. My day was long and fruitless"

"What's the matter with you boy?"

"You know my girlfriend Rory"

"Yes Richard and Emily's Granddaughter"

"Yes well I want to ask her to marry me and I can't find the perfect ring"

Janlan just looked at Tristan and then returned to his study

"Well that's just great. I'm probably going back to military school"

A couple of minutes later Janlan returned and gave Tristan a small silver box that looked like a large ornate thimble

"Maybe this will be the right one"

Tristan just sat and stared at his Grandfather

"Well open it boy"

Tristan opened the box and there sat the perfect ring for Rory. It had three diamonds. A large round cut diamond in the middle with two smaller ones on either side. All in a platinum setting. Tristan picked it up and engraved inside the band was the words ALWAYS AND FOREVER. It was beautiful and exactly what he had been looking for. The diamonds weren't too big to be overwhelming and there weren't too many of them to make it look cheesy.

"Grandfather it is perfect"

"It was your Grandmother's. From what I have heard about Rory she is very much like your Grandmother. Did you know that when I met your Grandmother she was a waitress at a diner? She hated at me at first. Thought that I was a rich college snob and I probably was, but I was also persistent. I went to that diner everyday until she agreed to go out with me. I was actually supposed to marry the daughter of one of my father's business associates but as soon as I saw your Grandmother I fell in love with her and no other woman would ever compare."

"Wow all of this is going a lot easier than I expected"

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier today I went and saw Rory's mother Lorelai to ask for her blessing and she gave it willingly and then you give me this ring. I thought that everyone would tell me that we are too young"

"If I had met your Grandmother when I was your age I would have asked her to marry me then. Once you find love you hold onto it tight any way that you can"

"Thankyou Grandfather"

"Your parents may not be so understanding"

"I will deal with them when the time comes"

"So when are you going to ask her?"

"On her birthday on Saturday"

"Well good luck"

"Thankyou"

As the days got closer to Rory's birthday, Tristan got more and more nervous. What if Rory said no? What if he makes a giant fool of himself? He was walking through the world in a daze. Was he nuts, asking her to marry him?

The day of Rory's birthday he was a nervous wreck. It took him 20 minutes just to button up his shirt; his hands were shaking so much. He drove slowly to Stars Hollow. He thought that if he went any faster he would crash. Nothing was going to ruin this day.

He pulled up at the Crap Shack an hour and a half after he left Hartford. Definitely his longest trip to Stars Hollow. He sat in his car trying to pull himself together. He had checked his pocket about 100 times to make sure that the ring was in his pocket.

He took two deep breaths and got out of the car. This was it. He was going to ask the love of his life to marry him.

Just as he was about to knock on the door it was opened by Rory

"I saw you coming. I thought that I would beat you to it"

"Happy Birthday"

"Thankyou"

"Can you come outside for a minute?"

Rory was getting a worried look on her face "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is perfect" He pulled her over and they sat on the swing on the front porch

"Rory I have been trying to find the most perfect birthday gift for you for weeks and only one thing has ever come to mind to show you how much I love you" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. He opened the box and set it in front of her. "Rory Gilmore I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you marry me?"

Rory gasped and stared at the ring

"I know that you need time to think this over"

"No"

"No, oh I" Tristan looked crest fallen and dejected

"No I mean I don't need time to think. Yes Tristan I will marry you"

"You will?"

"Yes I will. I love you Tristan"

Tristan carefully slipped the ring on Rory's finger and it fit perfectly.

"It's perfect, exactly what I would have picked"

"It was my Grandmother's. My Grandfather gave it to me with his blessing"

"We have to go and tell Mum"

Rory pulled Tristan off of the swing and into the house

"Mum, MUM, **MUM**"

"Rory I'm here what is it"

"Mum, Tristan asked me to marry him and I said yes"

"About time"

"Huh"

"I asked for Lorelai's blessing a few days ago which she happily gave us"

"Thankyou Mum" Rory said pulling Lorelai in for a tight hug

"Ok sweetie oxygen becoming a problem and let me see this ring"

Rory let go and stuck out her hand, letting Lorelai finally see the ring

"Oh my god it's beautiful"

"It was his Grandmothers"

"You did good kid" Lorelai said looking over at Tristan

"Actually I think we should thank my Grandfather for this one!"

"Are you going to tell everyone today?"

"I'm not really sure. It's all happened so fast. What do you think Baby?"

"Maybe we should tell a few people like Jess, Luke and Lane and then announce it to everyone once we tell your Grandparents and my parents"

"That sounds good"

"Can I tell Sookie?" Lorelai said looking at the newly engaged couple

"Of course"

Just then Sookie came barrelling through the front door loaded down with food

"Ah little help"

Tristan went over and took a lot of the stuff off of Sookie's hands and put it all in the kitchen

"Actually Tristan I have some more stuff in the car if you wouldn't mind"

"No that's fine. I'll just go grab it" He quickly kissed Rory and then left.

Rory and Lorelai looked at each other then smiled.

"Ah Sook we have some news"

"You do"

"Yeah. This morning Tristan asked me to marry him and I said yes"

Sookie dropped the bowl that she was holding and stood there shocked

"This is a great thing Sookie and I am very happy for the both of them"

"Oh my god...You...and...him...and ...you...Oh my god I am so happy for you" Sookie went over and wrapped Rory up in a huge hug

"Humph Thanks Sookie" Rory said finding it hard to breath as Sookie's hug became tighter "Sook air becoming a problem"

"Ooops Sorry. Ok let me see the ring"

Rory showed Sookie her ring

"Oh my god it is so beautiful"

Tristan came in carrying all Sookie's bowls and other things. As soon as he put the stuff down on the table Sookie wrapped him up in a big bear hug knocking the wind out of him

"Congratulations Tristan"

"Thankyou"

"Ah Sookie he's turning a little blue"

"What...OH Sorry"

After catching his breath Tristan looked at Sookie "Wow you've really got some strength there Sookie"

"Thanks. I think it's all the whisking"

"Ok you two run along while we set up for the party. I want you back by 2 though"

"Don't you want us to help?"

"No no no. Didn't I teach you anything, no work on your birthday? Now scoot"

Tristan and Rory walked around town for a while before deciding to sit on the bridge and watch the world pass them by. Tristan sat down and Rory sat in front of him, leaning back against him.

"So are you happy?"

"Ecstatic. I can't believe I am actually engaged"

They sat there for a long while. Rory couldn't stop looking at her ring. She loved the way that the sun caught it and made it sparkle. She had never been into jewellery that much but this was one piece that she was definitely into!

Tristan watched Rory watching the ring sparkle

"You are so beautiful"

Rory blushed

"After everything that we have done, you still blush and just by me telling you, you are beautiful"

"What can I say? Sometimes I can still be a Mary"

"You'll always be my Mary"

Rory twisted around and passionately kissed him.

"Well well well. If it isn't the happy couple"

They looked up to see Dean standing in front of them

"Happy Birthday Rory"

"Thankyou"

"So when's the party?"

"Ah, this afternoon, but it is by invitation only"

"I guess mine must have gotten lost in the mail"

"What do you want Dean"

"I want you to get away from him and let me take you home. I'm sure that Lorelai is worried about you"

"Lorelai is not worried about her; she knows exactly where Rory is and who she is with. I think she would be worried if she knew that Rory was with you"

"I really think that you should leave Dean and maybe go and see a doctor or something. I am with Tristan and I will be with him for the rest of my life. Nothing you can say and do is going to change that"

"The first time that he sleeps with you, he is just going to leave you. Why would he stick around after he gets what he wants?"

Tristan just laughed

"What do you think is so damn funny" Dean said getting angry

"What he thinks is funny is that Tristan and I have already slept together. Quite a few times actually and we are actually going stronger"

Dean stood there stunned. Tristan stood up and helped Rory up as well.

"Come on Babe it's nearly 2 we should be getting back"

As they walked past Dean, Tristan patted him on the shoulder "It was nice to see you again Bean"


	7. Telling Everybody

Dean had pretty much left Rory alone after she told him that she was sleeping with Tristan. He had actually found himself a new girlfriend. She was some sweet little blonde thing that followed him around like a puppy dog. She looked like the type of girl that when she got married she would always have dinner on the table by 6 and a martini waiting for her husband as soon as he walked in the door.

Tristan and Rory had told a select few about their engagement and everyone was happy for them. Of course they were surprised because Rory and Tristan were so young, but they would get use to it.

It had been about 2 weeks since Rory's birthday and she was only just now getting the nerve up to tell her Grandparents.

Tristan was joining Rory and Lorelai for Friday night dinner so they could tell Richard and Emily together.

"You ring it"

"No you"

"You're the one with the news"

"And you're the one with the experience"

Tristan reached past them and rang the doorbell himself

"Hey" Lorelai and Rory said.

"Sorry I'm cold and I'm hungry"

"What are you a street bum" Lorelai said just as the new maid opened the door. The maid just gave them all a strange look and then took their coats.

They all walked into the sitting room to find more than Emily and Richard waiting for them

"Mother, Father what are you doing here?"

"Emily phoned earlier this week and invited us for dinner saying that there were some important things we all had to talk about"

They all looked over at Emily who was calmly swirling her drink

"Over the last couple of weeks when Rory and Lorelai came to dinner I have noticed that Rory has been wearing a ring on a very important finger and I thought that we should all be here to hear the explanation"

Rory looked over at Tristan. He just squeezed her hand and stood up.

"Mother, Father, Mr and Mrs Gilmore a couple of weeks ago on Rory's birthday, I asked her to marry me and she happily said yes"

"Are you pregnant Rory?"

"What! NO!"

"Does your Grandfather know about this Tristan?"

"Yes father. Grandfather actually gave me Grandmother's ring to give to Rory"

"You are too young to get married"

"Tristan and I plan on waiting until we finish college before we actually get married. We know we are young, but we also know that we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together"

"Lorelai how can you let this happen?"

"What am I letting happen? Have you really seen these two together? I have never seen Rory happier than when she is with Tristan. I am so proud and overjoyed that my daughter has found her soul mate at this age. I am 34 years old and so far haven't even come close. They are continuing to go to school and getting excellent grades. They both plan on going to college and do well at that also. If they plan to do all this together than I am much happier for it!"

Tristan and Rory just looked at Lorelai and smiled. So far Richard hadn't said anything. He sat in his chair and listened to what everyone else had to say. He then slowly got up and walked over to Tristan and Rory.

"Tristan...Rory...I would like to offer you my heartfelt congratulations"

"Richard!"

"No Emily, Lorelai is right. In the past few weeks I have noticed a change for the better in Rory and I now know that it is because of this young man right here"

Rory stood up and gave her Grandfather a hug and Tristan shook his hand

"Thankyou Grandpa"

"You're' welcome Rory. Now let's go eat"

Most of the dinner was quiet, everyone kept looking around expecting someone to say something but it seemed no one was willing to break the silence. That was until Tristan's mother spoke up.

"So Tristan dear, when are you going to buy Rory an engagement ring"

Everyone looked at her confused

"Ah Mother, Rory already has an engagement ring. That is the reason that you are here tonight"

"Yes but I am sure that Rory wants a ring of her own and one that is a little more elaborate"

"Actually I love this ring. I love that it belonged to Tristan's Grandmother and I am not really into those large ornate rings"

"But that is a DuGray family heirloom my dear"

"And I plan to be a DuGray for the rest of my life"

"But..."

"Leave it alone Mother. It is Rory's ring, Grandfather gave it to me specifically to give to Rory and she will wear it **FOREVER**. Now give it up"

The rest of the dinner was spent in complete silence, but Tristan's mother never took her eyes off of Rory's ring.

After dinner Lorelai, Tristan and Rory walked outside and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That went a little better than expected"

"I am guessing that your mother expected to get this ring eventually"

"More than likely. My mother expects to get a lot of things"

"So Tristan are you staying at our house tonight" Lorelai asked

"Well...I...We"

"It's ok Tristan"

"Um yes that would be great"

"Well I will see you two back at the house"

Tristan and Rory got into Tristan's car and headed to his Grandfather's house to pick up some clothes for him for the weekend.

The house was massive, if you could call it a house. It was definitely a mansion. Compared to this Rory's Grandparents house was miniscule. You could fit the Crap Shack into it fives times over and still have room to spare.

They climbed 3 flights of stairs and down quite a few hallways before they actually got to Tristan's bedroom.

"This place is massive. No wonder you are so fit" Tristan laughed.

As they walked into Tristan's room, Rory gasped. It was huge! It was painted black and red with dark wood furniture. He had a king size bed with black satin sheets and a deep crimson cover. The walls were covered in a mix of expensive art and band posters. Tristan walked off to his right and went into his extremely large walk-in closet. He pulled out an overnight bag and started throwing a few things together. Rory stayed out in his bedroom and had a look around. There was an entertainment unit off against a wall to her left. The TV was huge and he had plenty of DVDs like Fight Club and Pulp Fiction. She walked over to his desk where there was a laptop and a few school papers. There were also a few photos. There was a copy of one of the photos of them from Washington. One of him with his Grandfather. Then there was a photo of a young Tristan sitting on the lap of an older woman. She looked so beautiful and soft. She had gorgeous silver hair tied up in a bun. She had a few wrinkles but she was still a beautiful woman. They both had brilliant smiles on their faces.

Tristan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"That was my Grandmother"

"She was beautiful"

"She was one of the best people I have ever known. She would have adored you. I use to come here every afternoon after school and she would always have a huge plate of Chocolate Chip Cookies or Brownies or some kind of cake that she had made herself. We would sit in the kitchen with a huge glass of milk eating whatever she had made and talk about everything"

"How did she die?"

"It was an aneurism. It was so unexpected. One day she was here the next she was gone"

"I am so sorry Baby"

Rory turned around and kissed him passionately. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss. He walked her backwards until her knees hit the bed. He slowly ran his hand down her back unzipping her dress as he went.

She ran her hands up his chest carefully pushing his dinner jacket to the floor. He had taken his tie off in the car so now it made it easier for Rory to undo his buttons. She slowly undid them one by one.

He slipped her dress off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. She kicked it away along with her shoes. He kissed down her neck sucking on her pulse point. She moaned at the feeling of his lips against her skin. He slowly slipped a strap of her bra off and kissed her shoulder.

She pushed his shirt to the ground letting it join his jacket. She ran her hands over his bare chest feeling every ripple and every muscle. She slowly kissed down his chest following her fingers. Tasting every inch of his chest. She moved her hands down to his belt and undid the buckle, quickly pulling it from the loops and throwing it to the floor. She undid his button and zip letting his pants fall.

He kicked off his shoes, quickly bending down to take off his socks, then kicking his pants off. He undid Rory's bra, slipping it off her shoulders and throwing it away. He looked at Rory's body, taking a mental picture of how beautiful she was. She went to cover herself up feeling a little self-conscious.

"Don't cover-up Baby. You are so beautiful"

She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Tasting his lips, mouth and tongue. He lowered his hands down and grabbed her ass lifting her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around him feeling his growing erection pressing against her wet centre. She pulled herself closer to him grinding her hips

"Mmmm Rory"

Tristan laid them down on the bed. He leaned up on his elbows looking into her eyes

"I love you Rory"

"I love you Tristan with all my heart" he smiled

He kissed her again, slowly moving down her neck. He licked down her chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and biting it. He sucked it, feeling it get hard in his mouth. He licked between her breasts moving to the other nipple. He bit this one a little harder eliciting a moan from Rory. He sucked it making it go hard. He kissed and licked down to her belly button, licking all around it. He left a trail of kisses down to just above her panties. He slipped them down just a little licking a line across the top making her shiver. He slowly pulled her panties down her thighs and legs. Slipping them over her feet he threw them over his shoulder hoping they landed with the rest of their clothes.

He kissed her feet, up her legs, her thighs. He stooped just as he reached her centre pulling her legs up, spreading them just enough. He kissed around the outside teasing her, taunting her. He gently slipped two fingers in her, feeling how wet and ready she was for him. He lightly blew on her clit making her shiver again. He carefully took her clit into his mouth, sucking it as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her.

She was grinding her body down on his fingers and tongue wanting to prolong the pleasure. She arched her back. It felt so good. They had had sex many times before but somehow this felt different. Every touch felt like electricity shooting through her body. It felt like his kiss was burning down to her soul. His other hand reached up squeezing her breast and his hands felt like fire.

"OH GOD TRISTAN"

He thrusted his fingers in and out of her harder and faster. He felt her getting tighter and tighter around his fingers. He was burning for her. He wanted; no he needed all of her. He kept sucking her clit harder and harder. She arched her back again and then she lifted herself up. She kept her hands and feet pressed against the bed but her middle was lifting, like someone was pulling her up with a rope. Tristan just followed still sucking and thrusting until she screamed out in the greatest of pleasure and all her juices flowed into his mouth.

She collapsed back down on the bed seeing stars, feeling like she had been floating.

"I need to be inside of you" Tristan breathed

"I need you inside of me!"

He moved up to her mouth and kissed her deeply letting her taste herself. She spread her legs a little wider giving Tristan the room to slip his body between them. He ripped off his boxers throwing them away. His cock springing out hitting Rory in her pussy making her jump a little. She brought her legs up and he thrusted into her hard and fast. They both felt so hot, like they were on fire.

They both opened their eyes and watched each other the whole time. Neither saying anything but a few moans and groans. Tristan went slow at first and then gradually got faster and faster. Rory wrapped her legs a little tighter around him. They could both feel it. They were both ready to cum at the same time but didn't want to stop. She arched her back and began to see stars. He could feel that he was about to cum and could feel her tightening around him.

She screamed out again just as he screamed out her name

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY"

"Oh baby keep going please, I need more"

"I need more as well"

He pulled her legs up and put them over his arms. Moving in and out of her faster and faster. They still couldn't move their eyes away from each other. She pulled him down for a kiss needing to taste him again. She was definitely addicted to his taste.

"Oh god baby I'm on fire"

He moved faster and harder feeling ready to cum again. Rory was tightening around him tighter and tighter with each thrust. He felt her cum and heard her scream out again but then just as quickly felt her tighten around him again. He kept going wanting to make it good for her as well as for him. She screamed out again, again and again. Each time he would fell her loosen and then just as quickly tighten up again. With the last one he came with her and then collapsed on top of her.

"Oh my god Tristan that was amazing"

"You're telling me. Did you have multiple...?"

Rory giggled "I think I did"

Tristan laughed "OH my god"

"That's what I said"

Tristan quickly looked at the clock and saw that it was already 10pm

"Shit we had better go or your Mum is going to freak"

Rory quickly looked over at the clock

"Shit, how did it get that late?"

"I think we were busy" they both laughed.

As Rory sat up to find her clothes she noticed a framed photo on Tristan's bedside table. It was of her in her uniform sitting on a bench at Chilton reading. She looked so peaceful and serene.

"When did you take this?"

Tristan looked over at the photo

"A while ago"

"Tristan"

"Just before I left for Military School. I took it with me and kept in a book and then when I came home this summer I put it in a frame. I have been in love with you for a VERY long time Rory"

"I am so sorry that I wasted so much time Tristan. I am also sorry for that day I said I hated you. I could never hate you, I love you too much"

"I knew that you never hated me Rory and you didn't waste time. I would have waited for you until we were old and grey"

Rory smiled at him and kissed him

"Come on we had better go"

They quickly got dressed. Tristan had to get new boxer shorts because he had literally ripped his off. Tristan grabbed his bag in one hand and Rory's hand in the other and led her through the labyrinth that was his Grandfather's house.

The drive back to Stars Hollow was pretty quiet but they both had smiles on their faces. Tristan held Rory's hand the whole way home, occasionally kissing her knuckles or her palm.

They pulled up in front of the Crap Shack, parking the car behind Lorelai's Jeep. They got out and went inside to find Lorelai sitting on the couch watching a movie. Tristan put his bag just inside the door and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Rory went over and sat on the couch next to Lorelai

"You two were gone a while. Were you doing something dirty?"

"MUM!"

"Look at you, you're all glowy" Rory smiled "Hah I knew it"

"You are crazy you know that"

"Quickly before Tristan comes out here tell me all the details"

"ALL the details?"

"Well not all but you know"

Rory quickly looked to make sure Tristan was still in the bathroom. "Oh my god Mum it was the best we have ever had! I even had multiple...You know"

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah it was the most amazing feeling of my entire life. At one point I actually felt like I was floating"

"You really are in love aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. When Dean first said it to me I didn't want to say it back and then that day I did it felt like a lie, but every time I say it to Tristan it feels like the most truthful thing I have ever said. He doesn't even have to say it to me for me to know how he feels. He says it all in a look or a touch. It is the best feeling in the world Mum"

"I am so happy for you kid" Rory and Lorelai hugged. Rory opened her eyes to see Tristan leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"A little while. You know it's the same for me. You don't always have to say it for me to know that you feel it" He moved and sat next to Rory wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"Ok enough of that you two. I have a surprise for you" Lorelai pulled them up and into Rory's bedroom. There is the middle of her room sat a new double bed. "I bought it today while you were at school and I had Jess, Luke and Jackson move it in while we were at dinner"

"Thankyou Mum"

"Yeah well I thought that now that you and Tristan are engaged and he will probably be spending a bit more time here that you would need a bigger bed"

Rory looked around her room and noticed a few other things had changed "Mum you bought me a whole new bedroom suite"

"Yeah well the new bed would have made the old furniture seem really old and I didn't want them to have their feelings hurt. It was a good thing that you two took your time because it took them a little longer to get everything in"

Both Rory and Tristan blushed

All the new furniture was Teak and beautiful. She had the bigger bed, two bedside tables, a new large bookcase, a chest of drawers with a large vanity mirror, a wardrobe, a trunk and a new desk. All the furniture matched and even though there was more of it, there seemed to be more space in her bedroom. She could now see all her books and there was a Betty Boop lamp on either bedside table. There was even a new rug on the floor shaped like a giant purple daisy.

"Mum this is too much"

"Call it engagement present sweets for both of you" Rory went and hugged Lorelai

"Thankyou so much Mum"

"Yes, thankyou Lorelai"

"It's my pleasure. I will let you two have a proper look around. Oh if you notice any of your books missing I noticed Jess carrying a bag as he left"

"Damn Dodger" Rory laughed

Rory and Tristan had a good look around. Lorelai had hung up all of Rory's clothes but had left some space and hangers for Tristan's. She had even left the bottom drawer of the dresser empty for him. On the wall above her desk there was a photo board of all of Rory's favourite photos growing up as well as some new one's from Washington. On the desk was the photo of Tristan giving Rory a piggy back ride through the park? On one of the bedside tables there was photo of them at the Summer Festival. They didn't even know the photo had been taken. They looked so in love. Rory opened the drawers of some one of the bedside tables and it had more of her books in there as well as anything else she may have needed during the night. Tristan opened the drawer of the other bedside table and cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Rory crawled over the bed and looked into the drawer. It was filled to the brim with condoms. Someone (She was guessing Lorelai) had taken them out of the box separated them and put them into the drawer

"MUM"

Lorelai came running in "What? What's the matter?" She looked at the open drawer "Oh that. Yes well you see while I love you both I feel that I am too young to be a Grandmother at the moment so I thought a healthy supply may be a good idea"

"Mum"

"Hey after what I heard about tonight I think it was one of my best ideas yet" Lorelai said with a smirk

Tristan was now lying back on the bed holding his sides laughing

"See Tristan finds it funny"

"Fine but please tell me that no one else saw this"

"Well I filled it after everyone else had left but..."

"But...Mum but...What kind of but?"

"You see I was really busy today with work and buying your new furniture that I didn't have enough time to get to the store, so I got Jess to go for me"

Tristan's laugh got even louder

"You have got to be kidding me"

"He didn't seem to mind. He even bought them at Doose's"

"Oh this just keeps getting worse and worse"

"I'm sure it will be fine sweets. I mean who really cares about Jess buying condoms"

"Fine"

"At least tell me that you thought it was a little funny" Rory smirked "Hah I win again. I'll be out here"

SMACK Rory hit Tristan's arm

"Ow. What was that for?"

"You are a lot of help"

"C'mon Mare it was pretty funny. At least you're Mum is ok with us having sex"

"Doesn't make it any less embarrassing" Rory blushed and covered her face

Tristan pulled her closer "Oh poor baby"

They went out and watched a few movies with Lorelai before all of them went to bed. Rory was lying in bed with Tristan right next to her his arm over her. It was about 2am and she was still wide awake.

"Tristan"

"Hhmm"

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I have just been thinking and I don't want to wait"

"Don't want to wait for what?"

"To marry you! I want to get married on New Year's Eve"

"This New Year's Eve?"

"Yeah"

"I would love to marry you then. I'd marry you tomorrow if I could"

"Mum's going to freak"

"Is she going to hate it?"

"No, she'll love it especially when it freaks Grandma right out"

They both went to sleep happy and content with their decision.

The next morning Lorelai was in the kitchen, Tristan had gone in for a shower and Rory went out and got the paper.

Tristan had just gotten under the water when he heard Rory scream. He grabbed a towel and bolted out the front door. Rory and Lorelai were standing in the middle of the front yard staring at the paper.

"What's the matter? Rory, Lorelai?" Rory handed Tristan the paper. There in the middle of the page was a huge ad.

_**Richard and Emily Gilmore of Hartford Connecticut **_

_**are proud to announce the engagement of their Granddaughter**_

_**Lorelai (Rory) Leigh Gilmore**_

_**to**_

_**Tristan Janlan DuGray**_

Underneath was a huge photo of them.

"Oh my mother is good"

"Where did she get this photo? Look it's one from Washington"

Tristan forgot he was standing in the middle of the front yard only wearing a towel until a flash went off in his face.

"What the hell"

"Congratulations Rory doll"

"Thanks Babette. What was the photo for?"

"Oh Patty would never believe me so I thought that I would take a picture"

"I think I had better go in and finish my shower before we get a bigger audience"

Just then Lorelai and Rory's phone rang "I'll get it" Tristan said

He found the phone in the oven and picked up just in time.

"Hello"

"Who's this?"

"You tell me first dude and then I'll tell you"

"This is Christopher Hayden is Lorelai there"

"Yeah I'll just get her for you"

Tristan walked to the front door and yelled out

"Lorelai there is a Christopher calling for you"

"Thanks just leave it there and go finish your shower. Miss Patty is on her way over"

Tristan put the phone by the door and bolted for the shower. Miss Patty was bad enough when he was fully dressed he'd hate to see how she was in just a towel.

Lorelai walked in and picked up the phone

"Hi Chris"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS LORELAI?"

"Chris quit yelling and tell me what the hell you are talking about"

"What I'm talking about...I am talking about the fact that our daughter is engaged to be married"

"My mother called you didn't she?"

"No but that would have been a nicer way to hear about it. I had to read about it in the paper"

"You get the Stars Hollow paper"

"What? No. I read it in the New York Times and Sherry says that there is also an announcement in the Boston Globe"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. She is good"

"So why didn't you tell me Lorelai?"

"I am sorry Chris but it was up to Rory to tell you and she has been very overwhelmed and nervous about telling my parents"

"So this is all true"

"Yes it is true. Tristan asked Rory to marry him on her birthday and she accepted. They are completely in love and this is a really good thing"

"This is ridiculous Lorelai. You cannot let her do this!"

"She is not a little girl anymore Chris. She can make her own decisions and I think this is one of the best decisions that she has ever made!"

"If you are going to let her go through with this, I do not want any part of it"

"If that is your decision then I would be prepared to be cut completely out of Rory's life"

"You would actually do that?"

"No, but Rory would. She is in love with Tristan and he is in love with her and if you don't want to be a part of that then I don't think that Rory would want you to be a part of anything"

"I will talk to her later. I have to go for the moment"

"Fine"

Lorelai hung up and Tristan was standing in the hallway.

"That was Rory's father"

"He's not happy, huh?"

"It seems not"

"Who's not happy with what?"

"Nothing sweets, it doesn't matter. It seems that their is an announcement in quite a few papers"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your Dad called and he said that there is an announcement in the New York Times and the Boston Globe"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. wait a minute that was Dad that you were talking about. He's not happy about Tristan and I is he?"

"I think that he is just in shock. He'll come around"

"Ok well I think that he will be in for a little more shock and so will you"

"I need to sit down don't I"

"That would probably be a good idea. You see Tristan and I were talking last night and we don't want to wait. We want to get married on New Year's Eve"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"Are you angry?"

"No...No not at all. You're right it is a little shocking and fast but I think that it is a beautiful idea"

"You do?" Rory said with a huge smile on her face

"Yes I do. We have a lot of planning to do and we will need a lot of help but we will get this done"

"Thanks Lorelai" Tristan said coming up to them.

"You had better make her seriously happy bucko"

"You bet I will"

"Oh my god we are getting married!"

"We're getting married"

"My little girl is getting married".


	8. Announcing and Psych Wards

A town meeting had been called for that night which gave Rory, Tristan and Lorelai a chance to ask for everyone's help. Until then Rory and Lorelai were going to see Emily, tell her about the wedding and find out she got the picture of Rory and Tristan.

Tristan was going to see his Grandfather and tell him the news as well as phone some important people that he wanted to be there for his wedding. There was one person that may be a little harder to contact but Tristan wanted him there and actually wanted him to be his best-man.

Lorelai and Rory were standing at the front door of the Gilmore house just staring at it.

"Ok we have too much to do to stand out here all day"

"Do we have to tell them? I mean they are only your grandparents. Do you really want them at your wedding anyway?" Rory just gave Lorelai a look "Fine. I knew it was stupid when I said it"

Rory reached over and pushed the doorbell. They waited for a couple of minutes before Emily answered the door while yelling at her current maid.

"Well hello you two. I didn't expect to see you so soon!"

"Hello Grandma"

"Hi Mum"

"Did you girls see the announcement in the paper?"

"Yes and that is why we are here"

"Well come and sit down and we can talk"

They went to the dining room where the table was now covered in wedding books and pictures.

"Grandma what is going on?"

"Well since you actually confirmed my suspicions about your engagement I started doing a bit of planning. Seeing as we have almost 5 years that gives us plenty of time to properly organise things and give you a proper society wedding. Now do you have anymore pictures of you and Tristan, because I just have the one that was published?"

"How did you get that photo?"

"I went to your house and got it!"

"You broke into our house"

"No, of course not. I know that you keep a spare key in the turtle. Now come and have a look at these few things that I have already started"

"Actually that is the other reason we have come to see you! Tristan and I have decided not to wait until after we finish college and we are going to get married this New Year's Eve"

Emily literally spat out the tea she had been drinking

"How can you do that? What about this big wedding that I have been planning?"

"I did not ask you to plan a big wedding. Tristan and I are both 18 now, we can legally get married without our parent's permission but we have their blessing. At least Mum's anyway. We are not going to have a big wedding. We are getting married in Stars Hollow"

"Stars Hollow...How can you get married in Stars Hollow. A town that size certainly cannot accommodate all the people that you are inviting to your wedding"

"What people Mum?"

"Well there are business associates of your father's as well as Tristan's father and Grandfather"

"Grandma we are not inviting business associates. This wedding is for friends and family and we are only inviting family members that we have met and seen more than twice in the last ten years"

"But..."

"No buts Grandma. This is how Tristan and I want our wedding. I would like your help on certain things, but if you are not willing to give it then so be it!"

With that Rory stood up and walked out the door.

"Are you going to let her do this Lorelai?"

"Yes I am Mum. We are going dress shopping tomorrow for ideas we would be happy for you to join us. I will see you later"

Lorelai went outside to find Rory sitting in the Jeep shaking her head and mumbling to herself.

"You know sweetie talking to yourself is the first sign of madness"

"That woman is so infuriating"

"Yes she is"

"I told her that we didn't want a big wedding and she still didn't listen to me"

"Aw sweets she always thought that she would have organising my wedding by now. She will come around. I invited her to come dress shopping with us tomorrow, maybe she will ease off a little"

"I sure hope so. I want her involved in this!"

_MEANWHILE AT THE DUGRAY MANSION_

Tristan walked into his Grandfather's house of course finding his Grandfather in the study.

"Hello Tristan"

"Hello Grandfather"

"How are things going? I heard about the dinner with the Gilmore's last night"

"Yes they really got us with that one"

"You can never surprise Emily Gilmore. Somehow that woman is always 5 steps ahead"

"How does she do that?"

"Who knows? Richard has been married to her for nearly 40 years give or take and I think that even he has no idea"

"Well I have some news that even Emily Gilmore may be a little surprised about, though she is probably hearing it at this very moment. Rory and I have decided that we do not want to wait and we are getting married on New Year's Eve"

"Well that is the best news that I have had in quite a while. Congratulations Tristan"

"Thankyou Grandfather. We would like you to be involved in this wedding as much as possible"

"I would be delighted to. First I would like to meet Rory"

"Of course. How about Monday afternoon after school"

"That is a perfect time. You know that your parents aren't going to be too happy about this!"

"Yes well it is something that they are just going to have to deal with"

"There's not much else that you can do! How did they take it last night?"

"Well Dad wasn't too happy, saying that we were too young and Mum got snotty because Rory had Grandmother's ring"

"I thought there may have been a couple of problems with that. As soon as your father brought your mother home she honed in on that ring. Her commenting on it was actually the first thing that she said to your Grandmother. Your Grandmother always wanted you to have it though. I'm guessing that your mother expected it to give it to her"

"Why would I give it to her?"

"This is your mother we are talking about here. She is even more of a mystery than Emily Gilmore"

"I had better go Grandfather. There is a town meeting in Stars Hollow tonight and Rory wants me to be there"

"Already got you on a short leash. I like her more and more"

"Very funny Grandfather. We will see you Monday afternoon"

"So are you staying with her until then?"

"Yeah I am. I just need to grab my uniform from upstairs"

"Well please tell Maria that you won't be here. I got an earful last night because you didn't inform her that you wouldn't be home for dinner"

"Ok I will"

Tristan went and got his uniform, told Maria he wouldn't be home for the next few days. Just before he was about to leave he remembered the other reason that he had come to see his Grandfather

"Grandfather"

"Did you talk to Maria?"

"Yes she gave me a very large box of cookies and cupcakes as punishment"

"Oh her punishments are always hell aren't they?" Janlan said sarcastically

"Oh definitely! Grandfather I was hoping that you could help me find someone"

"Anyone in particular?"

"Yes, my friend Finn Morgan. He has been my best friend since we were 5 years old and I want him to be my best-man"

"Haven't you got his phone number?"

"I do but it's not in range or something and I don't have the time with the wedding and school to go chasing after him"

"Well I'll see what I can do"

"Thankyou"

With that Tristan left, got in his car and made his way back to Stars Hollow. He knew that he would be alone for most of the afternoon. Lorelai and Rory said that they were going to do some shopping after going to see Emily. He thought that he might catch up on some sleep. Being around the Gilmore's can definitely be a little tiring.

As he drove up to the Crap Shack, he noticed Babette in the front yard hitting someone with a shoe. The other person looked like they had been tied to the tree in the front yard. When Tristan took a closer look he saw that it was Dean. As soon as he saw that he got straight on the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Jess, it's Tristan"

"Hey man. What's up?"

"You want some entertainment"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Come over to Rory's and you will see when you get here. You may want to hurry"

He hung up the phone, got out of his car and sat on the hood. He was pissing himself laughing watching the scene in front of him. Babette had to be about half the size of Dean and she was beating the crap out of him with her shoe. He must have done something bad, because even though Babette could give your ass a good pinch, she was one of the sweetest women that Tristan had ever met.

It had taken Jess less than five minutes to get to the Crap Shack where he found Tristan sitting on the hood of his car.

"Hey man. So what's so entertaining?"

Tristan just pointed over to the tree where Babette was still hitting Dean with her shoe. Jess began pissing himself laughing

"Is that Dean?"

"Yep"

"And is Babette hitting him with her shoe?"

"Yep" They both cracked up laughing.

They must have sat there for about half an hour watching Babette. Every couple of minutes she would stop hitting Dean and start pacing in front of him then she would go back to hitting him again. She kept calling him a little creep and a pervert.

After a while it had looked like she had given up because she had put her shoe back on and stalked off across the yard back to her house. A minute or so later she came back carrying one of her cement gnomes.

Just as she was raising it above her head to smash down on Dean's, Tristan and Jess decided it was time to step in. They got to Babette just as she was bringing the gnome down, Tristan grabbing it out of her hands as Jess stepped in front of her.

"Whoa Babette he seriously isn't worth that"

"Little Creep Pervert"

"Why don't you come and sit down and I will make you a cup of coffee"

A little while later Jess and Tristan were sitting out on the front step drinking a soda just as Lorelai and Rory came home. They hadn't bothered untying Dean. Other than the fact that found it seriously funny that a little woman like Babette could tie Dean to a tree, after what Babette had told them neither of them wanted to touch him.

Rory and Lorelai looked at Jess and Tristan and then over at Dean tied to the tree

"What the hell happened?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Oh we didn't"

"You didn't?"

"Nope!"

"Then who did"

"Babette" Tristan and Jess said at the same time.

"Why would Babette tie Dean to a tree?"

"Well it seems Babette is having a couple of problems with her shower so she came over here to use one of ours. It seems that while she was in the shower, Dean also made his way into the house. Hearing the shower and probably thinking it was Rory, Dean opened the door and stood there watching."

"Eww"

"Oh that's not all. Seeing who he thought was Rory in the shower, he started jerking off. He must have been deep into it because Babette said that he didn't notice her turn off the shower and get out. Seeing him there Babette cracked him over the head with a vase. She got dressed then dragged him outside and tied him to the tree with some rope she found. That's when she started hitting him with her shoe. She was about to hit him with one of her gnomes when Jess and I stopped her. We took her inside and I gave her some coffee and now she's asleep on the couch"

"Coffee put her to sleep?"

"Yes or it could have been the fact that it was more whisky than actual coffee"

"That was probably a good idea! So why is Dean still tied up?" Lorelai said

"Well we thought that it was funny and after hearing what he was doing in the bathroom neither of us wanted to touch him" Jess answered

"Well I'm not untying him"

"Mum"

"No way that is gross. You use to date him you do it!"

"What? No way!"

"Well we can't just leave him there"

"Call his parents. They can come and take his skeezy ass home or to the psych ward"

"Wow sweetie"

"Well that is seriously gross Mum"

"Yeah it is gross"

Lorelai went inside and the kids waited outside still staring at Dean. Dean had tried to untie himself from the ropes but gave up when he realised it was useless. Every couple of minutes either Jess or Tristan would snicker at the sight of Dean. There were distinctive bruises on his face in the shape of the heel of Babette's shoe.

Lorelai came out and sat with them as they waited for Dean's parents to come and get him. Rory sat between Tristan's legs and leaned back against him, with Jess and Lorelai on either side.

It wasn't long before Dean's parents showed up. His father went and untied him as his mother came over to the people on the stairs.

"How could you do this to my son?"

"Hey we weren't the ones that tied him to the tree"

"Why did you have to break-up with him in the first place Rory?"

"I am in love with someone else. I wanted to be with someone else"

"I was in love with someone else but married Dean's Father seeing as I was pregnant with his baby. Don't you think a baby should be with their father?"

"I'm not pregnant"

"What do you mean?"

Rory looked around at the others "Am I speaking English?"

"Yeah babe!"

"I mean that I AM NOT PREGNANT!"

"Dean said that you were pregnant with his baby, but you wanted to be someone with money so you started dating him" she said pointing towards Tristan

"Mrs Forrester I never slept with Dean, at all. I was a virgin when I got together with Tristan"

"I heard you in his room having sex"

"When?"

"At the beginning of the summer vacation. About a week after that wedding"

"Well it wasn't me. I left for Washington 2 days after the wedding and was gone for six weeks. So it seriously wasn't me. Even if it were me I am still not pregnant"

"Why would Dean lie to me?"

"I really think that Dean has a few problems and maybe he should get seen to"

"How can you say that?"

"Mrs Forrester he came into our home and walked into our bathroom where someone was in the shower and started jerking off. That is not normal!"

"Are you going to press charges?"

"That is not up to us. It is up to Babette. She was the one that was in the shower!"

"Fine thankyou. Before I go do you think that I can have the ring back? It is only the decent thing to do"

"What ring?"

"Dean said that he gave you an engagement ring. Aren't you wearing it at the moment? Which I think is a little cruel if you are with another man"

"This is my engagement ring from Tristan. Dean never asked me to marry him"

"He didn't"

"No"

"He said that he asked you on your birthday"

"No it was Tristan that asked me on my birthday. I broke-up with Dean the day that he came home from Chicago"

"Yes but he said that you got back together when he went to get you from Chilton"

"Mrs Forrester this is getting us nowhere. Dean has been lying to you! I never slept with him. I am not pregnant. We broke up when he came back from Chicago and did not get back together. Yes I am engaged, but I am engaged to Tristan and this was his Grandmother's ring that he gave to me"

"Are you sure?"

"Well seeing as we are talking about my life and I was the one that was living it, then yes I am sure!"

"Ok then"

With that she went back to the car where her husband and Dean were waiting for her.

"Wow he really did flip his beanies" Jess said

"Yeah and I think his mother isn't that far behind him" Lorelai answered

"They use to seem so normal"

"We never knows what happens behind closed doors Hun"

"I had better get back. I told Luke that I was only going to be half an hour and that was about 3 hours ago. Thanks for the call Tristan" Jess said sticking his fist out

"No problem man" Tristan said bumping Jess' fist with his

Jess walked off leaving Rory, Tristan and Lorelai on the front step.

"Well I am going to go and check on Babette and then I am going to scrub down the bathroom" They all laughed and then kind of cringed at the thought of why Lorelai had to clean the bathroom.

"How did it go with your Grandmother?"

"Oh, she was already planning the wedding she wanted for us when we graduated college"

"Huge?"

"Oh yeah. I saw pictures of Ice sculptures and dancing babies"

"Dancing babies?"

"Yeah for some reason my grandmother has a thing for them. She had tried to help Sookie plan her wedding and had dancing babies for that as well"

"What did she say when you told her that we have moved up the wedding?"

"Exactly what we thought she would say. I yelled at her, which I hate myself for. Mum invited her to the dress shopping tomorrow so we will see if she comes and how it all goes"

"Well that doesn't sound too bad"

"No I think she was just in shock and she just needs a little time. How did it go with your Grandfather?"

"He is happy for us and he wants to meet you. I told him we would come by on Monday afternoon after school"

"Yeah that would be great. I'd love to meet him"

"Oh his maid Maria sent home some Cupcakes and cookies"

"Oooh Yum. What did she send those home for?"

"That's what she classes as punishment for not telling her that I wasn't going to be home for dinner"

"Wow harsh punishment. Are they bad or anything?"

"No. There are just a lot of them!"

"Not for long with us around"

By the time that Tristan and Rory had made their way back inside Lorelai had already eaten 3 cupcakes and 2 cookies.

"They good Mum?"

"Oh my god, don't tell Sookie but these are the best baked goods that I have ever tasted. Where did they come from?"

"My Grandfather's maid made them"

"Oooh I love her"

"I'll tell her that"

"Your Grandfathers place is huge and he only has one maid?"

"There is a team of cleaners that come in 3 times a week, but most of the time it is just Maria. She has been there for as long as I can remember and she is the best! A lot of the time if it wasn't my Grandfather kicking my ass into gear it was Maria"

"She's sounds nice"

"Yeah she really is"

"We had better get ready for the town meeting"

"It's not for another hour"

"Yeah but I want to go to Luke's for dinner first and pick up some supplies to throw at Taylor in case he gets on my nerves"

"Sounds good to me"

They all got changed and went to Luke's for dinner. Tristan was still surprised sometimes at how much those two could eat and they still had brilliant figures. Lorelai was true to her word and got a serving on fries to go to throw at Taylor. This was going to be Tristan's first town meeting and he was seriously interested to see how it would go.

Just as they were leaving Jess and Luke followed them out the door locking it behind them.

"You two are going to the town meeting" Lorelai said

"Yeah Taylor says that he has something about Jess to discuss with us all"

"What did you do this time Dodger?"

"Nothing that I know of!"

When they walked in the meeting was just about to start

"Ok people...People please quiet down we have a few things to talk about tonight"

"What else is new Taylor?"

"Yes, well the first issue I want to discuss is Jess Mariano"

"I haven't done anything Taylor"

"On the contrary. You were seen yesterday buying large quantities of prophylactics and I would like you to tell me what you plan on doing with them"

"What do you think I am going to do with them?"

Rory had really started to blush. Jess had bought so many because of Lorelai's practical joke and now it was a topic of a town meeting

"Please Jess I would like you to tell us all what you are going to do with them"

"You can't be serious. If you don't know what they are used for then I am definitely not going to be the one that explains it to you" Everyone laughed

"So you are telling me that you purchased them for the recommended usage"

"That's what I am saying!"

"Fine"

Jess leaned over to Lorelai and whispered to her "You owe me big time"

"The next item on the agenda is the engagement of our very own Rory Gilmore to one Tristan DuGray"

"Hey" Lorelai, Rory and Tristan yelled

"That is not a topic for a town meeting Taylor. That is something personal between Rory and Tristan"

"Did you know Lorelai that he has been seen coming in and out of your house on frequent occasions and that he was sent away to Military School for almost a year?"

"Hey I am sitting right here"

"What does any of that have to do with them getting married?"

"Do we want Rory to marry this type of person? I think that we should put it to a vote"

"You are seriously bent Taylor. I am not going to sit here and let you all vote on whether I should marry the man that I love. I know about Tristan's past as does my mother and he has changed for the better, not that he was all that bad in the first place. The main reason that I came here tonight was to inform you all that Tristan and I have decided to get married this New Year's Eve and we were hoping for the town's help and support"

Rory sat back down and Tristan and Lorelai hugged her. Once Rory had sat down Miss Patty stood up and pushed Taylor out of the way.

"Rory I think that I can speak for the entire town when I say that we will give you any help and support that you need"

"But..."

"Shush Taylor. You added this to the list without anyone's agreement and they are right, it definitely is not up for discussion. All those in favour of helping out with Rory and Tristan's wedding raise your hands"

The whole town meeting including Taylor raised their hands

"Thankyou everyone" Rory said

As they were walking out Lane stopped them

"Did you guys hear about Dean?"

"What about him?"

"His parents took him to see a shrink this afternoon and the doctor put him directly in the psych ward"

"Wow. I hope he gets the help he needs"

"Ah can you give us a second?" Rory said looking at Tristan and Lorelai, with that she pulled Lane aside.

"Lane I was wondering if you would be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Oh my god, definitely!"

"Thankyou. Tomorrow we are going to have a look at some dresses. Do you want to come with us?"

"That would be great"

"We'll pick you up tomorrow"

"I'll be ready. I had better go. I am only supposed to be out long enough to go to the town meeting"

"Ok, see you tomorrow"

Rory skipped back to Lorelai and Tristan ecstatic that Lane had said yes. She didn't doubt it but actually knowing it made her feel so much better.

"What was that all about sweets?"

"I just asked Lane to be one of my bridesmaids and she agreed"

"How many bridesmaids do you plan on having?"

"Three"

"Three. Who else?"

"Well I was going to ask Paris and I was hoping that you would be my maid of honour"

Lorelai hugged Rory and they jumped around

"So I am guessing that's a yes?"

"That is definitely a yes!"

"Let's get home. I need to call Paris before it gets too late"


	9. Shopping

Rory and Tristan were awoken on Sunday by a very bubbly Lorelai jumping up and down on their bed.

"Up, up, up"

"Sleeping go away"

"You can't sleep, you have to get up"

"Sunday, no school"

"You're right there is no school but there is shopping"

Rory snuggled in closer to Tristan

"Too comfy"

"If I was sleeping next to a Brad Pitt look-alike then I would be comfy as well, but you still have to get up"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't get up then your dear Grandmother is going to buy you a dress that makes you look like a giant meringue and I will let her because you made me spend the whole day alone with my mother"

"You are an evil, evil woman"

"Yes I am and imagine how much more evil I could be if I had to spend the whole day alone with Emily Gilmore"

Rory sat up which pleased Lorelai enough to stop jumping on the bed and leave her alone to wake-up a bit. Tristan was rubbing small circles on her back with his thumb.

"Your mother is way too peppy in the morning. How many cups of coffee did she have this morning?"

Lorelai poked her head through the door "Six"

"Jeez Mum"

"Hey I have to have something to get through the day with my mother"

"Is Grandma coming here?"

"Yes she said that she was hiring a car to take us all"

"Cool"

"Is Paris coming?"

"Yeah she said that she would be here around 10. I had better go shower"

"Where something pretty and easy to get in and out of"

"Oooh I like the sound of that" Tristan said with a smirk

"So she can try on dresses. Boy you have a dirty mind"

"All the better to seduce her with my dear"

Lorelai and Rory just shook their heads. Rory threw on her robe and went and had her shower, leaving Tristan in bed.

By the time that she got out of the shower Paris and Lane were already there.

"Hi. Sorry just running a little behind"

"That's fine I'm early" Paris said

"Weren't we going to pick you up Lane?"

"Yeah but Mama left for went to a bible study after church so I came straight here"

"Cool. I am just going to get dressed"

She went into her bedroom and shut her door finding Tristan was still lying in bed.

"Lazy Bones. Are you ever going to get up?" Rory said slipping off her robe to get dressed

"I was, but at the moment I am getting quite an excellent show so I think that I will stay right here"

Rory threw the towel that was wrapped around her head at him "Mum's right you do have a dirty mind"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively

"No way Mister. Not only do I not have time but my mother, Paris and Lane is just out there and my grandmother is due any minute"

"Buzz Kill"

Rory just poked her tongue out at him and continued getting dressed. She was going to wear a black dress and underwear, but remembering that she was going to be trying on white dresses, she didn't think that it was a good idea.

She found a white set that she had bought in Washington. It was a nice lacy bra with a lace thong.

"Hey why haven't you worn that for me?"

"Maybe if you're a good boy" She said stealing his trademark smirk

She slipped a light blue dress over the top and found a light sweater. She did her hair pulling the top half into a ponytail while she let the rest flow and curl down her back. She put on some light make-up and she was done. Now all she had to do was search the house and find the shoes that went with her outfit.

"MUM have you seen my blue strappy shoes with the chunky heel"

"Check the oven"

"Do you guys actually ever cook in that oven?"

"Where would we put our shoes then?"

"Why do I even ask?" Tristan said getting up and following Rory out.

Rory went through the shoes that were in the oven and of course found the ones she was looking for as well as the purse that went with that outfit as well.

"Unbelievable" Tristan said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Your school work and almost every aspect of your Chilton life is so organised and I come here and you are almost the complete opposite"

"You say it like it's a bad thing"

"No. You just never stop surprising me. As soon as I think that I have you all figured out you do something that changes everything"

"Like what?"

"Like our first kiss at Madeline's party. Our second kiss in Washington. You saying that you would marry me. You surprise me everyday Rory Gilmore and I hope that it never stops"

Rory stood up on her tip toes and gently kissed him running her tongue over his bottom lip.

"Ah Ah don't start anything you can't finish, especially when I know what you're wearing under that dress"

Rory gave her best puppy dog look and stuck out her bottom lip "Meany"

"I don't think so missy because now I have to go and have a cold shower" Rory laughed

Emily pulled up in front of Lorelai and Rory's house in the limousine that she had hired for the day and noticed that there were already a few cars parked in from of the house. The driver opened the door and she stepped out looking at the house. Even though she thought it was a small house and could never live there herself, she always though that it looked quite cosy.

"Hello Mrs Gilmore"

Emily turned around to see Sookie coming up the road.

"Oh Hello Sookie. Are you coming with us today?"

"Yes. Lorelai called me last night"

"Oh that would be lovely."

"Are they coming out or are they still getting ready?"

"Oh, I don't know. I only just got here myself"

"Well knowing Rory and Lorelai we had better go in. Who knows how long they will be?"

They walked up to the front door and Sookie walked straight in

"It's not locked!"

"No they hardly ever lock it. Only when they are going to be out all day. Not that it's much use; everyone knows where the spare key is hidden"

Just as they walked in the front door they heard someone yell "SURPRISE" from upstairs. A minute later Rory came bolting down the stairs carrying a pile of clothes and a camera laughing uncontrollably.

"Rory Gilmore get your ass back here" Tristan came running down the stairs after her wearing nothing but a towel and dripping wet.

Rory ran to one end of the couch while Tristan stayed at the other

"Give me that camera"

"Nope" Rory said bouncing up and down.

Tristan darted around one way so Rory went the other. Lane and Paris just lifting their legs and letting her pass. Both laughing as much as Rory.

Rory ran past Emily and Sookie not noticing them and into the kitchen with Tristan hot on her tail. She ran around the other side of the kitchen table and his behind Lorelai.

Emily, Sookie, Paris and Lane came to the door of the kitchen to see how it was going to end.

Rory bounced up and down behind Lorelai dangling the camera up in the air

"Give me that camera Rory"

"I thought that you liked it when I kept surprising you!"

"Yeah, but not by taking a photo of my naked ass while I'm in the shower"

"Ooh let me see" Lorelai chimed in

"LORELAI" Emily scolded

"Mum"

"Grandma"

"Mrs Gilmore" Tristan looked down at what he was wearing turned bright red and quickly darted into Rory's bedroom

"What is going on here?"

"Sorry Grandma. We were...I was..."

"Yes well, Lorelai can I talk to you for a moment?" Emily turned and walked back to the living room

"Why do I get into trouble?"

"Lorelai Please"

"Yes Mum" Lorelai followed her mother to the living room.

"Lorelai what is going on here?"

"They were just having some fun Mum"

"Why was he even in the shower in the first place?"

"Most people do shower of a morning"

"Why didn't he shower before he came here?"

"He stayed here last night mother"

"Please tell me that he slept on the sofa"

"Well...!"

"Oh my god Lorelai. They could be doing anything in that bed"

"Mum they are both 18 and they are getting married I don't see any problem with it"

"Lorelai, how could you?"

"Get with times mother. They are seriously in love and if anyone were to forbid them from seeing each other then they would just sneak around. I do not want that for my daughter. I have accepted her relationship with Tristan and part of that relationship is that they sleep together. What did you think would happen when they got married? They would only see each other at school and then go to their separate homes of an evening"

"Of course not Lorelai, don't be silly"

Rory, Tristan, Sookie, Paris and Lane came out into the living room. Tristan now dry and fully dressed.

"Sorry about that Grandma"

"Yes sorry Mrs Gilmore"

"It's fine, just a little unexpected. We have a busy day we should get going"

"Well you ladies have a lovely day" Tristan said

Emily watched as everyone gathered up their things and walked out the door. As she looked back to see what Rory was doing she caught a private moment between her and Tristan.

He was resting his forehead against hers and they were looking into each others eyes. They were murmuring a couple of things before they gently kissed and Rory stepped away. Tristan ran his hand down Rory's arm as she walked away. Just as they were about to let go Tristan stopped Rory and kissed her on her palm then let her go. He watched her as she walked away. As Rory passed Emily, she noticed the sweet smile on Rory's face.

_"Lorelai was right. They are in love"_ Emily thought to herself.

"Have a nice day Mrs Gilmore"

"Yes, thankyou Tristan"

They sat in the limousine in all feeling a little awkward. Paris, Lane and Rory chatted about something or other, Lorelai and Sookie doing the same. Emily on the other hand just sat and watched Rory. She watched how her eyes sparkled. How her smile covered her entire face. She watched that even when Rory was speaking every few minutes she would glance down at her engagement ring and if it were even possible her smile would get a little bigger.

They arrived at a store in Hartford and all piled out. Just as Rory was about to get out Emily stopped her.

"Rory can I speak to you for a moment"

"Yeah sure Grandma. Listen I am sorry about earlier I was just having some fun with Tristan"

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I just wanted to tell you that I am so happy for you that you truly found love"

"Thankyou Grandma"

"When I was told before that you were in love I didn't really believe it. I thought that you were too young and that it was just a school girl infatuation, but earlier as we were leaving I saw the way that you and Tristan were with each other and I have been watching you and have never seen you happier or more content"

Rory reached over and hugged Emily. "Thankyou so much Grandma"

They got out of the car to the waiting group'

"Everything ok?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah everything is fine"

They walked into the store and all of them just stood there shocked. It was like a sea of white and cream. So many dresses in different styles and sizes. How the hell was Rory going to choose?

A woman came over to them and looked Lorelai up and down and said

"I have the perfect dress for you"

"That's nice but we are not here for me. We..."

She was cut off by the woman looking at Sookie and saying "Oh sorry, well I have some perfect dresses for you as well."

"That's nice but I am already married"

"Oh...I...Um"

"We are here for my daughter" Lorelai said putting her arm around Rory

"I'm sorry but we don't do debutante dresses"

"No I am here for my wedding dress"

"Oh ok then. Feel free to look around"

With that she walked away leaving them all there

"For you she has the perfect dress, but for me she leaves us to look around"

Emily went after the woman when she heard Rory say that

"Excuse me Miss"

"Yes Ma'am"

"We came here to find a wedding dress for my Granddaughter and I do not think it is very professional of you to take one look at her and then just leave. Just because she is younger than most does not mean that she does not deserve a beautiful dress"

"I'm sorry Ma'am"

"Well sorry is not good enough. I find you extremely rude and ill-mannered and you have just lost our business"

With that Emily turned around and walked out of the store with the rest of the group following her. Lorelai laughing at her mother and the shocked expression on the other woman's face.

"Come on ladies we are going to New York" Emily said when they got outside

"New York, Grandma are you sure?"

"Positive. That is where we should have gone in the first place. If you want one of the most beautiful wedding dresses in the world, then you go to New York"

They all got back into the limo and Emily told the driver to go to New York.

"Wow this is my first time in New York" Lane said

"Do you need to call your Mum?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Plus I said that I was spending the day with you looking for dresses, she doesn't have to know where"

"I can't believe that you actually told her where you were going and she let you go"

"She said that I would be a moral voice and help you choose a dress that was appropriate"

"Oooh I would hate to see Mama Kim's idea of an appropriate dress"

"Oh I have seen my wedding dress. Mama has it in the attic. It has pants!"

"It has pants?"

"Oh yeah and could probably fit you, me and Paris in it"

"Ouch" Everyone laughed

"What about your wedding dress Grandma?"

"Oh it was very beautiful. It was a lot like your debutant dress, but a little longer and flowed so beautifully. I wore my hair up with a gorgeous tiara."

"It sounds beautiful Grandma"

"Do you know what you want Rory?"

"I have a couple of ideas. I really think I want a slimline dress where the bottom flares out to a train behind the dress. I loved my debutant dress but I want something different and a little easier to go to the bathroom in"

"Oh yes that can be a little difficult in a big dress. I remember my mother and sister had to help me once and even with all three of us it was extremely difficult. We only tried it once and then I held it after that"

"Did Tristan say what he would want to see you in?" Sookie asked

Rory went bright red and looked down at her ring

"Yeah he did, but nothing I could repeat in polite company"

"Typical teenage boy answer?" Paris asked

"Actually I think it is the typical male answer" Lorelai said

"Men usually have no idea when it comes to weddings. Richard had no idea all the plans that went into our wedding. All he knew was that he had to put his tux on and stand at the end of the aisle and wait for me"

"Have you and Tristan talked about much?"

"Not really it has all happened so quickly. I thought that I would get the dress out of the way and the rest would come easily. We know that we don't want a huge wedding and that we are getting married in Stars Hollow but other than that there's nothing"

"Well you are right about the dress and it is also something that you can do without Tristan"

"Have you thought about a guest list?"

"Tristan is doing his today and most of mine is just the people from Stars Hollow. I guess I had better really think about it so we can get some invitations printed"

"Are there any international guests?" Emily asked

"I think only Tristan's best man"

"Oh and where is he from?"

"Australia, I think? Tristan said that he is having a bit of trouble tracking him down, but asked his Grandfather for some help."

"Oh well Janlan should be able to find him"

"I hope so. Tristan really wants Finn as his best man. They have been friends since they were really young"

"Oh look, here we are"

"Maybe you should go first Mum so we don't get stone-walled again" Lorelai said to Emily

They all got out of the Limo. Lane was in awe at the size of it all. Rory had been to New York a few times but still loved the city. It was so big and so many people. Just the thought of all the possible book stores, but today she was here for a specific reason.

They all walked into the store. Emily did it with such grace, but also making her presence known. As soon as she walked in two women came up to her asking if she would like their help.

"Yes I am Emily Gilmore and this is my Granddaughter Rory" She said pulling Rory forward "She will be getting married on New Year's Eve and we would like to see some gowns in her size"

"Yes Ma'am. Is there any style in particular that you are going for?" The woman said looking at Rory

"There is but I would like to see a few different styles in case I find something else that I like"

"Well I am sure we can find you the perfect dress"

They were all set up in a viewing room with anything they could possibly need. The two women scurried about the store picking quite a few different dresses in Rory's size.

Emily, Lorelai, Sookie, Paris and Lane all sat on some sofas and chairs while Rory went and tried on her first dress. They had been supplied with some beverages and waited patiently.

The first dress that Rory came out in was a lot like her debutant dress, but it was strapless and a little shorter.

Rory stood up on the small stage thing and looked in the mirrors provided. Everyone looked and kind of screwed up their noses

"Well Hun?"

"I don't think I like strapless and I would prefer a bit more length"

"Yeah strapless you would be pulling it up all the time and if it were any tighter you couldn't breathe"

The women pulled all the strapless out of the gowns that they picked and returned them to the floor

"So next?" Rory asked

"Yep definitely next" Everyone answered

Rory's next dress definitely wasn't strapless. It was a full gown again with many layers of tulle underneath, but this time it reached the floor. It also had full length sleeves and a high bodice. It was covered in beading and had heaps of buttons. The woman that was helping do her up actually got cramps in her fingers from doing all the buttons.

Rory walked out and all she heard was "Whoa"

"I think it's a bit much"

"Mama Kim would love that"

"I think that clinches it. Anything that Mama Kim would like is definitely in the no pile" Lorelai said

"I think I was right about the full skirt. This thing ways a ton and I definitely don't want to be weight lifting on my wedding day"

"I don't think the full sleeves are good either"

"Yeah they are kind of hot"

"Next" everyone said

Again pulled the unwanted designs from the collection

When Rory saw the next dress, she knew that it wasn't really her, but she thought she would try it on anyway, maybe seeing it on would change her mind.

It was a spaghetti strapped lace dress that was much fitted and went down into a long train.

She walked or more like shuffled out and showed everyone. The dress was so tight that she couldn't even stand up on the stage thing

"Well you look beautiful sweets, but..."

"Yeah I know. I feel like Morticia Addams in white underwear"

"Tristan would love it. He wouldn't stop drooling!" Paris said

"Yeah and that's what I want. To look back at my wedding photos and my husband to be covered in drool" Rory said sarcastically "This is definitely a no. The straps keep slipping as well"

The women pulled all the tight and spaghetti strapped gowns

The next gown Rory slipped on, she felt like it was the one. The women zipped her up and slipped a veil into her hair. Everything about it felt right.

She walked out into the viewing room and everyone gasped

"This is it isn't it?"

"Oh yeah sweets I really think that is the one"

Rory stepped up on the stage and looked in the mirror and broke into a huge smile. It was a white sleeveless gown that was slimline and flowed down into a long train. The train had a loop at the very end so she could hold it up when she danced. It had a bit of a v-neck that showed off a bit of cleavage. It was everything that she wanted.

"You look beautiful Rory"

"This is definitely it. I felt it as soon as I put it on and it fits perfectly"

A tear fell down Lorelai's cheek and she quickly wiped it away

"Are you ok Mum?"

"Yeah sweets, these are happy tears. You just look so beautiful"

"Thankyou Mum" Rory said hugging Lorelai

"Rory, your Grandfather and I would like to buy this for you!"

"I can't let you do that Grandma"

"Nonsense. We are extremely happy for you and if you find the perfect dress then you must have it. This dress looks like it was made for only you"

Now it was Rory's turn to cry "Thankyou so much Grandma"

"It's my pleasure Rory"

Rory went back and changed into her regular clothes giving her dress one last look before the women careful put it in a box and tied it up.

She stepped back out to be with her waiting group

"Ok what about bridesmaids?"

"Well I thought that you could pick a colour and then I would make the dresses to suit each one of us"

"That would be great Mum"

They walked out of the store. The limo driver carrying the precious boxes. Rory having also bought a veil. He placed them carefully in the trunk of the limo and opened the doors for the ladies.

"Where to now ladies" He said with a smile

"Well that went a little faster than expected how about we spend the day here and do some more shopping. Maybe Rory will get some more ideas about what she wants for her wedding"

"That would be great. Thanks Grandma" Rory said looking at everyone else who was nodding in agreement.

They spent the rest of the day going almost everywhere. Tristan had given Rory a credit card telling her to get anything she wanted or needed. At first she felt weird taking it and when she did use it, it was only for a few serious things for the wedding.

They had found some gorgeous dark navy blue material for the bridesmaid's dresses. Shoes that went perfectly with the material and shoes that went with her dress. She had bought some really sexy underwear to go under her dress from Victoria's Secret. Tristan was going to love it. They had also found a blue garter belt.

She had tried to find some jewellery for her and her bridesmaids but nothing seemed to be the right thing. She didn't have to get everything today but she felt like she was on a roll.

There were a couple of other things that she really liked for the reception but she wanted to talk about it all with Tristan before she picked them all out.

The major stuff was done though and she was now getting seriously excited.

She was getting married!


	10. Meetings and Aftermath

Monday morning Rory was as nervous as hell. Not only was this the first day back at school after Emily decided to announce to the world that she and Tristan were getting married, but she was also meeting Janlan DuGray this afternoon.

What if he didn't like her? What if she made a horrible first impression?

She was standing at her mirror, trying to put her hair up in a ponytail but failing miserably. She was too nervous to do anything.

Tristan sat on their bed packing his bag for school, watching her. "It's going to be fine Mare!"

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"He is going to love you"

Rory gave up trying to do her hair. She ran a brush through it and put on a headband to keep her hair out of the way.

Tristan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. Both of them looking at each other in the mirror.

"I don't care who likes you and who doesn't because I love you with all my heart and come New Year's Eve I will be marrying you. My Grandfather is going to love you, not just because I do but because you are a great person"

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Make everything better with just a few words"

"I am just that good" he said with his trademark smirk

"And there is Mr Ego" Rory said laughing

"My head felt like it was shrinking so I needed a bit of a boost"

"We are rubbing off on you aren't we?"

"Probably. Come on we had better go. You are definitely going to need coffee before we go to school"

"You're right about that Mister"

They went and got Rory's coffee. Thankfully Luke was too busy with Lorelai's antics to notice that it was Rory that was practically inhaling the coffee. She had 4 cups at the diner and got 2 cups to take with her. She also finished Tristan's to-go cup when he wasn't paying attention.

They pulled into Chilton and Rory made no attempt of getting out of the car

"You have to get out eventually babe"

"Everyone will be talking"

"Let them talk"

"I hate the talk"

"I know but if we don't go in then they are just going to talk more"

They got out of the car and walked into Chilton. Everyone watched her as she walked in. Some people pointed. There were plenty of whispers a few points. Rory was sure that she heard "Pregnant" a couple of times. Now she was getting angry.

As they got to their lockers Louise, Paris and Madeline were waiting for them

"Hello Ladies"

"When were you going to tell us?"

"We told you that we were engaged"

"Yes but you didn't tell us that you were pregnant"

"I AM NOT PREGNANT. Jeez. Can't we just get married without everyone thinking that I am pregnant?"

"I told you she wasn't pregnant" Paris said

"I just heard all the rumours"

"And you believe all the rumours"

"Well, no"

"There you go"

The bell rang for them to go to class

"Today is going to be really long" Rory said to Tristan.

By lunch time Rory was tired and worn out. She had enough of the stares, the whispers and the gossip. As she walked to her locker she saw Tristan leaning back against it with his head back. He looked as bad as she felt. She went up and rested her head on his chest.

"Today is way too long. I am so sick of all the talk"

"Oh and what happened to just letting them talk?"

"Well that was this morning when I forgot that the people here are idiots"

"You forgot deaf as well"

She looked up at him and smiled. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers for a soft sensual kiss. After a while they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

Tristan was about to tell whoever it was to "Fuck off" but when he looked over he saw that it was Headmaster Charleston.

"Miss Gilmore, Mr DuGray I was hoping that I could see you both in my office for a moment"

"Yes Sir" They both said following him down the hall.

"Please come in and sit down"

Rory and Tristan entered and took a seat as Headmaster Charleston closed the door.

"Now I have heard about your situation and I just wanted to tell you that we will try to make this as easy as possible for you both"

"Thankyou sir, but I really don't think that anything will really change except for my last name"

"Well you are going to pull yourself out of the running for Valedictorian surely"

"WHAT? Why would I have to do that?"

"Now please Miss Gilmore there is no need to yell"

"There is a need to yell when you are telling me that I can't be Valedictorian or even have the chance to be because I am getting married"

"Miss Gilmore surely you can see it from our point of view. We cannot have a student in such a prestigious and publicised position when they will be...Well pregnant"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! Sir I am not pregnant. I am not now nor have I ever been. Tristan and I want to get married because we are in love and don't feel the need to wait!"

"I am so sorry. I just assumed. Please forget everything I just said. You may go now. Please make your way to the auditorium there is a school assembly"

"Yes sir" they both said leaving.

As they walked out of the office Tristan pulled Rory in for a hug.

"Are you ok babe?"

"I just love that everyone thinks the only reason you will marry me is because I am pregnant. I am just so sick of it"

"It'll be ok. Come on we had better get to this assembly"

"Yeah"

They walked into the auditorium and found seats with Paris, Louise and Madeline

"I'll be back in a minute babe"

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom"

"Hey Rory where were you at lunch?"

"Headmaster Charleston wanted to see us"

"Anything wrong?"

"No, not really"

Rory sat playing with her engagement ring not noticing anything going on around her until she heard

"Is this thing on?"

She looked up to see Tristan standing on the stage speaking into a microphone

"Hi. Most of you know me and for those that don't I am Tristan DuGray. Now since I came back at the beginning of the year there have been quite a few rumours circulating and I just wanted to get up here and address some of them. Now as most of you have probably heard by now I am engaged to Rory Gilmore. I wanted to tell everyone that Rory and I are getting married because we are in love. She is not pregnant. I have not drugged her. She is not a doppelganger and she is certainly not a FemBot. We are completely, madly, truly, deeply, head over heels in love with each other and do not want to wait for the rest of our lives to get married so we are getting married soon. So just to say again Rory is not pregnant. Thankyou"

He jumped off the stage and went and sat next to Rory. She just looked at him and kissed him

"Thankyou"

"If they don't get it now then they are seriously stupid"

The rest of the day went really well. There weren't really anymore whispers or stares, though Summer still had a couple of stupid comments, but Rory just brushed her off."

Thankfully after Tristan's speech Rory started to feel a hell of a lot better. There was no way that she wanted to meet his Grandfather with a migraine.

They made their way to Janlan's house and walked straight in. Of course they found him in his study. When Tristan really thought about it, it was rare to find him anywhere else.

"Grandfather"

"Hello Tristan"

"Grandfather I would like to introduce you to my fiancé Rory Gilmore. Rory this is my Grandfather Janlan DuGray"

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir" Rory said putting her hand out.

Janlan took her hand in his "The pleasure is all mine. I have heard so much about you. Not only from my Grandson but also from your Grandfather. They have many nice things to say about you!"

"I have heard nothing but good things about you, myself"

"Well that's good to hear. I would like to officially congratulate you on your engagement and say that I am so happy that you found love so young"

"Oh thankyou sir" Rory said exasperated

Janlan laughed. Rory noticed that he and Tristan had the same eyes, though Janlan's were definitely older and a little worn.

"I'm guessing that you two have had a couple of problems announcing your engagement"

"You don't know the half of it Grandfather"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, it's just gossip and I straightened it out earlier at school, but everywhere else is going to be annoying"

"What's the problem?"

"Everyone thinks that Rory is pregnant and that is the only reason that we are getting married"

"Ah yes. You're Grandmother and I went through the same problem. People thought that the only reason I wanted to marry someone that didn't come from money was because she was pregnant. Even though your father was born 2 years after we got married they still tried to do the math"

They sat for most of the afternoon talking about anything and everything. Janlan and Rory loved a lot of the same books and they got along really well.

As the afternoon Rory became more and more relaxed. Talking to Janlan was like talking to her Grandfather.

When Tristan went to the bathroom Janlan took it as his opportunity to talk to Rory privately

"Rory my dear I would like to thank you"

"Thank me. What for?"

"I have a feeling that you are the reason Tristan has worked so hard to better himself"

"Oh I can't take credit for any of that. It was all Tristan"

"I know that he has worked hard himself, but the reason that he worked hard was for you. Tristan and I have had plenty of conversations and you have always been a major topic. My Grandson has been in love with you for a very long time. You are and have been a guiding light for him and I am just so thankful"

"Thankyou Sir"

"You are so welcome. As for the sir, I think that now that you are marrying Tristan that it was time that you called me Grandfather"

"That would be wonderful Grandfather"

After Tristan came back they talked for a little longer before it was time to drive Rory home.

"Oh, before you leave Tristan. I found your friend Finn. It seems that he is currently attending Yale"

"He is. That ass"

"Tristan"

"Sorry Grandfather, but he has been in New Haven all this time and I haven't heard from him. I thought that he was still in Zugerberg or back in Australia"

"Well sorry about that"

"It's fine"

Tristan drove Rory back to Stars Hollow after meeting Janlan.

"Are you staying tonight?"

"I had better not. I didn't tell Maria that I wasn't coming home and I think your Mum would like to spend some alone time with you"

"Yeah, I suppose. I am going to miss you though. I like having you in my bed"

"I like being in your bed"

"You know we still haven't christened that bed yet"

"You are seriously making this difficult for me"

"Who me, how could I do that?" Rory said with her big puppy dog eyes and sweet smirk

"I am going to leave before it is impossible"

Rory pushed into him a little harder "How can I make it impossible?"

"You are good, but it's not going to work this time"

"Mean"

"You love me"

"Still Mean"

"See you in the morning"


	11. Surprises

By Friday Rory and Tristan were worn out and tonight they had to go to Emily's for dinner. Now that they were engaged Emily said that she expected both of them there together.

Again they were all standing by the front door arguing about who was going to ring the bell. This time Tristan had actually joined in on the argument. He was tired and there was no way that he wanted to spend the night making small talk when he could be at home in bed with Rory!

They had been arguing for about 5 minutes when Emily opened the door.

"I thought I heard someone out here. What are you doing just standing by the front door?"

"We were just admiring the craftsmanship. You don't see a door like this often" Tristan answered nonchalantly

Everyone just stared at him. Rory and Lorelai trying to hold back their laughter at the fact that Tristan had just said all that with a straight face.

"Yes well come inside before you catch cold"

They came inside giving the latest maid their coats. When they went into the sitting room there were a few boxes on the coffee table.

"Hello Rory, Tristan, Lorelai"

"Hi Grandpa"

"Mr Gilmore"

"Dad"

"Can I get everyone a drink?"

"Soda for me please Grandpa"

"I'll have the same thankyou sir"

"Just a white wine for me thanks Dad. What's with the boxes Mum?"

"Ah Yes. Well after shopping with Rory last Sunday and seeing how difficult it was for her to find the perfect jewellery I thought that I would help out a little. Now I didn't find anything for your bridesmaids but I did find some things for you Rory"

"Grandma you didn't have to do that"

"I know but I wanted to. Now I would like you to open this box first"

Rory carefully opened the box and there was a beautiful platinum comb. Along the top were a row of diamonds and dark blue sapphires. Rory gasped. It was so simple but so beautiful.

"Now I know that you don't want to wear a tiara so I thought that you could slip this into the top of your veil"

"Grandma it is so beautiful"

"Mum I have seen this before"

"Yes, it's mine. Your father gave it to me the day you were born"

"Grandma I..."

"Rory, I have been trying to find something for you to wear since you announced your engagement. I know that your ring is Tristan's Grandmothers and I also wanted you to have something of mine. Once I heard what your colours were I thought that this would be perfect?"

Both Rory and Lorelai couldn't stop looking at the comb and crying.

"Mum this is the most beautiful thing that you could have ever done"

"Grandma this is beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it now please open the other boxes"

Rory opened the larger of the boxes. There was a simple diamond necklace that had a sapphire teardrop in the middle. She then opened the smaller box and there was a pair of earrings that had a diamond stud with sapphire teardrops hanging off them.

"Grandma this is all perfect. This is exactly what I was looking for. I can't believe that you did all this"

"Well I didn't really do much"

"Grandma you did a lot"

Rory went over and gave the Emily the tightest hug she ever had, tears streaming down her face.

"Thankyou so much!"

Rory went back and sat next to Tristan and Lorelai. Tristan ran his hand over her back. She kept looking at all the jewellery still amazed at how beautiful it all was! She had never expected so much.

Ever since they had started shopping for the wedding, Rory was trying to find the perfect jewellery. She had been to many stores and had even looked online but there was nothing that even came close to what she wanted and now sitting here right in front of her was all the perfect jewellery.

"So how are the plans going for the wedding?"

"They are going really well thanks Grandpa. We got a lot done last Sunday so from there it was easy. We are going to have a look at a few things tomorrow"

"What about the invitations?"

"Tristan and I picked a design out on Tuesday and we are having them printed, they should be here on Monday"

"Wow you really are organised"

"You should see all of Rory's lists; she has it all under control. I am always amazed by her" Tristan said with a smile.

"What more do you have to do?"

"We still need to choose flowers, finalise the guest list, find the bridesmaids jewellery, and choose a suit for Tristan and the groomsmen, table settings, things like that"

"So there is still plenty that has to be done"

"Oh most definitely"

They sat through dinner talking about everything for the wedding, trying to find ideas and of course shooting down some of Emily's.

"Thankyou so much for everything Grandma" Rory said as she was leaving

"It was my pleasure Rory"

They all went back to Stars Hollow, which Rory was seriously grateful for. She had missed having Tristan next to her all week. She had quickly gotten used to seeing him first thing in the morning. It comforted her knowing that he was right there.

Lorelai had come in a couple of nights saying something about the freaky elves that lived under her bed but it definitely wasn't the same!

"So do you guys want to go to Luke's for some pie and coffee?"

"Ah no thanks Mum, I am really tired" Rory said faking a yawn

"Did I just hear you say no to coffee" Tristan said, not cluing in.

Rory just gave him a 'get the hint' look and went inside.

Lorelai laughed and walked off to Luke's. She thought that she may drop by Sookie's as well.

Tristan followed Rory inside and found her in their bedroom taking off her shoes

"You can be so dense sometimes"

"Sorry babe. I actually am tired"

"Oh well I'll let you get some sleep" Rory said with a smirk, getting up and walking towards the door

Tristan grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Oh no you don't" They both laughed

He lifted her up; she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. They kissed hard and fast wanting to taste and feel each other. Tristan flicked his foot back and shut the door and then he spun around and pushed Rory against it. The kiss became so intense, their tongues duelling for control but neither winning the fight.

He slipped his hand behind her and slowly unzipped her dress. She lowered her feet to the ground and let the dress fall. He inched his way down her neck leaving a trail of kisses. He sucked on her pulse point eliciting a moan from her. He unclipped her bra and let it fall with her dress.

He picked her up again moving a hand to her centre wanting to touch all of her.

"Oh baby you are so wet for me"

She pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and let it join the growing pile of clothes. Not wanting to deal with buttons she ripped his shirt off of him, not knowing that she had that much strength in her. She moved her hand down with his pushing him a little further into her. She moved her hand down more undoing his belt and his pants.

He flicked off his shoes and then his pants. He moved them over and laid them down on the bed. He ripped off his socks as he kissed down Rory's body.

He thought that Rory would want to take this part slow, until he heard

"Oh god baby I want you inside of me"

He ripped of her panties and his boxers. Reaching over to the drawer he pulled out one of the many condoms. She helped him put it on.

He positioned himself above her and rammed into her hard. She gasped. It was what she wanted but it was still a little shocking.

They moved together quickly matching each others pace, kissing each others necks.

"Mmmm Harder"

Rory moved her legs up higher letting him go in deeper

"You are so hot baby"

"Make me cum Tristan"

He moved harder and faster, slipping his hand down between them rubbing her clit giving her the friction she craved.

"Yes that's it. That's it Tristan"

He rubbed harder and faster. He could feel himself needing to let go and her contracting around him.

"Oh god baby that's it"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

"OH GOD YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS"

He moved a little more wanting to prolong her orgasm. When she came down off of her high he stayed inside of her loving the warmth.

"Tristan"

"Hmm"

"I want to try something different"

He pushed himself up on his elbows so he could look in her eyes "Like what?"

She pushed him off of her a little rolled over onto her stomach bringing her knees up. "Like this"

As soon as Tristan saw her silky smooth ass come up he got hard again. Extremely hard. _"God she is so beautiful"_ he thought to himself. He quickly pulled the old condom off, threw it in the trash and put on a new one.

He came up behind her wrapping his arm around her waist. She looked back at him with nothing but love in her eyes. He slowly pushed into her wanting her to really enjoy this. He moved his hands and took hold of her hips. He started rocking into her slowly, not wanting to hurt her.

"It feels so good"

Tristan moved faster, gripping her hips tighter, getting as much leverage as he possibly could. He leaned forward kissing her on the mouth and then down her neck. He reached up cupping her breast massaging her nipple between his fingers.

"Faster baby faster"

Rory reached up and took hold of his hand slowly pushing it down between her legs. She pushed his fingers against her clit.

He started rubbing knowing exactly what she wanted.

"That's it Tristan. Make me cum baby"

He slammed into her harder and rubbed faster giving her what she wanted.

Knowing that he was giving her what she wanted she decided to give him something. She reached her hand further down cupping his balls, squeezing them a little

"Fuck Rory"

They kept going hard and fast pleasuring each other. Their hands everywhere like a perverted game of Twister.

With one final and very large thrust they came together both screaming out each other's names until they collapsed.

After cleaning themselves up they lay in each other's arms, Rory with her head on Tristan's chest listening to his heartbeat.

He ran his fingers up her spine while she drew circles on his chest.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How did you know I was thinking about anything?"

"You bite your lip when you are thinking"

"I was just thinking about how so much has changed so quickly"

"Do you regret it?"

"No, not at all. It's just that sometimes when I really think about it still surprises me"

"Like I said you always surprise me!"

"I think I am running out of surprises"

"I'll never believe that"

"You surprise me to you know"

"How?"

"It was a surprise to find out how long you have really loved me"

"Did you think that it started in Washington?"

"Yeah I did"

"Do you want to know when I was 100 positive that I was in love with you?"

"Yes"

"That Shakespeare exam when you came in screaming at everyone after you hit a deer"

"I didn't hit a deer I was hit by a deer. It rammed the side of Mum's Jeep. That was not long after I started Chilton. You've loved me since then"

"Yep and even if we didn't get together I would love you for the rest of my life!"

Rory kissed his chest and smiled up at him "I'll love you forever"

They heard the front door slam and Lorelai run up the stairs

"I wonder what all that was about"

"Probably thought that we were still busy"

"We still could be" Tristan said with a smirk

Rory moved up and kissed him on the mouth "I like that idea"

**EARLIER AT LUKE'S**

"Luke, coffee please"

"No"

"I said please"

"This stuff will kill you"

"Yes but I will die upbeat and peppy"

Luke just shook his head and put a coffee cup in front of her filling it up

"Thankyou"

"Where's Rory?"

"Spending some time with Tristan"

"Doing what?"

Lorelai just looked at him and giggled

"Oh...OH"

"Yeah I thought that I would come here for a while and then go to Sookie's and now that I am saying it I remember that Sookie isn't home"

"Come on" Luke said gesturing with his head

"Where am I going?"

"You can come up and watch TV with me for a while. Maybe you can explain what the hell is going on in these shows"

"Can I have pie?"

"Yes you can have pie"

"YIPPEE"

Luke shook his head again and followed Lorelai up the stairs

They sat on the couch watching some kind of medical show or that's what Luke thought but even after Lorelai explained it all it sounded more like some kind of soap opera

Neither seemed to notice that they were inching closer and closer together.

"So how are you really about Rory getting married?"

"It was a shock, but I can see that it makes her happy and not just good grades happy"

"It happened so quickly. It wasn't that long ago she was with Dean"

"Yeah but after everything that kid has done lately I sure am glad that Rory found Tristan"

They were looking deep into each other's eyes by then

"Finding someone that knows you so well sure is hard to find"

"You are too much of a mystery for anyone to really know you"

"A mystery huh?"

"Yeah, you're eating habits alone will keep any guy occupied for a while"

Lorelai quickly reached over and kissed him

"What was that?"

"Something that felt right" she smiled

Luke pulled her in for a deeper kiss laying them down on the couch. This was something that he had wanted for a vey long time and now he was getting it.

The kiss was soft but passionate. Lorelai loved the feeling of him on top of her. Their hands roamed each others bodies.

Luke slipped his hand under her shirt and was cupping her breast. Lorelai was running her foot up Luke's leg. Neither of them noticed someone coming up the stairs and opening the door.

"OH MY GOD I"M BLIND"

Lorelai and Luke broke apart to notice Jess standing by the door with a look of complete shock on his face.

Lorelai did her best Rory impersonation ever and turned bright red

"Um...I...I think I am going to go"

Lorelai quickly got up and bolted down the stairs. She didn't stop running until she got home and into her own bed.

_'That was definitely a surprise, but a really good one' Lorelai_ thought to herself. She lay in her bed thinking about everything that had just happened. Was it what she had been looking for all along? She fell asleep but it wasn't going to be a peaceful one!

The next morning Rory woke-up to the smell something burning. Next she heard Lorelai cursing

"This can't be good"

She quickly got up and pulled on her robe as she went out into the kitchen making sure it was done up tight and that Tristan was covered before she opened the door.

As she opened it the smell hit her in the face like a brick wall. She found Lorelai over by the sink running water over a skillet.

"Mum what the hell are you doing?"

"I was trying to cook breakfast"

"Why would you think you can cook now?"

"I can cook!"

"Putting Pop Tarts in the toaster and arranging the take-out menus is not cooking"

Tristan came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of boxers. He wrapped his arms around Rory

"What stinks?"

"Mum thought that she could cook"

"Why now?"

"That's what I asked"

"Like you said I can cook Pop Tarts and arrange take-out menus"

"I arranged those" Tristan said

Rory looked back at him "You did?"

"Yeah I was bored the other day so I looked for something to do"

"Mum why did you take credit?"

"I thought that it may have been my mother when she took that photo"

"Oh yeah she came in to take that photo and thought she would arrange the menus while she was here"

"This is Emily Gilmore that we are talking about here. You never know what she is going to do"

"You still didn't answer why you thought that you could cook"

"I don't know I thought that it was something that I could do after watching Sookie for so long"

Tristan and Rory just looked at her like she had just said she grew a pogo stick as a leg.

"I'm going to have a shower and then go to Luke's"

"I'll come with you" Tristan said

"Mum?"

"What?"

"Are you coming to Luke's?"

"Yeah of course"

They were walking through the town when Lorelai just stopped.

"Mum what are you doing?"

"Um...I'm just going to go and get a paper"

"Ok. Do you want me to order for you?"

"Sure"

Tristan and Rory just looked at each other and shrugged and then walked the rest of the way to Luke's. When they got inside they found Jess sitting at a table staring into a cup of coffee. They went and sat at the table with him, but he didn't seem to notice.

Rory sat across from him with Tristan next to her, waving her hand in front of Jess' face

"Earth to Jess is anyone in there?"

"Huh...What? Yeah I'm here"

"What's up with you?"

"Last night when I came home I found Luke and your Mum on the couch making out"

"Oh my god you're kidding"

"Nope and that's not the worst of it"

"Please don't tell me that they were naked"

"No but he was feeling her up!"

"OH MY GOD!!!"

"I have been in a state of shock ever since"

"No wonder she has been weird all morning"

"You should see Luke. He was actually nice to Taylor"

Both Tristan and Rory's jaws dropped. It was definitely weird for Luke to be nice to Taylor.

They sat there for ages talking about anything else, trying to get the image of Luke and Lorelai out of their heads. None of them thought it was a bad thing and were actually relieved that they had both finally done something about it.

Lorelai had phoned Rory giving her some excuse about their being an emergency at the inn so she wouldn't need any breakfast.

Rory just shook her head and looked over at Tristan.

"Looks like I got my ability to surprise from my mother"

"You can say that again!"


	12. Finn

It had taken 3 days for Jess to get back to somewhat normal. All he did was sit at a table and stare at a cup of coffee.

Lorelai on the other hand was still being weird. She wouldn't go into Luke's and was starting to get her coffee from Weston's.

Luke was being just as weird. When Rory and Tristan ever entered the diner he always looked like a deer caught in headlights and then he would scurry off upstairs. It was after Jess had seen that, that he actually saw the funny side of it. At one point Rory was sure she could hear the cogs in Jess' brain working overtime concocting an evil plan.

Monday afternoon Rory and Tristan were sitting in the diner when a big black SUV pulled up outside. It was weird to see such an expensive looking car in Stars Hollow, especially one that was blasting music as loud as could go.

Rory watched as a guy with jet black hair climbed out and looked up at the sky cursing at it. She looked over at Tristan who just smiled and shook his head. She watched the guy as he came into the diner and come up to her and Tristan.

Tristan got up and gave him a manly hug

"Ello Mate" Rory recognised the Australian accent. Definitely had to be Finn

"How did you know where I was?"

"Went to your place and talked to Maria"

"Rory this is Finn Morgan. Finn this is my fiancé Rory Gilmore"

Rory reached out her hand for Finn to shake. He took it and turned it over and kissed the top.

"Hello Love"

"Hi nice to meet you"

"So tell me what are you and T-Man doing out at such an ungodly hour"

"It's 4 in the afternoon"

"Don't worry about him. He's always had vampiric tendencies"

"Ain't that the truth mate?"

"I'm surprised you can even crawl out of your coffin this early in the day. When was the last time you actually saw the sun"

"I'll have you know that I am a college man now and actually see the sun more often"

"So no Professors offering night classes"

"Sounds about right"

"So nice of you to tell me that you were going to Yale. I thought you were going back to Australia to go to college"

"Well the old man thought it would be better for me to go to Yale"

"Got a new wife that is about 3 years older than you and didn't want you home"

"You know me to well, but she is only 2 years older than me"

Rory just looked between the two. She never really knew how much Tristan's life had sucked and now meeting Finn she found out that Tristan wasn't the only one! Her life may not have been a prestigious as theirs but at least she had a happy one.

"So tell me what's up with you these days mate"

"Well Rory and I are getting married on New Year's Eve and I want you to be my best man"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"Damn" Finn said snapping his fingers

"What?"

"Well I thought that I could have used my charms to win this lovely lady over"

Tristan leaned over and smacked Finn upside the head "In your dreams"

"But I'm exotic"

"So is the Asian bird flu"

"Don't worry man just having some fun. I will be there with bells on"

"Thanks man"

"Well now that I have you two here why don't we go and look for a suit for you guys to wear"

"Sounds good, Finn?"

"I'm up for it"

"What about your other two groomsmen?"

"I was going to ask Jess and then I have to have my cousin. My lovely mother is insisting"

"Ooh how are the elder DuGray's"

"They don't like me" Rory said.

Tristan leaned over and kissed Rory on top of her head. "Don't worry baby they don't like me either" He then looked over at Finn "I am living with my Grandfather at the moment though you probably already know that seeing as you went to his place to look for me"

"Actually I didn't until I saw Maria this afternoon. I went there because last time I saw your parents I was going through their liquor cabinet. Plus I was hoping that she had done some baking lately"

"Tristan brought us home some of her cupcakes and cookies the other week. They are the best aren't they?"

"You should try her brownies"

Rory perked up at that "Yum brownies"

Tristan laughed. "How about I stay at your place tonight that way Maria will do some more punishment baking"

"A win win situation. I like it"

They sat there for about an hour or so talking. Tristan had asked Jess to be a groomsman and he had agreed. Now they were just waiting for him to get off work so they could go look at suits.

After Jess was finished they all piled into Finn's SUV. On the way Tristan reluctantly called his cousin and told him where to meet them.

They found Tristan's cousin waiting out the front of the store for them when they arrived.

"Please tell me what I am doing here I already have a tux"

"Nice to see you too Henry"

"Whatever"

"Ugh. Rory this is my cousin Henry Mason. Henry this is my fiancé Rory Gilmore"

"Hello nice to meet you" Rory said putting her hand out for him to shake.

"Yeah you to. Are we going to get this over with?"

"Oh he's such a nice guy"

"Yeah isn't he though"

"You know the numbers don't have to be even"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I am sure that Jess would happily escort both Paris and Lane down the aisle"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. This is our day and there is no way I want that sour mug in our photos"

"I like the sound of that"

Tristan went over to his cousin.

"Henry you can actually go home, thanks"

"What about this suit"

"Actually I don't want you in the wedding"

"Good enough for me. Seeya"

"Again, great guy"

As they walked into the store Rory looked at the three guys and said "Ok guys I want you to pick 2 suits each and we will pick the best"

There were three dressing rooms lined up along the back wall with a chair just outside. Rory sat in the chair and waited for the guys to come out.

Finn was the first to come out in a Powder Blue tuxedo with a frilly peach shirt underneath. Rory just looked at him and cracked up laughing. Tristan and Jess looked over their changing room doors to see what he was wearing, both of them cracking up as well.

"You look ridiculous man"

"Hey you never know I could start a new trend"

"Yeah not this time Finn. I think that is definitely a no"

Jess came out next in a simple black tuxedo

"That's nice, but can anyone say Mariano, Jess Mariano"

"So yes or no?"

"Maybe"

"This is going to take all day isn't it?"

"Shut up Jess. I want everything to be right"

"Yes Ma'am"

Tristan and Finn just laughed.

Last but not least was Tristan. He came out in a gorgeous black Hugo Boss suit with a tie that matched Rory's dress perfectly

"Oh my god that's perfect"

"Yeah"

"You look great and if we get Jess and Finn Navy blue ties then it will all fit perfectly"

"Awww I didn't get to show you the second suit that I picked Love and I'm dressed and everything"

"Ok give us a look Finn"

Finn came out in a tuxedo with top hat and tails and I bright red bow tie. Everyone started cracking up again.

"Finn you look like a cheesy magician"

"Wait, wait one more thing" With a flick of his wrist a long black cane unfolded

"That makes it worse"

"So no then Love"

"Definitely no. I think we will go with Tristan's suit"

They bought the 3 suits and found two ties that matched the bridesmaid's material perfectly. They had all gone back to Luke's and were all sitting around talking when Paris barged in almost knocking Kirk down on her way in.

"Paris what are you doing here"

"Where have you been?"

"We just went and did some shopping. What's the matter?"

"Well you and lover boy left so quickly this afternoon that you didn't hand in your assignment for the Franklin"

"Nice to have you here Paris" Tristan said

"Oh can it DuGray she use to have a mind about her before you came along"

"Hey sitting right here and I emailed you my story yesterday"

"You did?"

"Yeah I did"

Paris quickly pulled out her laptop and checked her emails. "Oh right there it is. Sorry"

"No problem. Do you want to join us?"

"No thanks I have to put your story in and then email it to the printers"

"Ok then we will see you tomorrow"

"Yeah seeya"

"Who or what was that vision of loveliness"

"That was Paris and she's not easily explained"

"I think I'm in love" Finn said as he watched Paris' car leave

"Oh this will be interesting" Tristan said with his evil smirk! Rory just shook her head.


	13. Confessions and Confrontations

It was now a month to the wedding and everything was almost done. Tristan had moved in permanently with Lorelai and Rory. They were going to wait until after the wedding but it was becoming harder and harder for him to leave at the end of the day.

He actually loved living with the Gilmore Girls. That home was so much more loving and warm than his Parents place and even though he adored his Grandfather he still didn't see him as much. Of course Luke complained about Tristan living there but only because his coffee intake had tripled since moving in. Tristan had argued that he needed to drink that much coffee to be able to keep up with them, which wasn't really a lie!

Lorelai had almost finished the bridesmaid's dresses. Hers was a strapless gown with a matching wrap. Mrs Kim had made sure that Lane's dress was appropriate. Lorelai laughed. It wasn't like she was going to give Lane a micro mini and a tube top. Lane had a short sleeved gown that suited her perfectly. Paris' dress was a sleeveless gown. The dresses had looked kind of plain so they had bought some white velvet ribbon with silver thread and put it around the waist of each dress. Everyone loved their dresses and Rory loved that they were so different yet would fit together perfectly.

Sookie had been driving them nuts with the menu for the wedding. She had shown them 3 different types of cakes the problem was that they loved them all. They had finally chosen a 3 layer cake making each layer a different taste. The dinner itself was another thing. Everyday she would come up with something new and both Tristan and Rory had no idea what to do! Thankfully after working with Sookie at the Inn for so long Lorelai knew to tell her to leave it until closer to the wedding so that she knew all the produce would be perfect and they would have the perfect meal for the wedding.

Tristan had gone off with Jess to play basketball so that left Rory and Lorelai to sit in Luke's having breakfast. They were also watching the town go crazy outside. The town had decided that they were going to throw Rory and Tristan an engagement party/wedding shower and of course everyone was going crazy setting everything up. It was really quite amusing Kirk was running after Taylor repeating everything that he said and Taylor was getting really annoyed. Even Luke had stopped for a while watching Taylor hit Kirk over the head with a clipboard.

Lane came in a couple of minutes later and sat down with them.

"Hey Lane"

"Hey what's going on?"

"Just enjoying the show"

"You should have seen them earlier when Kirk dropped the helium tank on Taylor's foot"

"Ah well that explains the limp"

"So Ror are you excited"

"About the party or the wedding?"

"Both"

"Oh yeah really excited. I never imagined that I would ever get married so young, but after meeting up with Tristan again I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else"

"And I can certainly see why!"

"Huh?"

Lane just pointed out the window. When Rory looked around there was a very sweaty and shirtless Tristan and Jess coming across the street.

"LANE!"

"What's all the yelling about" Lorelai asked just as she saw Tristan and Jess cross the road "Whoa"

"MUM!"

"I'm sorry babe but that is WHOA worthy"

Rory just shook her head and turned a very bright red. Tristan and Jess came in laughing about something.

"Hey you two put a shirt on people are trying to eat here" Luke yelled at them

They threw their shirts over their heads and dropped themselves in chairs at the table with Lorelai, Rory and Lane. Tristan looked over at Rory and the very bright shade of red that she currently was.

"What's the matter babe?"

"Oh she's just embarrassed that Lane and I were checking out your bodies"

"Aw jeez, I am going upstairs" Jess said as he left

"Come on babe it's alright" Tristan said as he kissed her neck

Rory giggled "Go away you're all sweaty"

"I thought you liked me all sweaty"

If it was possible Rory turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Wow that's a new shade of red. I like it!"

"Shut-up"

"Ok I am going to go home and have a shower. You want to walk me home" Tristan said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Actually Rory can I talk to you for a minute" Lane asked

Tristan actually looked deflated. Rory looked at him and gave him a sorry look.

"I'll meet you back there in a little while after I talk to Lane"

He stood up and kissed her then whispered to her "Don't be too long"

Rory watched him walk out and smiled as he waved to someone across the road. He had really become part of the town.

"So what's up Lane?"

"Well this is a little embarrassing, but I think I am falling for Jess and I think he may feel the same way"

"Oh I know!" Rory said taking Tristan's evil smirk

"You know...How do you know?"

"Well the fact that you have been spending a lot more time in the diner lately. You have asked for some of my books to read. Books that I know are Jess' favourites. When Jess just got up to leave he looked at you and gave you a smile"

"You saw that?"

"Yeah I saw that and last but not least Tristan and Jess talk and Tristan can't keep a secret when you tickle his ribs"

"So you wouldn't be angry?"

"Why would I be angry? My two best friends getting together would be great"

"Thanks Ror"

"No problem. Now I am going to go and see if I can catch up with Tristan"

"Ok seeya"

"Bye. Bye Mum" She said to Lorelai who was now annoying Luke

"Bye sweets. Where ya going?"

"Home"

"Ok. I have to go to the Inn but I will be home at about 4"

"Ok seeya" Rory said bolting out of the door

"What was all that about?" Luke said looking at Lorelai

"What was all what about?"

"Why was she in such a rush to get home?"

"Well put it this way Luke. Rory's very hot and sweaty fiancé just went home to take a shower in an empty house"

"So?"

"Jeez, think about it Luke"

"Oh...OH!"

"And we have a winner"

**LATER AT THE CRAPSHACK**

Rory and Tristan had spent so much time in the shower that the water had turned ice cold. Neither of them wanting to let go, they moved into the bedroom.

Tristan was sitting up with Rory facing him on his lap. Her legs wrapped around him. Both of them taking it slow just wanting to touch each other, just to be with each other.

Rory rocked slowly back and forth, lightly scratching her nails up Tristan's back. He held onto her tight, sucking on her pulse point on her neck.

Both were so involved with each other that neither noticed the car that pulled up in the driveway. The man walking up to the front porch and knocking on the door. Neither of them noticed him looking for the hide-a-key and walking into the house. Neither of them noticed him walking through the house until he opened their bedroom door and started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Oh my god Dad"

"Shit"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?"

"Dad just go out into the living room and give us a minute"

Christopher stalked off into the living room leaving both Rory and Tristan as embarrassed as they could ever be.

"Well that was definitely a mood killer"

"Don't joke Tristan"

"Who's joking?"

"RORY GET OUT HERE NOW!!!"

Rory climbed off Tristan and pulled on her robe and walked out into the living room. As soon as Rory walked out and he had pulled on some boxers Tristan called the Inn.

_"Independence Inn Lorelai speaking"_

"Lorelai it's Tristan. I think you had better come home"

_"Why what's the matter?"_

"Well Christopher just showed up and I don't think things started off well"

_"Ok I'm on my way"_

Tristan pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. It was bad enough meeting a girl's father for the first time when said girl is on top of you naked, but he didn't think it would be such a good idea if he went out there in a pair of boxer shorts that had a Buddha on it saying 'Rub me for luck.'

He took a deep breath and walked out into the living room. Rory was sitting on the couch shaking her head as her father yelled incoherently. Only a few words came through his rant. Words like 'Too Young', 'Disgusting' and 'Ruining her Life'. Every time Rory would try to say something Christopher just got louder.

By the time Tristan sat down with a now crying Rory Lorelai barged through the door. Looking down at Rory and Tristan trying to comfort her, the anger in almost tripled.

"CHRISTOPHER SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"Lorelai do you have any idea what these two were doing when I found them?"

"I have a fair idea yes. What about it?"

"They are too young"

"They are 18. That is two years older than I was when I HAD Rory"

"They were being irresponsible"

"How the hell were we being irresponsible Dad?"

"Well if you are stupid enough to get married at 18 then you are probably too stupid to realise that _HE_ has to wear a condom. Who knows where he has been. You are going to ruin your life just like mine was ruined!"

Rory and Lorelai just looked at him like he had pulled their hearts out and put it in a blender.

Tristan had had enough. "THAT'S IT. YOU CANNOT COME INTO OUR HOME AND INSULT MY FAMILY. IF YOU REALLY THINK THAT THEY RUINED YOUR LIFE THEN STAY OUT OF THEIR LIVES. STOP GIVING THEM FALSE HOPE THAT YOU WILL ONE DAY GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND MAKE YOU ALL A PROPER FAMILY. LET THEM MOVE ON WITH THEIR LIVES. I MAY ONLY BE 18 BUT I DEFINITELY HAVE MY ACT TOGETHER A HELL OF A LOT MORE THAN YOU DO. AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I WAS WEARING A CONDOM!"

"How dare you talk to me like that boy? I am her father"

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CAME INTO MY HOME UNANNOUNCED AND UNINVITED INSULTING MY FAMILY, I WILL TALK TO YOU ANY DAMN WAY I LIKE"

"And you are no longer my father"

"Rory?"

"No Tristan is right. You keep coming in and out of our lives giving us false hope and I am so sick of it. If you really think that Mum and I ruined your life then why do you bother? So what if I was having sex? I am 18 and getting married and can do whatever I damn well please. Why didn't you knock? If you did knock and no one answered why the hell did you let yourself in? You are rude, self-centred and pathetic and I never want to see you again"

"Lorelai?"

"You heard her Christopher. Leave and never come back"

As soon as the door closed both Rory and Lorelai collapsed into tears. Tristan did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Rory in close and called Luke.

He explained everything to Luke as best as he could over the phone. Luke must have bolted out of the diner and over to the Crapshack because it took him less than two minutes to burst through the door and scoop Lorelai into his arms.

Luke and Tristan sat and soothed them for a couple of hours before both of them cried themselves to sleep. Both still sobbing slightly in their sleep.

"Tristan I have to get back to the diner Sorry"

"No that's fine. I'll move Rory into the bedroom and you can put Lorelai on the couch"

As soon as Tristan had picked Rory up and carried her off, Luke moved Lorelai to the couch. He tenderly placed her down and then pulled a blanket over the top of her. As he pulled the blanket up he gently kissed Lorelai on her forehead.

Without even opening her eyes Lorelai whispered "Thankyou Luke"

Luke went back to Rory's room to tell them he was leaving. Tristan was lying on the bed next to Rory gently stroking her hair.

"Tristan I'm going now"

"Ok. Thanks for coming Luke. I didn't know who else to call"

"That's fine"

"We'll see you tonight at the party"

"Yeah see you tonight"

Luke stood for a couple of seconds watching Tristan stroke Rory's hair. It was such a simple gesture but so loving. As he walked toward the front door he looked at Lorelai and whispered

"I hope you give me the chance to be that loving with you one day".

A few hours later Rory woke-up in her bed with Tristan still stroking her hair.

"Hey Baby"

"Hey" Rory looked into Tristan's eyes and started crying again

"Hey come on Baby. It's all going to be ok. You and Lorelai don't need him and you never have! You are two of the strongest women that I have ever known. Do not let him take that away from you!"

"He said that we ruined his life"

"I know but he was wrong, dead wrong"

"Sometimes I wonder if everything would have been easier for everyone if I was never born"

"Hey don't you dare say that. Everyone loves you and you make their lives better. Where would I be without you huh? You make me want to strive to be a better man. You are the love of my life. I would be so lost without you"

"I love you Tristan"

"I love you Rory. Now why don't you go up and have a shower and start getting ready for this party tonight and I will make you some coffee"

"Ok. What time is it?"

"Nearly 4"

"I think I may have a bath. Sit and soak for a while. Just try to relax"

"Sounds good. Only happy thoughts though. Ok"

"Yeah. Ok"

Rory went into the bathroom while Tristan went around the kitchen.

"Hey"

"Oh hey Lorelai"

"I heard what you said to Rory, thankyou"

"Well it goes the same for you. You are a great woman Lorelai and have been the best mother anyone could ever have and you have done it all on your own. I have received more love from you and Rory in the last few months of being here than I ever have from my parents"

"You're a great guy Tristan and I am so grateful that Rory found someone like you"

"I'm the one that's grateful"

A few hours later the Gilmore Girls felt relatively better. They still hurt but there was no way that they were going to let Christopher ruin their lives anymore.

By the time they got to the town square the party was in full swing. The gazebo was full of gifts and there were people everywhere.

"Oh my god look at everyone"

"I told you, you were loved babe"

The party was one of the best that Stars Hollow had ever thrown. Everyone was having so much fun. Even Emily and Richard had come and were having a good time.

Rory and Tristan were walking around making sure that they said hello to everyone when they came across Paris.

"Hey Paris are you having a good time"

"Ah yeah"

"Is everything ok?"

"I don't want to ruin your night"

"It's ok Paris you can tell us anything"

"Jamie called me this afternoon and said that he met someone else"

"Oh my god Paris I am so sorry"

"No it's ok that's not what I am upset about"

"What's the matter then?"

"I'm upset because I wasn't upset about it! We talked a few times after we came home but other than that there hasn't been much contact. It was great while we were in Washington but after we came home things didn't seem so great anymore"

"Well I'm still sorry, but a good summer romance will be nice to look back on one day"

"Yeah thanks Rory"

"No problem"

Tristan and Rory kept walking around, eating, drinking and having a great time with everyone. After a little while Miss Patty and Babette pulled Rory away to ask her about her bachelorette party, which they had many ideas for. After about half an hour of Rory turning every shade of red at their suggestions she excused herself to go and find Tristan.

She found him sitting on a bench with Finn and Jess. She ran over to him before anyone else could corner her and plonked herself down on his lap.

"What has you so blushed?"

"Miss Patty and Babette's ideas for my bachelorette party"

"Now they would definitely be interesting"

"Finn met them earlier" Jess laughed

"I wondered why he was sitting funny!"

"I think my ass is bruised love"

"Yeah they tend to do that. They got Tristan a good one when he first met them."

"You could have warned me mate"

"Your the one that has to flirt with everyone"

"I do not flirt! I am bloody dying of thirst at the moment and can't even go and get a drink"

"Why not?"

"Too afraid they will assault me again"

"Come on man I will come with you ok. Do you want anything babe?"

"Yeah a soda would be good"

Tristan stood with Rory in his arms and then sat her down in his newly vacated seat kissing her on the forehead. Both he and Finn walked off with their hands behind their backs, trying to cover their butts.

"So Jess I hear that you and Lane may be starting something"

Jess began coughing and spluttering on the mouthful of soda he just drank making it come out of his nose.

"She told you we kissed?"

"YOU KISSED?"

"Shh. So I am guessing that she didn't tell you that we kissed?"

"No. When did you kiss?"

"This afternoon at the bridge"

"This is so cool"

"What did she tell you?"

"I talked to her this morning and she said that she liked you and that you may like her. I told her that I already knew!"

"You already knew. How?"

"There were some obvious signs and Tristan can't keep a secret when tickled"

"She really is different from who I first thought she was"

"I am so happy for you two, but if you ever hurt her I will kill you"

"Fair enough, but I am more worried about Mrs Kim"

"Oooh yeah she's not going to like it"

"Who's not going to like what?" Tristan asked coming back with sodas and a plate of food. He gave everything to Rory and then picked her up and put her in her previous position on his lap.

"I was just saying that Mrs Kim isn't going to like Jess dating Lane"

"That is one scary woman!"

"How scary can a woman be mate?"

"Well put it this way man, when Rory goes to Lane's I either don't go or I wait outside and across the street"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"That's when Tristan goes with Rory can you imagine what she would be like if she found out I was dating her daughter. She would have me stuffed and mounted and sold as one of her antiques"

"See but then you could always be with Lane"

"Not really what I am looking for here Ror"

"Sorry just trying to see the upside"

Jess just shook his head.

At that moment Lane and Paris came over. Lane dropped herself into Jess' lap.

"Whoa. Hey there"

"Hello!"

"What about your Mum. You know I have become attached to all my body parts"

"Well my parents left this afternoon for Boston to get some more antiques and my Grandmother is staying with me but she is already in bed"

"So no hiding?"

"Nope"

"For how long?"

"About a week or two"

"Hah. See I told you there was an upside"

"Don't hah me Rory this is a totally different situation"

Rory pouted

"Don't worry baby I thought that you deserved that hah"

"Thankyou" Rory said poking her tongue out at Jess then kissing Tristan.

"So mate are you going to introduce me to this lovely vision that we have here?"

"Right sorry. Finn this is Paris. Paris this is Finn Morgan"

"A pleasure to meet you kitten"

"Yeah Hello"

"You know if you like I have a spare seat here" Finn said patting his lap

"Pfft Yeah right. In your dreams bucko"

Jess, Lane, Tristan and Rory cracked up laughing at the look of shock on Finn's face. A woman had actually said no to him!

Across the square Lorelai stood watching the kids laugh with a slight smile on her face.

"Hi Lorelai"

"Oh hey Luke"

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm just watching my little girl grow up"

"She did it too quickly didn't she?"

"Yeah way too quickly"

"I remember the first day that I met her. I never liked kids but she was just so sweet and a little crazy like her mother. She was 5 years old and had walked all the way from school because a boy said she had cooties and she told me that it pushed her over the edge and she needed coffee"

"I remember that day. The school called me and I was frantic and when I found her at the diner she just gave me this look like _'this is where they have coffee. Where else would I be'. _Thanks for this afternoon Luke!"

"It was my pleasure. Well it wasn't my pleasure to have you so upset but you know what I mean"

"It was good having you there" As soon as she said that it was like a light bulb went off in her head. She turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "You've always been there haven't you?"

"Yeah and I always will!"

Lorelai pulled Luke in for a deep and passionate kiss.

The whole town stopped and stared and went dead quiet. Everyone had there eyes on Luke and Lorelai.

They slowly pulled apart and looked into each others eyes then noticed the quietness and looked around the town. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces.

Tristan and Jess just looked at each other then yelled out "ABOUT FREAKIN' TIME"

Everyone laughed and broke into a round of applause!


	14. Weird Days and Parties

It was now one week to the wedding. Lorelai had transformed the spare room upstairs into a wedding paradise.

There were four dress makers' dolls each wearing one of the girl's dresses lined up against one wall, with their shoes underneath each dress. There was two vanity tables covered in make-up, hair accessories and any other thing that they were going to need to make themselves beautiful.

In the centre of the room was a small round table covered in all their jewellery. Rory had found a simple white gold necklace that had a dark blue sapphire in the middle with a diamond on either side. As well as a matching bracelet. She and Tristan had bought them for her bridesmaids as thankyou gifts. Also on the able were the bouquets. Rory couldn't find the right type of flowers to go with what she wanted so they went with crystals. Rory's bouquet was long and cascading with hundreds of tiny crystals, while Lorelai, Lane and Paris would have smaller round bouquets.

In one corner was a small pedestal stage that had 3 full length mirrors around it for when they got dressed. The boys suits all hung up along another wall waiting to be taken to Luke's apartment the night before the wedding.

Rory loved this room. She would sit in here for hours just looking at her dress. Of course Tristan wasn't allowed in there so she would mostly do it when he wasn't home or had already gone to sleep. There had been a couple of times when she had put her dress on and just stood by the mirrors taking in every inch of her dress.

"In one week I am going to be Mrs Lorelai DuGray" as soon as she said it her face broke into a huge smile. Never in her life did anything feel as right as things did with Tristan. She carefully slipped the dress off, put it back on the mannequin, quietly walked downstairs and slipped back into bed.

Tristan rolled over and wrapped Rory in his arms. "Your dress still there?"

Rory jumped at the sound of his voice. She thought that he was still asleep.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I heard you walking around up there"

"It's just so beautiful"

"You're beautiful" he said kissing her cheek and pulling her in tighter.

They both fell back to sleep with smiles on their faces.

Saturday Morning, exactly one week before the wedding and the day of the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties. Lorelai, Rory, Jess, Tristan and Lane were all at Luke's having breakfast.

Lorelai and Luke had been seeing each other for three weeks and things had been going really well. So well in fact that Lorelai had been spending most of her time at Luke's. It wasn't weird these days for Tristan and Rory to wake-up and find Jess in the living room asleep on the couch.

Jess and Lane had told Mrs Kim about their relationship. Well they hadn't really told her, she had been out and Jess was over at Lane's. When Mrs Kim came home unexpectedly Lane had shoved Jess into one of the many cupboards that they had in the store. Unfortunately it also happened to be the same cupboard that Mrs Kim was selling to a customer. As soon as she opened the cupboard and she found Jess, Lane cracked under the pressure. Surprisingly Mrs Kim had been fine with it. Well not exactly fine she was angry but seeing as though Jess was friends with Tristan and he was getting married then she thought that he would be a good influence on Jess and he would marry Lane as well. Of course Jess freaked out at that until Lane told him that there was no way that she was ready to get married just yet! They were free to date but only if they took Lane's cousin along with them and he was easy to pay and get rid of!

"So why are these parties a week from the wedding?"

"Well I didn't want my guests or my fiancé to have a hangover on the day of the wedding and after meeting and talking to Finn I thought it would be a good idea to give us time to get Tristan's naked ass back from wherever Finn sends him"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea"

"Where is Finn anyway? I thought that he was supposed to be coming today"

"You know Finn. It's still the middle of the night for him. I have never seen him before noon"

"I wouldn't speak too soon" Jess said looking out the window

They all followed his gaze to see Finn crossing the street from his car

"Is that Paris?"

"No it couldn't be"

"I think it is and did she just laugh?"

"How long has it been since you really talked to Paris?"

"You know Paris when we are school that's all she talks about and with the wedding and holidays I haven't had much time"

All of them just sat and stared as Finn and Paris came into the diner.

"Hello Mates, Ladies"

"Hey Finn, Paris" Tristan said with a raised eyebrow and trademark smirk.

Just as they were all about to ask what the hell was going on Luke called Jess.

"Jess I need you help unpack this delivery truck into the store room. You can help to Tristan and Finn. The more help I have the quicker I can get it done"

The boys got up and left leaving Rory, Paris and Lane at the table. They were joined by Lorelai who had been sitting at the counter.

"Ok Paris spill. What's going on with you and Finn?"

"What. Nothing" she said blushing

"Oh my god Paris Gellar just blushed. Now there really is something going on"

"Fine I was dragged to a party with my parents the weekend after your party here and Finn was there. We got to talking and found out that we had a lot in common. I thought he was just a sleazy perv but he is a really nice guy"

"You two are dating" Rory said excitedly

"Yeah a little bit" Paris said with a huge smile

By that time the guys had come back and they had all pulled extra chairs around the table.

"Here Tristan you take this seat back. I have to go and do some last minute Christmas shopping" Lorelai said hopping up.

"Bye Mum" Rory said

"Bye Lorelai" everyone else echoed.

"So what's everyone doing for Christmas tomorrow?" Paris asked.

"Luke and I are going to Rory and Lorelai's"

"Staying at home with Mama and Dad and the rest of the Kim family"

"My parents decided to go to Hawaii for Christmas and Grandfather is spending this Christmas in London with his brother so I am with Lorelai and Rory as well"

"I'm going to my Aunt's house"

"I thought you would have gone back to Australia Finn. You always said that having Christmas in winter was weird"

"It is mate, but Dad and the new Mrs want to have an alone Christmas"

"Wow we have some really great parents don't we!"

"You're more than welcome to join us Finn. We go to Sookie's for Christmas dinner and she always has a tonne of food"

"Thanks love. I'll keep that in mind"

"What about you Paris are you and your parents having Hanukkah?"

"No my parents are in Europe somewhere and Nanny is off with her family"

"So you're alone?"

"Yeah but it's fine"

"It's not fine. You are staying at our place after the party tonight and you are spending Christmas with us"

"I don't want to be a burden"

"It's no burden and you aren't going to argue. Speaking of the party tonight Finn, I want Tristan home safe and sound. No stripping him naked and putting him on a plane to the middle of nowhere. No cuts, bruises, piercings or tattoos that can't be shown in polite company. You got that" Rory said very sternly

"Yes Ma'am"

"Thankyou" she answered sweetly.

They spent the rest of the day together just hanging out. By that afternoon they were all sitting in the park next to Miss Patty's and across the road from the diner. The girls sat on the swings as the guys pushed them. It may have been a little childish but it was Christmas Eve and they were having fun.

"Well well well look at all the happy couples"

They all turned around to see Dean standing on the sidewalk

"What are you doing here Dean? I thought that you were sent away"

"Oh I was Rory but they said that I was getting better enough to be able to go home"

"Ok well that's nice that you will be home fore Christmas"

"Yes it is. I was wondering if I could speak to you privately for a minute Rory?"

"Ah actually I would prefer to stay here"

"Ok then. I just wanted to give you your Christmas present"

"Um, Ok thankyou" Rory said looking over at everyone else seriously confused

Dean walked over to the front of Rory and got down on one knee then pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket.

"Rory I know that we have a bit of a rough time lately and I am truly sorry, but I know that I can make things better. Rory will you marry me"

Rory just stared at him as did everyone else. He really was crazy.

"Dean I am already engaged and I am getting married in one week"

"WHAT?"

"Dean maybe you should go back and see your doctor"

"Are you cheating on me Rory?"

"I have been with Tristan since the summer Dean, we broke up. You know all this. You also know that I am engaged"

"DEAN" The group turned around to see Dean's Dad running down the street with two very big men. Dean tried to run but the two men caught up with him and injected him with something.

"Rory...Rory, he didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

"No Mr Forrester he just seemed really confused"

"I am so sorry about that Rory. The doctors have been trying to adjust his medication and it is causing some memory lapses"

"Why did they let him out then?"

"Oh that was because of his mother. It seems that they both may be suffering from the same mental illness and neither is adjusting to well. I am moving us all back to Chicago there is a good doctor there that will hopefully be able to help them. I just hope that they get better"

"I'm so sorry Mr Forrester!"

"Oh thankyou dear. I hope that you have a lovely Christmas and a beautiful wedding"

"Thankyou Mr Forrester"

They watched as the two very beefy men carried Dean to an awaiting ambulance. In fact the practically the whole town watched.

Rory was just amazed at how much Dean was confused. Why hadn't she ever noticed it before? She was glad that she got out when she did! Who knows what would have happened if she had stayed with him?

"What the hell was that?"

"That Finn was Rory's ex-boyfriend"

"Wow. Glad you upgraded love"

"Yeah so am I. I never knew he was that bad"

"It's probably the air"

Everyone looked over at Jess with confused looks.

"You know, he's so tall that the air up there is too thin and it sent him round the bend"

They all laughed.

They spent the rest of the day together going anywhere and everywhere until Finn decided it was time for the guys to leave to start the festivities that he had planned. Both Tristan and Jess looked a little nervous.

The couples split up, each saying their goodbyes for the night.

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"Yeah definitely. Don't worry I am not going to get drunk. I want to be there for our first Christmas together and I don't want to give Finn the chance to send me somewhere crazy"

"Thankyou. I just worry"

"I know Babe and I love you for it, but Finn isn't that bad" Rory just raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok so he may be that bad but I am not going to give him the opportunity to do anything that bad"

The girls stood together as they watched Finn, Tristan and Jess drive off. It really didn't help that Finn had a devilish smirk on his face.

"Ah Paris did Finn say anything about what he had planned for tonight?"

"No. I asked a couple of times, but he only gave me vague answers"

"Jess was kind of nervous"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"I just realised that my ride home just drove away" Paris said blankly.

Rory and Lane laughed.

"Come on we will go and get my Mum's Jeep and I will drive you home so you can pack a bag, because I was serious when I said you were staying with us for Christmas"

Lane went with them on their drive back to Hartford. She had seen a couple of Hartford mansions, but Paris' was one of the more impressive ones that she had seen.

They followed her through the labyrinth that was her house and up to her room while she packed a few things for the next couple of days.

Rory and Lane sat on her bed waiting for her as she scurried about.

"This place is huge"

"Yeah I guess that it's a bit bigger than my Grandparents place"

"You don't seem impressed by how big it is"

"You should see Tristan's Grandfathers place, that place is huge! I found out why Tristan was so fit and didn't really play that much sport"

"Why do they need so much space?"

"Separation"

"What do you mean?"

"The bigger the house the further away they can be from other people. Tristan once told me that it didn't matter how big the house was that he lived in, or the amount of stuff that he got, the only home he has ever lived in was with me and Mum"

"That's sweet"

"Yeah but also a little depressing. It's the same for Paris and probably Finn. I know it was the same for my Mum. None of them have ever really had a home"

"I guess! Mama may be strict but I always know that she and Dad love me"

"Exactly. That's why I feel so much more privileged than most!"

By the time they made it back to the Crapshack there was a note on the door telling them to get ready and got to the dining room at the inn.

The girls quickly showered and dressed and drove the Jeep back to the Inn. They got to the dining room and it was full of laughing women. Lorelai had even invited Louise and Madeline.

They had a nice dinner and then things really started to get wild. They played pin the penis on the model, played a VERY interesting game of I Never, a risqué version of pass the parcel where when the music stopped whoever was holding the package had to put on whatever was inside someway. Some of the things were harmless, but there were also things like fishnet stockings and a vibrator. They also played how well do you know the bachelorette, which everyone decided that Lorelai should not play!

Emily thought that she was going to win that game. She thought that she knew Rory so well, but she was a little disappointed in herself when she found that she didn't really know Rory at all. It turned out that it was Babette that knew Rory the best. Lane knew a lot as well but was a little fuzzy on the details from when they were younger.

It turned out to be a great party. It was not extravagant or over the top. It was just all of Rory's female friends and family having fun and getting to know each other. It was exactly what she wanted.

Tristan's party had been pretty much what everyone had expected. He had hired topless waitresses, exotic dancers and had enough alcohol to fill an Olympic size swimming pool. There were quite a few guys there. Tristan knew many of them from Chilton and the Hartford social circles. Thankfully Finn was so busy being the host that he didn't notice Tristan and Jess not really drinking that much and even when they did have something to drink; they also downed half a bottle of water afterwards.

Jess had seen what drinking had done to his mother and the many men in her life so he was never really that interested in it. Tristan on the other hand was determined to make it home to Rory and still be able to function tomorrow!

They were both determined to get out of there in one piece!


	15. Christmas

Tristan and Jess had finally made it out of Finn's party in one piece. They had caught a cab back to Stars Hollow and were now going home.

Jess had pretty much been living at the Crap Shack so he went back with Tristan. Unfortunately when he went to go to the couch to go to sleep it already had someone on it, as did the surrounding floor. It looked like Rory's bachelorette party had turned into a sleepover.

"Ah Tristan. Got any ideas where I can crash?"

"Come on you can sleep on our floor"

As they walked into Tristan and Rory's bedroom they saw that even that floor was covered and that Rory was asleep on the bed.

"Ok this is getting ridiculous"

At that Rory woke-up

"Hey guys. You actually made it home"

"Yeah and now Jess has nowhere to sleep. Miss Patty and Babette have taken over the couch"

"Well you could join them" Rory giggled

"No thanks there'll be nothing left of me in the morning. I'm just going back to Luke's"

"Ah you may not want to. Mum went there after the party"

"Well that's just great"

"Listen man you can crash in our bed, next to Rory and I will be on the other side but if there is any inappropriate touching then I will break every bone in your body"

Tristan lay on the bed and Rory cuddled up to him. Jess lay on the bed so close to the edge that if he rolled off in the middle of the night he was going to be in quite a bit of pain.

Christmas morning Jess woke-up facing the middle of the bed. He opened his eyes and was staring into a pair of green eyes.

_Rory and Tristan have blue eyes_ he thought to himself.

"Ello Mate"

Jess jumped and rolled off the bed. He hit his head on the bedside table and landed very ungraciously on a sleeping and unsuspecting Paris.

"FUCK"

"JESUS CHRIST GET OFF ME JESS"

Paris pushed him off and he landed on his butt, hard. So now not only did he have a sore head but a saw ass.

With all the noise everyone else in the house had woken-up and come to see what all the commotion was about.

"Finn what the hell were you doing"

"Well I remembered the lovely Miss Rory's invitation to Christmas and seeing as I seriously can't stand my Aunt or her snotty nose brats I decided to take her up on it. I came here and the door was unlocked and I followed the snoring and found that there was enough room in this lovely bed for little old me"

"So you just decided to jump in, next to me of all people?"

"Well I was going to lay down with the beautiful Paris but then I remembered that she could seriously hurt me and my appendages"

"You got that right" Paris said sitting up after finally getting her wind back after Jess had knocked it out of her.

"So are we going to enjoy Christmas mates?" Finn asked with a big cheesy smile.

Everyone that was staying at the Crap Shack was having a great time opening and enjoying all their gifts. Tristan pulled Rory into the bedroom for a couple of private minutes together.

"Babe last night just after we left here I went and got something kind of for both of us for Christmas"

Tristan took off his shirt and turned his back to Rory and then carefully pulled off some gauze on his shoulder. There was a beautiful heart tattooed on his shoulder with two banners curling around it that said. **NOVUS AMOR FIDELIS AMOR**.

"I know you told Finn no tattoos but..."

Rory cut him off "Tristan it is so beautiful"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I love it. **Young Love True Love**. Is that what it says?"

"Yeah I thought it was kind of fitting!"

Rory pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas Baby"

"Merry Christmas Tris"

There sweet and tender moment was abruptly ended by Lorelai yelling.

"RORY, TRISTAN. Hurry you have to come out here"

They bolted out of the bedroom into the living room

"Mum what's wrong?"

"Well your grandmother just rang and apparently we have to go over there for a Christmas Brunch"

"But we have guests!"

"Oh everyone has to come"

"WHAT?" Was heard from Jess and Luke.

"Yep and you have to wear a tie"

"Oh this just keeps getting better"

"But wait, there's more. We have to all be there in an hour and a half."

"I call first shower" Tristan yelled and bolted off to the bathroom

"MEAN" Rory and Lorelai called after him.

Jess and Luke went back to the apartment and got ready while everyone else waited for their turn at the Crap Shack. Thankfully Finn was already dressed and ready before he even got there. It was taking so long that Lorelai even went across to Babette's and used her shower.

Lorelai had to laugh when she walked into Babette's bathroom. It seemed that since her little run in with Dean, Babette had added about 3 deadbolts to her bathroom door. Lorelai couldn't blame her!

An hour later they had all piled into Lorelai's Jeep and Finn's SUV all on their way to what Lorelai called Christmas in Hell, but with Heavenly apple tarts.

They pulled up out the front and all stood by the door. Without even thinking Finn reached over and pushed the doorbell, earning him a scowl from Luke, Lorelai, Jess, Tristan and Rory.

Emily opened the door and stared at the large group standing by the door.

"Merry Christmas everyone"

"Merry Christmas"

"Lorelai I didn't know there would be so many of you"

"I told you we had guests Mum. If it's too much trouble I am sure that we can leave"

"No it's fine. I will just have to have a few things re-arranged"

They walked into the sitting room to find Richard reading a paper.

"Merry Christmas Grandpa"

"Merry Christmas Rory and everyone" he said looking up

"You've met everyone, haven't you Grandpa?"

"Yes I was introduced to everyone at your engagement party. It's lovely to see you all again"

They were all surprised that they actually had a good time. Rory had shown Jess her Grandfathers library, which of course he loved. This led to a literary discussion which Paris got in on.

Finn was seriously impressed with the Gilmore's bar and their assortment of alcohol. Lorelai was actually having a good time.

Rory just sat back with Tristan and enjoyed spending the day with her family and some really great friends.

By the time that they left, it was already time to go to Sookie's for dinner. Sookie loved having all the extra people and had certainly made enough food. Again they had an excellent time. Everyone laughing, eating and drinking. It was the perfect Christmas. Even Paris was having an excellent time.

Rory stood back watching all her friends and family. Tristan came up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok babe?"

"Yeah I am actually more than ok. Just enjoying my life or our life"

"It is great"

"Thankyou"

"What for?"

"For being you. For not giving up on us, even after you left. I would hate to think what my life would be like without you in it. You have changed me for the better"

"You're the one that changed me baby. If I didn't have even the thought of you to keep me going, who knows where I would be now. You have given me so much more, than I can ever give you"

"What did I give you?"

"My first real family. My first really home. You Rory Gilmore gave me the love that I have been searching for my entire life"

A single tear rolled down Rory's cheek as she turned to look into Tristan's eyes.

"I will always love you"


	16. Old Friends and Weddings

It was the day before the wedding and Rory and Lorelai were walking around making sure everything was perfect. They had set up the dining hall at the Inn for the reception and were now making sure that everything in the gazebo was going to be perfect.

They had covered the gazebo with hundreds of twinkle lights, candles and crystals. It was so beautiful. The path up to the gazebo had more twinkle lights and candles. There were chairs set up on either side of the path for all the guests. It was becoming a perfect winter wonderland.

They had put outdoor heaters everywhere so that everyone would be warm enough.

"I should have known you girls would take over the town"

Lorelai and Rory quickly turned around.

"Mia"

Both girls went running and enveloped Mia in a hug.

"I didn't think you would be able to make it"

"Like I would miss the wedding of one of my girls. Now Rory where is this young man that has stolen your heart"

"He's over at the diner. Mum sent him to get some coffee"

"Come on let's go meet him. So Lorelai I hear that you and Luke finally got together. About time I say!"

"How did you hear about that?"

"Patty sent me an email with some pictures"

"Of course she did"

When they got to the diner they found that the whole wedding party was already there. The boys were staying at Luke's tonight, while the girls were at the Crap Shack.

"Mia"

"Hello Lucas"

"Tris I want you to meet someone. Tristan DuGray this is my surrogate Grandmother Mia, Mia this is my fiancé Tristan"

"So Tristan, you are the one that finally swept our Rory off her feet"

"Yes Ma'am, but she has also swept me off mine"

"I like him Rory"

"So do I" Rory said smiling at Tristan and giving him a hug.

"So are you going to introduce me to everyone?"

"Of course. Well you already know Lane"

"Little Laney, how are you. Last time I saw you, you were hiding a bunch of CD's in Rory's room, wearing a CLASH t-shirt"

"Oh I still have that CLASH t-shirt, but now I hide the CD's under the floorboards in my bedroom"

"Well that's very good initiative"

"I thought so"

"Mia this is Jess Mariano, he's Luke's nephew and Lane's boyfriend"

"Oh yes I have received many an email from Patty about you. It seems that you drove Rory's car into a tree, stole all the baseballs from the high school and also took Pierpont from Babette's garden"

"To be fair, I was going to give the gnome back as soon as I sent him on little trip first"

Mia just laughed

"This is Finn Morgan and Paris Gellar. Finn is Tristan's best man and we Paris from school. She is also a good friend and one of my bridesmaids"

"Well it's lovely to meet you all. So Tristan, Rory come and tell me how you two met. For all the gossip that Miss Patty knows, this one seems to elude her"

"Tristan and I met at Chilton actually"

"So it was love at first sight"

"Ah no not exactly well not for me anyway"

"I still say you were oblivious to the fact"

"Well if you didn't use 3rd grader tactics on dating then it may have been a little more obvious"

"3rd Grader tactics?" Mia asked

"Yeah, Tristan thought the only way to get my attention was to call me names and pull my hair"

"Don't forget about the girls up against your locker"

"Gee thanks Paris" Tristan said sarcastically

"So how did you two finally get together?"

"Paris and I were in Washington for the summer for a school program and Tristan was also there spending time with his Grandfather. We were both staying at the same hotel and kept bumping into each other and it just went from there"

"What about this Dean fellow I kept hearing about"

"Ah things with Dean weren't so great before I left for the summer and after I came back I was with Tristan so we broke things off"

"Yeah and Farmer John didn't take it so well" Jess called out

Mia gave them a confused look

"Bagboy flipped his beanies"

"It seems that Dean has a few mental problems and when he found out about Tristan and I, I think that it finally sent him over the edge. His father moved the whole family back to Chicago and now he and his mother are in some kind of treatment facility"

"Wow for such a little town, plenty of things seem to happen around here"

They all sat talking for ages until Lorelai decided it was time for all the girls to leave. Tristan and Rory stepped off to the side to have a minute alone.

"I'm going to miss you tonight"

"I could sneak in after all the guys go to sleep"

"Mum has put Lane and Paris in my room for tonight"

"I guess that means that I will see you tomorrow at the end of the aisle"

"I'll be the one in the pretty dress"

"I'll be the Adonis in the dashing suit"

"Ego deflating?"

"Just a little" he smiled and scooped her up for a kiss

Mia had been watching the whole interaction next to Lorelai.

"That little girl that use to sit in the lobby with a pile of books really grew-up didn't she"

"Yeah she did, but she still loves sitting with a big pile of books"

"So how are you with this really?"

"At first I was a little apprehensive. I mean they are so young and haven't even finished high school, but I have never seen Rory so in love. When she was first telling me about her and Tristan her whole face lit up and her eyes were sparkling like diamonds. He's a really great guy as well and loves her just as much as she loves him, if not more"

"What about you?"

"Oh I am really happy. We are taking it kind of slow because we have both rushed into things before, but it is going so well. I just wished that I would have noticed it before"

"It seems that you and Rory can be as oblivious as each other"

"Yeah I guess we can"

The girls left the diner. Paris, Lane and Lorelai had to pull Tristan and Rory apart, but they eventually did it. They went home and gave each other manicures, pedicures and facials, while watching a heap of wedding movies that Lorelai had rented.

Lane and Paris went into the kitchen to make some more coffee and give Rory and Lorelai a chance to talk for a minute.

"So Baby girl how ya feeling?"

"Nervous, scared, excited, hopeful. You know every emotion possible"

"We can run away"

"Ha ha very funny Mum. I am so in love with Tristan that I think that I would be in actual pain if I left him. You remember what Grandma said at your bachelorette party about trying her dress on every night?"

"Yeah that was the last straw that told me I didn't really want to marry Max"

"Well I am the complete opposite. Every night I have been going up and sitting in the wedding room just staring at my dress and all the bits and pieces. Every night I get more and more excited. I want to wear that dress and marry Tristan with all my heart and soul. Ever since he asked me to marry him, the only thing I have dreamed about is becoming Mrs DuGray"

"My little girls is getting married"

"Yes I am and I can't wait"

By midnight the girls were all asleep. Rory slept with the biggest smile on her face.

At 10am everyone got Rory up and began to pamper her. They had run a bath for her full of vanilla and beautifully warm water. She felt so relaxed and comfortable. She stayed in there until the water was almost freezing.

She got out and dried off and put on her robe. As soon as she opened the door everyone pounced on her.

"Hair"

"Make-up"

"Jewellery"

"Guys how about I get some underwear on first and then we will do my make-up and then my hair. How does that sound?"

Rory went into the wedding room by herself and put on her underwear. She had bought it specifically for the wedding and because she knew Tristan would love it. It was soft, white and lacy, but also really sexy. There was a soft white lace bustier that also had an attached garter belt. There was also white lace g-string. Tristan's eyes were going to pop. As soon as she had her underwear on, she put on her robe and let everyone else back into the room.

She sat down and Lorelai did her make-up. They were light natural tones, giving Rory a beautiful glow. The girl's make-up was just as light with touches of blue.

Next was their hair. Rory's hair was softly curled with the front pulled back and Emily's comb slipped in. Each of the girls had their hair half up also with soft curls and a blue clip.

Now the jewellery, they each slipped on their different bits and pieces. Each of them beginning to look perfect.

Last but not least were their dresses. Paris, Lane and Lorelai put theirs on first, so not only could they help Rory with hers but also it gave Rory a chance to get some food and some coffee.

Meanwhile above the diner Tristan was pacing. He was so nervous.

"Mate you have to calm down"

"Calm down, CALM DOWN, I am calm. You calm down"

"You see Mate I am the one that is calm. You are the one that is freaking out and truthfully you are starting to freak me out"

"Well excuse me Finn, but I am getting married to the girl of my dreams. What if she gets there takes one look at me and thinks _'yeah right'_ and then just walks away. What if she doesn't show up at all?"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Jess went and answered. It was Sookie with a note for Tristan from Rory.

_**My Dearest Tristan**_

_**You need to calm down my love. Do not get angry with anyone no one called me to tell me that you are freaking out. I know you. You are scared that I am going to walk away or not show up at all and let me tell you that you have NOTHING to be scared about. Tristan DuGray you are the love of my life.**_

_**Since that first day that I saw you again in Washington I was filled with a sense of calm and contentment. I never told you, actually I never told anyone, but the day before I went to Washington I had a dream. I dreamed of my wedding. Even though at the time I was with Dean and confused about Jess, the man that I saw standing at the alter waiting for me was YOU!**_

_**You have made my dream come true! I do and will love you forever and for always! **_

_**I will see you at that alter my love where I will become Mrs DuGray for the rest of my life.**_

_**All my love**_

_**Rory**_

_**xxxx**_

By the time that Tristan had finished reading the note you could see all the stress had left his body. In fact he had actually sat down.

"Everything good mate?"

"Everything is Perfect!"

Back at the Crap Shack it was now time for Rory to get dressed. She slipped on her stockings, hooking them onto the clips of her garter belt. She put on her garter. It was white with a navy blue ribbon around the middle. She put on her shoes and stood, taking a deep breath.

It was now time for the dress. Rory stood on the podium that Lorelai had set up as Paris, Lane and Lorelai lifted the dress off of the mannequin. She took off her robe and flung it over the chair as her dress was lifted above her head. She lifted her arms and let the dress slowly fall around her body. She closed her eyes as she turned around to face the mirrors. Lorelai zipped her up and she slowly opened her eyes. Paris handed Rory her bouquet and she was done. She was now the perfect bride.

"You look so beautiful kiddo"

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so"

Back at the diner the boys were putting the finishing touches on their outfits.

"Ties Tied?"

"Check!"

"Flies up?"

"Check!"

"Finn do you have the ring?"

"Yes I do mate. It is in a box in my pocket, so it doesn't fall into some hole in my suit and some ridiculous movie moment like that!"

"well then I think it is time for me to go and stand where Rory told me to meet her"

Tristan went out and greeted his guests and then took his position in the middle of the gazebo in front of the celebrant. His Grandfather sat in the front row next to his parents. His parents had the usual fake smile, but his Grandfather was beaming.

He looked around at all the rest of his friends and family. His friends were beaming as much as his Grandfather. They all knew that he had been in love with Rory for a really long time and now they would be together forever.

He looked out onto the street and caught the first glimpse of the horse drawn carriage. This was it. His life was perfect.

The first carriage pulled up at the path and the music started.

Paris was the first to step out and Tristan saw Finn's face light up. She made it half way up the aisle and Lane stepped out of the carriage. Tristan heard Jess' breath catch in his throat. when she was half way down the aisle Lorelai stepped out. She had the biggest smile on her face, she was just beaming.

The first carriage pulled away and a second one pulled up. Tristan was holding his breath. He looked at Lorelai and she just smiled and winked at him.

Luke stepped out of the carriage in a suit like Jess and Finn's. Rory had never really thought she had a father but when she went back over her life Luke wasn't only there for Lorelai but also for her. She had asked him to give her away and readily accepted.

Luke stood by the carriage and held out his hand. Rory delicately place her hand in his as he helped her out of the carriage. They stood for a second and then made their way up the aisle.

As soon as Tristan caught sight of her a single tear fell down his face. She was just so beautiful.

Luke walked her up the stairs and stood her next to Tristan. He slowly lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek and then stood back a bit.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Lorelai...and I do" Luke said with a huge smile. He was only supposed to say "Lorelai" but at the last moment he added himself. Rory and Lorelai looked at him with both with smiles matching his and tears running down their cheeks.

Luke went and sat in the first chair in the front row and beamed like the proud Papa that he was.

Rory and Tristan looked into each others eyes throughout the whole ceremony. and then it was time for their vows.

"Today I become your husband and you become my wife. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how -- completely and forever"

Rory repeated the same vows to Tristan. They had found them together and both thought that they were the perfect vows for them.

Then it was time for the rings.

"I Tristan Janlan DuGray give you this ring as a constant sign of my love and fidelity. As this ring has no end, neither will our love"

"I Lorelai Leigh Gilmore give you this ring as a constant sign of my love and fidelity. As this ring has no end, neither will our love"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Everyone stood up and cheered.

The celebrant looked out to the crowd "I am proud to announce Mr and Mrs DuGray" everyone cheered again.

Rory and Tristan walked out of the Gazebo and down the stairs as they reached the bottom a light snow began to fall.

They were followed by Lorelai who stopped at Luke and he took her arm and led her down the aisle, then Finn and Paris and lastly Jess and Lane.

The Bridesmaids and their partners got into one carriage leaving the other for Tristan and Rory.

"Hello Mrs DuGray"

"Hello Mr DuGray"

"This is the most perfect day of my entire life"

"I'll second that. Have I told you yet how beautiful you look?"

"No, but I don't mind hearing it. You look quite handsome in your suit"

"This beautiful woman I know thought that it was perfect for me"

They circled the town a couple of times letting all the guest get to the Inn. After everyone had left the wedding party went back and had some photos taken in the gazebo. They had decorated it so beautifully that there was no way that they weren't going to get some photos of it.

Luke actually cried when the photographer asked for the bride's parents and Rory had pulled him into the photo.

They went back to the Inn and arranged everyone for a large group photo and then had some more with some other family members.

Emily was angry that Rory had asked Mia to be in the Grandparents photo but Rory didn't care. Mia had been there for her and Lorelai for all her life and Rory wanted her in the photo.

The reception was perfect. Everyone talking and having fun. Of course Sookie food was impeccable. Rory and Tristan still couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

Their first dance was to Bon Jovi's _Thankyou for Loving Me._

After dinner and the first dance was when the party really started. The dance floor was packed and everyone was jumping around and dancing. even Tristan's parents looked like they were having a good time.

By 2am Tristan and Rory decided to leave. Rory threw her bouquet and of course Lorelai caught it. She had learned long ago how to catch the bouquet.

They sat Rory on a chair and Tristan got down on one knee in front of her. His devilish grin covering his face as he slowly slipped his hand up Rory's leg. She could feel the electricity shooting out of his fingers. He slowly pulled the garter down her leg and over her shoe. His eyes never leaving hers the entire time.

He twirled it around his finger and then shot it into the waiting crowd of bachelors. Finn did a very good Aussie Rules Football jump and caught it before anyone else had a chance.

Rory and Tristan got into an awaiting limo and went to a hotel in Hartford. They were going to stay at the inn but Janlan had booked them the honeymoon suite for the night as a small gift and they didn't want to offend him.

They went off to spend their first night together as husband and wife.

Lorelai stood watching the limo go, until she couldn't see the lights anymore. Luke stood beside her with his arm around her.

"She really did it, didn't she?"

"Yeah she did. Are you sad she did?"

"No, never. I just wanted her to stay a little girl forever"

"She'll always be your little girl"

"Thanks Luke...Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

He pulled her towards him and they devoured each other in a passionate kiss. Miss Patty and Babette had been watching them the entire time.

"Looks like there'll be another wedding in the no to distant future"

"About time I say doll. About time!"


	17. Honeymoon

Rory and Tristan made it to the hotel in Hartford and checked-in. The Receptionist at the desk gave them a strange look when Tristan said that they were Mr and Mrs DuGray checking-in. Rory guessed that she was going to have to get use to those looks for a while now.

They were shown up to their suite and finally left alone. Tristan took Rory in his arms.

"So Mrs DuGray what do you feel like doing now?" He said wiggling his eyebrows

"Oh I can certainly think of a couple of things"

They kissed each other soft and slow. Tasting every part of each others mouth. Before they got to into it Rory stopped them.

"Wait Baby. I want to go and get ready. Change out of this dress and put my jewellery away. I've also got a bit of a surprise for you"

She walked over and picked up a small bag and then disappeared into a bathroom. Tristan shuddered as he watched her go. He then took off his jacket and tie and hung them over the back of a chair and undid a couple of buttons.

He sat down and watched the bathroom door, waiting for his bride, his wife. _'Rory Gilmore is my wife. She is now and forever Rory DuGray. I am the luckiest man on the planet'_

He was broken out of his thoughts by a glint of light in his eye. He looked up to see Rory leaning seductively against the door frame, her engagement ring catching the light. His eyes trailed over her body. He had let her hair down and the soft curls were falling over her face. She had washed her face and gotten rid of her make-up. Tristan adored her natural beauty. Now instead of her wedding dress she was wearing a short white satin robe.

She slowly made her way over to Tristan. He went to stand but she put her hand on his shoulder so he would stay sitting. She stood right in front of him and twirled the end of the sash to her robe.

"So Baby, do you want to open your present?"

He pulled on the sash and let the robe open. He took hold of the edges and slowly opened the robe. His breath caught in his throat. She was wearing the softest lace lingerie, her skin was glowing underneath. Just the sight of her made his pants desperately tighten.

"So do you like your present?"

"Oh yeah"

He stood slowly, pushing the robe off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He carefully walked around her, taking in every inch of her body. He may have seen her body before, but never as his wife. He noticed she was wearing a thong and he let his fingers trail across her ass, which made her shudder. He slowly brought his fingers up and traced every inch of her body. He wanted this memory burned deep down into his soul.

He came back to stand in front of her. He bent down and captured her lips in a soft but sensual kiss. Their tongues not battling but massaging the other.

She carefully undid the buttons on his shirt. Pushing into open she lightly moved her fingers over his well defined chest and abs. They could almost hear the crackle of electricity between them. She just as lightly pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and let it fall to the floor to join her robe.

She stepped forward and kissed along where her fingers had just traced a pattern. Gently laying kisses down his body. Taking one of his nipples in her mouth, she kissed, licked and sucked on it, before gently biting it, getting a hiss and a moan from Tristan.

As she was kissing his chest she undid his belt and his pants. As she moved them down with his boxers, she got down on her knees. He was hard at first sight on her, but now he was seriously stiff. The sight of his young wife on her knees in front of him was enough to send him over the edge, but he held on. This was their first night together as husband and wife and it was going to last as long as possible.

She licked the pre-cum off his cock, making it twitch. She licked and kissed down the shaft, gently sucking on his balls then slowly moved back up again. She made the perfect O with her mouth and carefully slid it over his hardened member. She adjusted her mouth to the new sensation and the size, then slowly started sucking, moving her head back and forth. Her hand covered what her mouth could not swallow, moving with her mouth.

Tristan ran his fingers through her hair. He watched her the entire time. His wife giving the best blow-job of his entire life. She did everything perfectly as far as he was concerned. He was getting closer and closer and just when he thought he couldn't take anymore Rory reached out a squeezed his balls

"OH FUCK RORY. I'M GOING TO..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence. His head fell back and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Rory didn't miss a beat. As soon as she heard him, she began to swallow. Taking in Tristan's every last drop. She kept sucking and massaging as she brought Tristan down off his high.

As she carefully stood, she licked her way up Tristan's body, stopping to suck on his pulse point in his neck. She kissed down his jaw as she moved to his mouth.

Tristan could slightly taste himself on Rory's tongue, but he didn't care. In fact in may have turned him on a little more.

He kissed down her neck, slipping her bra straps down her shoulders. He easily unclasps her bra with his nimble fingers and throws it away. He bends down and takes her nipple into his mouth, giving it the same attention as Rory gave his. He sucks a little harder taking almost her entire breast in his mouth.

He slowly pushed down her panties, taking her garter belt and stockings with it. He threw them away with her bra. Getting down on his knees, he took one of Rory's ankles and lifted her foot up and put it on his shoulder. He gave Rory's slit a quick lick, making her shudder again. He kissed along her folds before plunging his tongue deep inside her.

"Oooh Mmmm Tristan"

He pushed his tongue deeper and deeper, wanting to taste every inch of her. He moved his hand up and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Fuck Baby, that's it"

Tristan continued, licking, sucking and rubbing giving Rory every pleasure possible, He moved his mouth a little a sucked on her clit. That sent Rory over the edge.

"Oooooh ooh ooooh aaaaah"

Rory's knees gave out and Tristan had to keep her standing so he could swallow all her juices.

He stood up slowly to keep her steady and himself. He pulled her tight and kissed her with passion, ease and grace.

He looked deep into her eyes "I love you more than life itself Rory DuGray"

She jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around him and they fell onto the bed. They moved slow constantly hitting each others pleasure points. They lasted together for hours before collapsing out of sheer exhaustion. Both would lay there for a couple of minutes getting there breathe back before reaching for each other again. This went on all night and for the rest of the following day. Neither could get enough of each other.

They were both wrapped in the euphoria of each other. At a young age they had found true love and neither was going to let it go.


	18. The End

It had been ten years since Rory and Tristan had said "I Do" and they were still as happy as ever. They had both graduated Chilton with Rory being made Valedictorian. Her speech had not only made her family and friends cry but everyone in the entire audience.

_**"Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. **_

_**We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours minutes and seconds and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors, so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. **_

_**I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequot, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric, but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. **_

_**Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild. **_

_**Tristan DuGray, my husband and my love. He challenges me and keeps me sane. He infuriates me but makes me happy. He is my guiding light and I am honoured to be his wife. **_

_**But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do what I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. **_

_**Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything"**_

Even Luke (the big softie) had cried like a baby.

Miss Patty and Babette had been right about Luke and Lorelai. Six months after Rory and Tristan's wedding Luke and Lorelai became husband and wife. The wedding was bright and colourful, much like Lorelai. It was one giant party that had lasted a whole weekend, taking over many parts of the town. They had a parade through the town and everyone sang and danced.

Nine months to the day Lorelai gave birth to Ric William Danes. Two years later she had twin girls Miley Rose Danes and Hannah Lily Danes.

Tristan and Rory went together to Yale. Of course Rory studied Journalism. What surprised a lot of people was Tristan becoming an architect. No one ever noticed that he loved to draw. He thought about becoming an artist, but didn't really like the lifestyle. He had become a really great architect and was very sought after.

After graduation Rory worked at a couple of small papers earning a name for herself. Tristan happily followed her wherever she needed to go. One day Rory got the call she had been waiting almost her entire life for. The New York Times called and offered her a starting position. She jumped at the chance and of course so did Tristan. Many people in New York had heard of him and wanted him to design for them.

Rory had started out slow, but she didn't care if she had to push the coffee cart, just as long as she could say that she worked at The New York Times. Over her years there her stories had gotten bigger and bigger and she had a couple of bi-lines in the couple of years.

Unfortunately three years after they were married Janlan passed away. Both Tristan and Rory were devastated. Over the years Rory had come to adore Janlan. They spent many an afternoon together talking about books.

He had left most of his fortune to Tristan and had even set-up trust funds for their future children. He had died suddenly of a heart attack, but it was like somehow he knew it was coming. In the weeks before he died he had run around getting everything in order. It was still too much of a shock to everyone though.

With some of the money that Janlan had left him Tristan bought an old office building and transformed it into an apartment building. He had made the top floor a large penthouse for he and Rory so that they forever had a home to call their own. Because he designed it, he put in everything that they could both ever want. Of course there was a large library, two offices (His and Hers), a screening room with every DVD possible. He even put a coffee pantry into the kitchen. It had every type of coffee that Rory could ever want or need.

Jess and Lane actually stuck it out. Jess ran away to California near the end of their senior year of high school. His father had come to see him and Jess had followed him back. Since Mrs Kim had allowed Lane to date Jess, she had actually grown a pair. After four days of being hurt that he had just left, she got sick of it and followed him. With the help of Tristan and Rory Lane flew out to California, tracked Jess down and pretty much kicked his ass. They spent a week in California but then came back together. They have been together ever since.

Both went to college. Jess studied to be a writer, but Lane dropped out deciding to become a drummer and stick with her music. The year that they turned 21 they were married in the Stars Hollow Church as well a Buddhist ceremony. Jess has since written 3 books and is becoming rather well known. Lane's band did a few tours. They recently released an EP and will soon be opening for My Chemical Romance. Together Jess and Lane live in New York and see Tristan and Rory often.

Paris and Finn split at the end of the summer before college. Finn was going to Fiji for a year on a sailing trip and neither thought that they could or wanted to handle a long distance relationship. Paris went to Yale with Rory and Tristan and dated one of her professors Asher Fleming. Unfortunately he passed away the following summer. The next year at Yale Finn had returned and he and Paris started up again. Over the years they had a very on-again, off-again relationship. At the moment they are on-again. They live together in an apartment in Tristan and Rory's building, but who knows if they will actually stick it out.

Finn had taken over one of his father's hotels in New York and was beginning to prove himself as a good worker and had the possibility of being given other hotels in his father's empire. Paris was at this moment attending Columbia Medical School.

It was Tristan and Rory's ten year anniversary and Rory was racing down the streets to get to their favourite restaurant. She was turning a corner when she ran into someone pretty hard. Giving her apologies she was about to set off again.

"Rory?"

Turning around there was the one person that she had hoped that she would never see again.

"Dean, hello"

She was being wary. The last time she had seen him, he was being carried off by two big burly men to go to a mental institution in Chicago.

"How are you?"

"I am great. I'm actaully running a bit late at the moment"

"Well I will walk with you!"

"You really don't have to"

"I want to. There are a few things that I would like to talk to you about"

"Ah fine sure"

"So where are you off to?"

"TRIQUETRA. It's a restaurant a few blocks down"

"Oh do you have a date?"

"No it's my anniversary. 10 years ago today"

"Oh that's right you married what's-his-name"

"Tristan"

"So how are things going?"

"Really great. We are both working hard, but always find time for each other. I'm working for the New York Times and Tristan owns his own architectural firm. We also both own an apartment building that we live in"

"Wow things are going really well for you. I will have to keep my eye out for Rory Gilmore in the Times"

"Actually I use Lorelai DuGray"

"DuGray?"

"Yeah I took Tristan's name when we got married"

"Oh right"

"Was there something that you actually wanted to talk about Dean?"

"I wanted to apologise to you for how I was before I left Stars Hollow. I know that I was seriously confused. I put you and your family through a lot and I am sorry for that"

"Well that is nice of you, thankyou. I am sorry for the way things ended with us and I know that I didn't go about it the right way but..."

"We were over for a while, neither of us wanted to admit it. You really found love though, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did" Rory said with the biggest smile on her face.

By the time they had finished talking they had made it to the restaurant

"Well it was good to see you Dean"

"Yeah you too Rory. I'm glad to see that you're happy"

"Thanks Dean. Maybe I will see you around sometime"

"Yeah, maybe sometime"

Rory put her hand out for him to shake. Even though they had been close at one point, things had ended to weirdly for her to give him a hug.

"I'll see you around" Rory said with a smile and walked into the restaurant.

She shook her head. He still seemed a little weird. When she had told him that her name was DuGray she noticed that he tensed up and was trying to control himself.

As soon as she walked into the restaurant and saw Tristan her mind cleared of everything but him. They were both as in love with each other as they were when they came back from Washington.

He stood as she came in and gave her a huge smile

"Sorry I'm late Baby. I ran into someone as I was on my way over"

"Oh yeah. Anyone we know?"

"Ah, yeah Dean"

"Wow, are you ok?"

"Yeah he was fine, still really weird though"

"Well I'm glad you're ok"

"So am I. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to give you this"

Rory handed over a small wrapped box.

"Happy anniversary Babe"

Tristan opened the box and inside was a small plastic pregnancy test. Right in the middle of the test was a little blue positive symbol.

"Rory?"

"Congratulations Babe. You're going to be a Daddy"

"I'm going to be a Daddy. I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY. **WOOHOO!**" By this time Tristan was up on his feet jumping around.

He pulled Rory to her feet and pulled her in a tight hug and kissed her so passionately. He leaned his forehead against hers and looked deep into hers eyes.

"I'm going to be a Daddy"

Seven months later (She was already 2 months pregnant) Rory gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Lorelai Christiana DuGray. Rory wanted to keep the tradition going with the name Lorelai and Christiana was Tristan's Grandmother's name. They were going to call her Laina for short.

The three of them were one of the happiest families that you could ever see.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
